The Devil Ninja Shadow
by Tony Namikaze no Baka
Summary: Menangislah! Menangislah Sepuas mu keluarkan semua rasa di hati mu, dan bila tidak ada lagi yang menjadi sandran mu untuk menangis... Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu, menjadi sandaran mu, menjadi tempat mu untuk mencurahkan keluh kesah di hati mu. Maka dari itu... Menangislah di pelukan ku.Warning: Strong!Naru BUT NOT Godlike!Naru CHAP 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer :Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi  
Crossever : Naruto X High School DxD  
Rating : M  
Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,matrial art,Supranatural,shounen,dll  
Pairings : ?  
Warning : TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,ANCUR CAMPUR ADUK AND MORE!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hamir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias Gremory.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Ninja In Action

.

.

.  
Perkenalkan aku Naruto Uzumaki Araskage seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun yang menjalani hidup dengan tidak biasa seperti remaja lainnya!

kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? yah karna aku adalah iblis renkarnasi dari keluarga Gremory jadi bisa kalian simpulkan bukan apa kesibukan ku?

ok soal ciri fisik... menurut ku wajah ku tidak tampan dan juga tidak jelek simpelnya wajah standaran,rambut ku berwarna kuning yang agak panjang di bagian jambang dan juga 3 garis kembar yang menghiasi wajah ku. sekarang aku berjalan dengan santai menuju Kuoh akademi satu-satunya Senior High School di kota Kuoh dengan model bangunan Eropa dan juga rasio siswi yang lebih mendominasi dari pada siswa. yah... kira-kira 7:3 dan itulah tempat ku menuntut ilmu dari 1 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas 2.

ngomong-ngomong soal tempat tinggal aku tinggal satu apartermen dengan sahabat ku Kiba Yuuto dia adalah Knight dari Raja ku Rias Gremory sedangkan aku? aku hanya Pawn yang mengosumsi 1 bidak dan ke 7 bidak Pawn yang lainnya di kosumsi oleh Hyodou Issei seorang Sekiryuutei dengan tingkat kemesuman bintang 5 dia benar-benar penjelmaan dari hawa nafsu.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!"

"Ohayo Akeno-senpai"aku tersenyum dan menjawab seorang gadis berwajah moe dengan rambut raven yang di ikat poni tile dan tubuh yang bisa membuat setiap laki-laki bertekuk lutut di hadapanya. Gadis itu adalah Himeijima Akeno dia salah satu senpai ku yang sering di sebut salah satu dari 2 'The great One-sama' dan juga Queen di kelompok setelah itu aku berjalan bersama Akeno-senpai menuju sekolah untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya.

.

.  
-Ruang penelitian ilmu gaib-

.

.  
Setelah jam pelajaran selesai dan para murid pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing aku dan juga yang lain dari club penelitian ruang gaib untuk mendengar sesuatu yang Buchou ingin sampaikan. Aku duduk di sebelah Koneko-chan gadis imut bertubuh loli berambut putih dengan iris hazel. Aku duduk bersandar dan menunggu ramen cup yang sudah ku seduh, di sini juga sudah hadir kakak ipar Buchou yaitu Greyfia-san yang di utus oleh Sirzachs-sama sekaligus suaminya dan kakak kandung dari Buchou.

tiba-tiba dari arah pintu muncul lingkaran sihir yang mengobarkan api merah dan keluarlah seorang pria berwajah garang dengan rambut kuning dan tampang yang menjijikkan.

"sudah lama ya aku tidak mengunjungi mu Rias sayang!"

Aku mendengar pria itu berkata sembarangan kepada Buchou dan aku melihat dia memaikan rambut Buchou itu membuat ku geram. Aku tidak terima pria itu memanggil dan memperlakukan Bucho dengan sembarangan. Aku mengepalkan tangan ku dan hendak berdiri tapi Ero-suke sudah terlebih dahulu bertindak walaupun hanya dengan ucapan.

"Issei tahan dirimu dia adalah Raizer phenex-sama dan juga tunangang Rias-sama"

Aku syok mendengar Greyfia-san mengatakan bahwa buchou adalah tunangan pria brengsek itu!

.  
-Naruto P.O.V end-

.

.  
"kau dingin seperti biasanya... hime" kata Raiser menggoda Rias

"cih... jangan kau panggil aku  
dengan sebutan itu,itu menjijikan" kata Rias menjauh dari Raiser.

"Hoi...ayam apa maksudmu dengan tunangannya Buchou ?" kata Issei akhirnya, dia cukup terpancing emosinya.

"hee... memang kenapa hah ? dan siapa kau... aaa... aku tahu, kau pasti budak lemahnya Rias bukan?" kata Raiser sarkastik.

"Cukup Raiser, kalau kau terus menghina keluargaku aku tak akan tinggal diam..." kata  
Rias mulai marah.

"kenapa, memang benar bukan  
kalau budak iblismu itu lemah-lemah, ya mungkin hanya ratu mu saja yang patut ku perhitungkan dan kita lihat siapa disana" Sambil melihat ke arah Asia, Raiser  
mengeluarkan kata-katanya kembali

"ada aura suci juga, hahaha... dia lebih cocok jadi pelacur  
dari pada iblis" Issei yang amarahnya memuncak sudah tak dapat dikendalikan lagi karena telah melecehkan Asia,  
dia mengeluarkan 'Boosted Gear' nya dan segera menerjang ke arah Raiser. Tiba -tiba datang lagi sebuah gumpalan api dan keluarlah seseorang yang langsung menghalangi serangan Issei dan balik memukulnya dengan sebuah tonfan.

Traaak!

Sriink

Semua orang terdiam saat tiba-tiba katana berwarna putih keperakan dengan mudah memotong Tonfan yang di gunakan gadis itu untuk menyerang Issei sedangkan katana berwarna hitam kelam bertengger dengan manis di leher gadis tersebut.

"aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh mu kalau sampai kau melukai teman ku"ancam Naruto dengan nada mengimidasi dan aura membunuh yang kuat. Matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan Pupil mata itu adalah salah satu dari keahlian ninja Clan Araskage assasins.

Araskage adalah salah satu dari 9 clan ninja assasins pelindung jepang dari balik bayangan yang sudah punah. Clan tersebut sering di sebut shadow killer karna cara membunuh mereka yang cepat dan rapih bagaikan bayangan semu dan juga mata merah dengan pupil Vertikal yang menjadi ciri khas dari Clan tersebut tapi yang membuat mereka di percaya adalah karna mereka juga pandai besi yang dapat menghasilkan pedang tempaan tradisional berkualitas tinggi. konon ada 2 katana clan Araskage yang disebut sebagai kembaran dari pedang suci Durandal karna kekerasannya dan juga ketajamanya yang setara dengan Durandal.

"cukup Naruto-san turunkan senjata mu dan tenanglah karna ini juga adalah tugas ku" ucap Greyfia yang melerai tindakan tersebut. Naruto mengangguk serta memasukan katana kedalam sarungnya dan mulai duduk dengan tenang kembali.

"tidak ku sangka salah seorang budak mu ada juga yang hebat tapi kau masih tidak punya harapan untuk mengalahkan ku Rias. Terima saja kekalahan mu hahaha" setelah itt Raiser pergi dengan para budaknya meninggalkan ruang penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Sumimasen Buchou"ucap Naruto yang menunduk seperti ANBU kepada Rias. Rias yang melihat tindakan Naruto langsung mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh kedua pipi pria dengan 3 garis kembar tersebut. Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Rias tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"tidak Naruto tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tindakan mu sangat berani dan gagah aku bangga memiliki mu. Kau memang budak ninja ku yang nomer 1 " tegas Rias dan dia membawa Naruto dalam pelukanya.

"hai bocah rubah jangan mencari ke kesempatan terhadap Buchou ku!" protes Issei terhadap Naruto yang ada dalam pelukan Rias. Naruto tidak menjawab yang Issei katakan tapi dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan kearah Issei yang membuat sang Ero-suke kita pundung di pojokan dengan hujan yang entah dari mana.

.

.

.

.

-Underworld,Gremory mansion-

.

.

.  
Disebuah bangunan megah layaknya istana Sekarang Naruto berada ia di panggil kedunia bawah oleh Gremory lord dan Maou satan crimson. Sudah bukan rahasia publik Naruto sering ke dunia bawah diluar kepentingan majikannya karna ia adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Sirzach lucifer dan Gremory lord.

Naruto berjalan santai memasuki kawasan Gremory mansion para pelayan yang sedang bertugas menyambutnya ramah karna seringnya ia berada di kawasan tersebut.

"Naruto-sama Gremory lord sudah menunggu anda di dalam"ucap salah satu penjaga di pintu masuk.

"sudah ku katakan berapa kali jangan memanggil ku dengan suffix sama, aku jadi tidak nyaman tahu"jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya dan menggaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal.

"tapi itu sudah jadi tugas kami Naruto-sama!"

"haaah... terserah kalian saja!"ucap Naruto pasrah dan berjalan masuk menghiraukan tawa kecil dari penjaga yang ada di gerbang tadi.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu Naruto membungkuk ala gantleman karna kedua orang yang memanggilnya sudah menunggu kehadiranya."maaf saya terlambat Lucius-sama,Sirzachs-sama"

"ne... Naruto-kun berdirilah kau selalu saja bersikap formal di hadapan ku"tegur pria paruh baya bersurai crimson berwajah tampan dengan sediki janggut yang menghiasi dagunya.

"tapi ini sudah tugas saya tuan"mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat sepasang ayah dan anak tersebut menghela nafas.

"baiklah kalau begitu back to menugaskan mu untuk misi diplomasi dengan para Yokai yang berada di Kyoto,menurut laporan mereka akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi gangguan di sana jadi Kyuubi pemimpin tertinggi dari Yokai meminta bantuan kita"

"kapan anda menugaskan saya tuan?"

"mulai besok kau berangkat dan juga kau akan tinggal selama seminggu di sana"

Syok satu kata yang saat ini Naruto rasakan karna misi yang ia lalukan bertepatan dengan Rating game antara Rias dan Riser buat tidak mempercayai kekuatan teman-temannya tapi rasa khawatir saat temanya bertempur di medan laga tanpa kehadiranya itu sangat membuatnya defresi."tapi tuan saya harus melawan Riser Phenex minggu depan"

"tenanglah Naruto-kun aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya jadi fokuslah pada misi mu Rias itu kuat kau juga tahu bukan"benar memang benar Rias Buchou-nya memang kuat tapi tetap saja kalau harus absen dari pertempuran yang di lakukan teman-temanya itu membuat Naruto tidak enak hati juga membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"baiklah kalau begitu saya terima misi ini tuang"jawab Naruto tegas seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir kedua pria bersurai merah tersebut.

"aku mengandalkan mu Killing Shadow" setelah itu Naruto menggilan dengan lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Gremory.

"Otou-sama apa kau yakin Rias akan menang tanpa hadirnya Naruto di Rating game"

"tidak! aku yakin Rias tidak akan menang dan saat itu pula kita akan menurunkan joker kita"ucap Lucius dengan wajah gembira sedangkan Sirzachs hanya menghela nafas dengan tingkah ayahnya yang selalu saja menggunakan hal-hal exstrem untuk kebaikan.

.

.

.

.

-Kuoh Akademi-

.

.

-Naruto P.O.V on-

.

Aku membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan di sana aku menemukan Sona tengah duduk santai di sofa dan menyesap teh"Ohayo Sona-chan"sapa ku pertama saat mulai melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto-kun silahkan duduk"aku mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang kosong atas perintah sang kaicho yaitu Sona sitri

"jadi seperti biasa kah?"

"ya Kaicho! Kau tahu bukan maksud kedatangan ku kesini itu hanya 2 kalau bukan untuk tidur ya untuk menyapa 'adik besarku' hehehe" Kaicho tersenyum menanggapi perkataan ku...yah memang inilah aku walaupun seorang ninja sekaligus iblis aku juga tukang tidur dan pemalas bahkan aku sering menumpang tidur di ruangan OSIS karna aku tidak mau di ganggu dalam tidur pasti bertanya kenapa aku menumpang di ruang OSIS?jawabanya simpel kita sebut saja frivasi walaupun aku adalah anggota club penelitian ilmu gaib tapi aku tidak mau tidur di sana! karna itu tempat yang sangat berbahaya godaan dari Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai sangat mengganggu jadi karna itulah aku sering menumpang tidur di ruang OSIS.

"Naruto nii-chan?"aku menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku dan aku tersenyum lembut kearah belakang saat menemukan sesosok gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang yang di biarkan tergerai. Kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya mencerminkan sifat berdiri dan berjalan kearah gadis tersebut.

"Tsubaki-chan"aku berdiri dan mendekatinya untuk mengcak-ngacak puncak kepalanya perlahan. Tapi Tsubaki malah mengembungkan pipinya dan itu membuatnya imut. Gelak tawa dari Sona menambah keceriaan di ruangan ini. Ini benar-benar hal yang tidak mungkin kau lihat di muka umum karna mereka berdua adalah Kaicho dan Fuku-Kaicho yang di kenal dengan ketegasanya dan juga eksfresi dingin yang membuat semua murid menyegani mereka.

"ne... Tsubaki-chan aku akan melakukan misi selama satu minggu atas perintah Lord Gremory dan malam ini aku berangkat"

"..."

Bukannya menjawab Tsubaki dan Sona malah membisu aku dapat melihat raut wajah kecewa dari wajah Tsubaki tapi mau bagaimana lagi? tugas adalah tugas tidak ada toleransi untuk itu, dan ini memang sudah menjadi salah satu patokan hidup ku bahwa tugas adalah pereoritas utama kecuali teman mu dalam bahaya. Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah tapi orang yang meninggalkan temanya dalam bahaya lebih dari sampah.

"Naruto-kun bukankah minggu depan Rating Game melawan Riser akan di laksanakan?"aku mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sona"lalu kenapa kau pergi menjalani misi sedangkan majikan mu Rias mempertaruhkan masa depannya"

"..."

Lagi lagi aku di buat dia oleh Sona aku juga berfikir seperti itu tapi"tugas adalah tugas dan itu sudah menjadi prioritas utama ku"jawab ku dengan nada pelan tapi dapat di dengar oleh Sona.

Greeb!

Aku mematung saat Tsubaki memeluk ku dari belakang"ada apa Tsubaki-chan?"

"aku akan merindukan mu nii-chan selama seminggu ini"

Dasar! Walaupun sifatnya yang dingin tapi kalau sudah dengan ku dia menjadi manja bagaikan anak bayi. Aku menghelan nafas dan tersenyum kemudia"tenang saja cuma seminggu ko jadi tidak perlu khawatir" tegas ku saat mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan perlahan.

"hampir lupa Naruto-kun kau di perintahkan untuk menghadap Onee-sama siang ini maaf baru memberi mu infonya"

"baiklah aku akan kesana sesudah pelajaran usai. Kalau begitu aku masuk kelas dulu ya jaga dirimu imouto besar ku"ujar ku dengan tertawa kecil di akhir kalimat.

Setelah itu aku segera keluar dengan cepat. tidak mau mendengar apa yang terjadi akibat sindiran ku tadi.

"JANGAN KABUR KAU DUREN BEGO!"

Teriakan Tsubaki menggelegar di sepanjang koridor tempat ku berlari.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di kelas aku berjalan menuju Ero-suke tampaknya dia sedang dalam masalah aku dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah mesumnya yang berantakan

"Ero-suke kau kenapa wajah mu acak-acakan tahu"tanya ku yang duduk menghadap Issei.

"maaf Naruto aku sudah merepotkan mu kemarin"jadi masalah itu yang dia fikirkan hingga raut wajah mesumnya jadi berantakan seperti ini.

"tidak! Kita adalah teman jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf dari itu sudah kewajiban ku membantu sahabat ku"

Issei tertegun mendengar jawaban ku seulas senyum bibir bisa ku lihat dari wajahnya yang kembali ceria. Aku senang dengan ini walaupun dia memiliki tingkat kemesuman yang Xtream tapi sebenarnya Issei adalah pria yang baik.

"arigatou Naruto! Oh... iya apakah kau mau ikut berlatih ke gunung dengan Buchou untuk menghadapi Rating Game"tanya Issei Aku menundukkan kepala ku dan menggeleng lemah. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin berlatih bersama dan melawan pemuda yanke itu sampai hancur tapi aku tidak bisa untuk itu karna misi yang di berikan Lord Gremory dan juga tugas ini mencakup hubungan diplomasi antara iblis dan yokai yang baru 1 tahun ini terjalin.

"ke-kenapa kau tidak ikut Naruto"

"maaf Issei bukanya aku tidak mau ikut tapi kau tahukan kalau aku adalah tangan kiri Lord Gremory dan juga agen khusus Lucifer-sama! Aku di beri misi baru dan harus berangkat malam ini"yah aku tidak bisa berkata apapun kebuali ini. ada niat untuk berbohong tapi aku tidak bisa karna Issei memancarkan kepercayaan tinggi untuk berlatih. Aku tidak mau untuk memberikannya janji palsu! Lebih baik jujur sekarang walaupun menyakitkan dari pada terus berbohong untuk kebaikan tapi akhirnya menimbulkan penyesalan.

"ya aku mengerti posisi mu Naruto. baiklah walaupun kau tidak ikut berlatih asal kau datang pada hari H pasti kita menang!"

"..."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan Issei dia benar-benar bersemangat dan yakin dengan ku. Aku semakin bimbang dengan ini. di satu sisi aku harus pergi menjalankan misi yang bersifat krusial dan meninggalkan teman-teman ku sedangkan di sisi yang lain aku harus berada di sini membatalkan misi tersebut demi teman-teman yang menaruh banyak harapan di pundak ku.

"a-aku ti-" "hahaha ada apa sobat dengan raut wajah mu itu"Haaah! sebuah pilihan sulit untuk orang seperti ku

.

.

.

-Kyoto-

.

.

.  
Hanya 2jam perjalanan Kuoh-Kyoto via kereta peluru aku sekarang sudah berada di sebuah hotel bintang 5 yang di sokong oleh Gremory Corp dan tentunya semua ini adalah milik iblis yang bersembunyi di balik layar. Aku berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah di sediakan untuk menaruh barang bawaan ku.

Setelah semua barang bawaan ku tertata rapi Aku melirik jam di tangan kiri ku dan menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Merasa belum mengantuk aku memilih berjalan-jalan dulu menusuri jalan Kyoto yang ramai oleh para pejalan kaki.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah energi iblis di dekat ku aku memokuskan pandangan ku ke segala arah. Dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam yang mengunakan yukata senada dengan rambutnya ia tengah berjalan menghampiri ku

"wah wah ada tamu tidak di undang...nyaa?"kata gadis itu. Walaupun dia mengatakannya dengan nada imut dan ramah tapi tidak untuk auranya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"apa maksud mu Ojou-sama?"tanya ku halus karna aku tidak sedang dalam mood bertarung. Sebisa mungkin aku harus menghindarinya

"nyaa...nyaaa! pemuda tampan siapa Nama mu?"tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati ku

"aku... Uzumaki Naruto dan siapa kau Ojou-sama?"jawab ku halus

"Uzumaki Naruto ne...? Menarik aku Kuroka...nyaa! Tapi sayang aku harus membunuh mu...nyaaa!"

Buaaakh!

Aku tidak sempat menghindar sebuah pukulan keras telak menghantam perutku. Aku melompat kebelakang dan mengcabut katana hitam dari punggung ku bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Menarik! Tapi aku sudah memukul mu dengan senjutsu apa kau masih bisa bertahan...nyaaa?"

"uukh" aku memuntahkan sejumlah darah kotor dari mulutku dan jatuh di kedua lututku. ini buruk rasanya organ dalam ku banyak yang terluka

"heh jangan remehkan aku sebagai keturunan terakhir clan Araskage Ojou-sama" aku bangkit dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda ku mata ku sudah berubah dan aku meresapi katana ku dengan [Demonic Power]

"menarik sangat menarik...nyaaa ayo kita buktikan siapa yang terhebat" kata Kuroka. dia berlari menuju arah ku dan menendang wajah ku tapi aku masih sempat menunduk dan mencoba memukutnya dengan tangan kanan ku.

Gagal! Pukulan ku di tangkapnya dengan mudah aku juga bisa melihat Toki yang menyelubungi kedua telapak tangannya. Aku melompat mundur dan melempar 5 buah Shuriken.

Syuut! syuut!

Dengan mudahnya Kuroka menghindari Shuriken ku"apa cuma itu kekuatan mu tampan?"aku menyeringai mendengarkan ucapanya

'sekarang'

Syuuut!

Aku menarik string baja di tangan kanan ku yang sudah aku kaitkan dengan kelima shuriken tadi.

Jleb!

Kuroka tidak sempat menghindar dari 5 shuriken berkawat baja yang aku tarik tadi dan itu menancap dalam di punggungnya.

"ukh! Kau nakal...nyaaa tampan tidak ku sangka kau licik " ucapnya agak meringis dan mengembungkan pipinya aku terpesona saat melihat ekspresi imutnya itu. Dia mencabut ke 5 Shuriken di punggungnya dapat terlihat jelas 5 luka menganga di punggungnya beregenerasi. Jadi itu ya kelebihan Senjutsu selain untuk memberikan luka vital untuk organ dalam Senjutsu juga bisa menjadi media penyembuh luka otomatis.

"ini menyenangkan nyaa! Tapi aku harus pergi mungkin lain kali kita bisa bermain lagi...nyaaa!"lanjut Kuroka dan detik berikutnya dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

"haaah merepotkan"aku menghela nafas berat dan memasukan kembali katana ku kedalam sarungnya."besok pasti menjadi hari yang melelahkan"

Aku melangkah pergi dari tempat pertemuan pertama ku dengan gadis itu entah kenapa aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri tiap mengingat wajahnya imutnya itu.

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE

A/N: fic baru lagi padahal belum ada yang tamat entah kenapa sy dapet ide kaya gini dan akhirnya terciptalah ini! Tapi tenang ini cuma percobaan jadi yang bisa di apus lg sama sy kalau responya sedikit.

Jangan lupa Reviewnya jaa!


	2. Chapter 2 : Kenyataan yang menyakitkan

Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi  
Crossever : Naruto and High School DxD  
Rating : M  
Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,matrial art,Supranatural,shounen,dll  
Pairings : ?  
Warning : TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,ANCUR CAMPUR ADUK AND MORE!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hamir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias !Naru BUT NOT Godlike!

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : kenyataan yang menyakitkan

.

.

.  
-Kyoto,pukul 07;00-

.

.  
sekarang aku berada di kuil Ginkaku dan Kinkaku sesuai jadwal yang di berikan pihak Yokai nanti pukul 8 aku akan bertemu dengan salah satu pemimpin Yokai untuk di bawa menghadap Yasaka-sama dia adalah Kyuubi no Youko pemimpin para Yokai yang berada di Kyoto.

aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman dekat kuil yang memiliki patung perak dan emas sebagai maskot kuil ini. Tapi baru saja aku duduk aku merasakan beberapa aura manusia,iblis dan yokai. tiba-tiba di hadapan ku terjadi robekan dimensi yang mulai melebar dan dari robekan itu muncul beberapa orang yang salah satunya aku kenali.

"kita bertemu lagi...nyaaa!"itu Kuroka di sampingnya ada 2 pria yang baru ku kenal.

"ada apa Ojou-sama jahan menemui ku lg?"ucap ku dengan nada menyindir.

"ufufufu kau selalu dingin terhadap ku tampan"

"tidak aku bukan dingin tapi sedang malas melayani mu sekarang karna aku punya urusan yang lebih penting"jawab ku sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

"kau tidak sopan Killing Shadow mengacuhkan ku" aku menoleh melihat siapa yang menyebut ku tidak sopan"cih. Lalu apa urusan mu? apa aku harus melayani mu? pria yang tidak mengenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu?"ucap ku kepada seorang pria yang mengenakan jas kantoran dan juga membawa sebuah pedang di itu memancarkan aura suci yang membuat ku merinding dengan memlihatnya saja

"baiklah kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Arthur pentragon pemegang pedang raja suci coudlbren dan yang berada di samping Kuroka adalah Bikou" dia mengenalkan pria berwaja lucu yang mengenakan armor cina dan membawa sebuah tongkat di pundaknya.

Pantas saja aura suci yang di pancarkan pedang itu begitu kuat"jadi apa urusan mu menemui ku?"

"kami di perintah untuk membawa mu bersama kami!"

Mendengar ucapannya aku memasang sikap bertarung"lalu kalau aku tidak mau?"ucap ku

"kami akan memaksa mu"ucap Arthur dan dia menerjang ku dengan gerakan cepat.

Traaank!

Hampir saja aku terkena tebasan darinya kalau aku tidak mebloknya dengan katana ku.

"hoho kau cukup hebat bisa menahan serangan ku!" setelah itu Arthur menerjang ku lagi kali ini dengan kecepatan yang gila! Tidak mau kalah aku juga bersiap dengan katana hitam di tangan kanan ku.

Trang! Trang!

Dengan agak kewalahan aku menahan setiap tebasan pedangnya. Lalu aku melompat sedikit dan mengayunkan katana ku memiring.

Trank!

.

.

-Normal P.O.V-

Trank!

Dentuman keras memekik telinga terdengar saat tebasan miring yang Naruto layangkan di tahan oleh Arthur dia menahannya dengan memegang pedangnya memiring. Naruto melompat kebelakang dan melancarkan serangannya kembali. dia mengaliri Katananya dengan [Demonic Power] dan melemparkan katana itu lurus mengarah ke dada Arthur.

Trank!

Arthur memblok katana Naruto dengan menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal membuat katana itu terpental jauh kebelakang.

Tapi dia di buat syok oleh Naruto yang sudah berada di hadapannya dan menusknya tapi serangan itu masih bisa di blok olehnya" mengalihkan perhatian dengan melempar senjata mu? Sungguh cerdas taktik bertarung mu"ucap Arthus saat masih beradu kekuatan dengan Naruto.

"benarkah?tapi sepertinya kau salah langkah"ucap Naruto menyeringai dan dia melompat mundur sambil menarik string baja di tangan kanannya.

Syuuut!

Traaank!

Sebuah Katana entah dari mana menyerang Arthur dari belakang tapi Bikou dengan sigap membloknya "terimakasih Bikou"ucap Arthur.

Tap!

Katana yang tadi menyerang Arthur dari belakang sekarang berada di lengan Naruto" wah wah kau bisa menahan tekhnik ku lagi" ucap Naruto tersenyum senang.

"tidak kalau Bikou tidak membantu ku pasti aku sudah terkena serangan mu! Sungguh tekhnik yang cerdas melempar katana mu yang sudah di ikat dengan String baja sebagai pengalihan tapi aku salah ternyata itu bukan pengalihan"ucap Arthur memuji Tekhik Naruto.

"hehe kau benar itu adalah tehknik 3 arah miliku dengan aku sebagai pengalihannya dan sisanya katana itu ku tarik sebagai kejutan"

"pantas ketua tertarik dengan mu baiklah kami undur diri dulu tapi pasti kami membawa mu suatu saat nanti"ucap Arthur dan mereka bertiga pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Heh merepotkan sekali" ucap Naruto yang menyimpan kedua katananya di punggung secara menyilang. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju bagian dalam kuil Ginkaku untuk bertemungan pemimpin Yokai di sana telah datang 2 orang pria berhidung panjang dan seorang gadis kecil dengan 2 telinga rubah dan 5 ekor melambai dari kimono yang gadis itu kenakan.

"maaf aku terlambat Tengu-san"ucap Naruto kepada pria berhidung panjang Naruto menyebut nama Pria itu Tengu karna memang Naruto tidak tahu Nama pria tersebut dan juga memang pria itu adalah yokai Tengu.

"Baiklah ayo ikut kami"ucap yokai Tengu tersebut dan mereka berjalan memasuki menembus sebuah patung yang ternyata patung itu adalah gerbang astral menuju dunia yokai.

"ini menakjubkan!"gumam Naruto takjub akan dunia yang baru pertama kali ia jamahi pemandangan yang indah menjadi salah satu objek yang menyambut matanya. Langit berwarna jingga tanpa awan dan energi Youki memenuhi tempat tersebut.

Mereka berjalan dalam hening menuju sebuah istana yang berada di tengah desa. Banyak mata yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan berbeda ada yang memandangnya kagum karna ketampanannya ada juga yang menatapnya benci benci karna dia adalah iblis.

Sesampainya Naruto di Istana yokai ia di sambut oleh 1 wanita rubah berwajah cantik dengan tubuh yang menggoda, 2 telinga dan 9 ekor yang menyembul dari balik yukata putih yang wanita tersebut gunakan menambah kesan imut di wajahnya.

"selamat datang Naruto-dono perkenalkan aku Yasaka no Kyuubi penguasa tertinggi para Yokai di Kyoto"sapa Gadis cantik bernama Yasaka tersebut yang ternyata adalah pemimpin para Yokai.

"salam kenal Yasaka sama aku Naruto Uzumaki Araskage utusan Lucifer-sama maaf karna ketidak hadirannya tuan" ucap Naruto membungkuk dengan gaya Gantleman.

Setelah itu mereka semua menuju bagian dalam istana untuk membahas soal keamanan dan kerja sama Iblis dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar di tempat itu juga ada 5 orang yang sudah duduk terlebih dulu dari pada Naruto.

"baiklah mari kita mulai"ucap Yasaka selaku pemimpin tertinggi dan orang yang memimpin jalannya rapat tersebut.

"Akhir-akhir ini kami mendapati kekacauan yang krusial di tambah yang melakukan kekacauan ini adalah orang-orang dari ke tiga fraksi dan kalau hal ini di biarkan pasti akan berdampak negatif terhadap kami baik segi materi dan juga segi non-materi" jelas salah seorang pemimpin Yokai yang memulai pembicaraan.

"jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan?"tanya Naruto hati-hati dia tidak mau salah berkata karna sekali saja ucapanya salah itu akan membuat dampak negatif untuk fraksinya dan juga membuat hubungan diplomasi antara Iblis dan Yokai rusak.

"karna itu kami mengundan anda Naruto-dono kami menuntut janji keamanan dari fraksi iblis! Kami tidak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi!"mendengar tuntutan dari pihak Yokai Naruto membuat sikap berfikir. Permasalahan yang cukup merepotkan karna Yokai yang membut aliansi dari Iblis meminta perlindungan sedangkan fraksi Iblis juga mengalami masalah yang sama karna selepas great war dan juga perang antar saudara membuat Fraksi Iblis mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar dalam segi materi maupun non-materi bukan hanya itu minimnya jumlah pasukan keamanan iblis juga mempersulit posisi fraksi iblis dalam rapat ini.

Tapi jangan remehkan Naruto dia di pilih menjadi orang kepercayaan Maou Lucifer karna kecerdasannya dalam masalah negosiasi dan dimplomasi.

"baiklah kalau begitu berikan saya waktu 1 minggu untuk mempertimbangkan permintaan anda karna saya harus menyurvei tempat-tempat strategis di Kyoto untuk membuat strategi dan memaksimalkan keamana di tempat ini dengan keuntungan yang sebanding untuk kedua belah pihak" pinta Naruto dalam otaknya kini telah tersusun dengan rapi rencana-rencana yang tidak akan berdampak merugikan terhadap kedua belah pihak.

"baiklah kalau begitu selamat datang di Kyoto dan nikmatilah kunjungan anda di tempat ini"mendengar itu Naruto menyeringai puas. Saatnya untuk sang Ninja bayangan kita memulai aksinya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Skip time, Kyoto 1 minggu kemudian-

.

.  
Di sebuah ruangan yang minggu lalu menjadi pembukaan rapat negosiasi Yokai dan Iblis sudah ada beberapa orang termasuk Naruto dan Yasaka selaku pimpinan kedua belah pihak. Mereka sedang melakukan rapat keputusan final dari pihak iblis.

"Naruto-san sekarang apa rencana anda?"tanya Yasaka kepada Naruto sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"baiklah pihak kami akan memberikan keamanan kepada pihak Yokai dengan strategi 8 jalur bintang!"semua orang di buat binggung dengan apa rencana yang Naruto sebut strategi 8 jalur bintang. Dan akhirnya salah satu pemimpin Yokai angkat bicara"maaf bisa jelaskan apa yang anda maksud Naruto-san?"

.

.

."strategi 8 jalur bintang adalah dimana pihak kami menjaga Kyoto dari 8 penjuru mata angin karna menurut survei saya kemarin Kyoto memiliki 8 kuil yang memjadi pembatas daerah ini dan juga semua kedelapan kuit tersebut memiliki kekuatan spiritual masing masing apakah saya benar?"

"ya anda benar tapi kenapa hanya 8 spot saja yang anda pasang pertahanan sedangkan masih banyak jalur akses menuju kyoto yang terbuka dan itu menjadi celah yang membuat penyusup leluasa dan kami menolaknya!" pendapat Naruto di tolak mentah-mentah oleh salah satu tetua Kyoto tapi Naruto tidak menganggap gangguan itu dia hanya tersenyum

"maaf tuan Tengu-san tapi mohon jangan menghakimi saya dengan hujah penolakan anda! karna saya belum selesai menjelaskannya!"kilah Naruto dengan nada menyindir walaupun bibirnya tersenyum dan otomatis membuat tetua tersebut mendengus kesal.

"Maaf atas kelancangan salah satu tetua kami Tolong anda lanjutkan penjelasan anda Naruto-san"lerai Yasaka selaku pemimpin tertinggi di tempat mengangguk dan berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum melmanjutkan.

"memang kalau anda lihat sepintas strategi itu memiliki banyak kekurangan tapi apa anda tahu? Pepatah mengatakan jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya?" semua menggangguk"jangan bertele-tele cepat jelaskan bocah" tapi lagi-lagi tetua Tengu mendecih tidak suka dan memotong penjelasan tersebut.

"baiklah tetua Tengu-sama!"ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek yang hanya di ketahui orang yang sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia politik dan itu sukses membuat tetua Tengu mendengus untuk kesekian kali.

"dari 8 spot tersebut pihak kami akan membuat kekai pelindung yang mengelilingi semua rute dengan 8 pilar penyangga kekkai dari energi sepiritual yang berada di 8 spot tersebut, dan berakhir di pusat energi terbesar di kota ini tepatnya di istana Nijou, dan itulah inti dari strategi 8 jalur bintang dengam memusatkan pertahanan pada 8 spot sebagai pengalihan agar penyusum mengambil jalur yang bebas penjaga itu hanya kamuflase semata yang ternyata di semua rute telah terlindungi jadi bisa kalian simpulkan! kalau saja ada penyusup mereka akan habis oleh kekai khusus kami. Atau lebih mudahnya Kyoto di selubungi oleh bintang bermata 8!"

Semua orang diam mereka kalut dalam fikiran masing-masing. sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan dari pihak iblis dengan metode ini bukan hanya pihak Yokai yang mendapat keuntungan besar! Tapi iblispun sama halnya.

Prok!

Prok!

Prok!

Yasaka memberi tepuk tangan pertama di ikuti tepuk tangan dari semua tetua sampai-sampai tetua Tengu bertepuk tangan walaupun...yah secara terpaksa karna ia kalah oleh seorang bocah berumur 17 tahun.

"kami setuju dengan anda Naruto-san dan kami ingin segera melaksanakan strategi 8 jalur bintang" Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar persetujuan Yasaka dan dengan begini tugasnya di Kyoto selama seminggu sukses dan selesai.

Beberapa menit kemudian rapat selesai. Naruto segera pamit untuk meninggalkan Kyoto karna dia harus mengejar waktu untuk ikut serta dalam Rating game Rias melawan Rieser yang di laksanakan malam ini.

"Semoga tidak terlambat"

.

.

.

.  
-Kuoh Akademi,pukul 17:45-

.

.

.  
Sekarang Kelompok Gremory tengah berkumpul di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib tapi bukan hanya mereka Sona dan Tsubaki juga ada di tempat tersebut selaku perwakilan dari keluarga Sitri untuk memantau langsungnya Rating game yang sebentar lagi di mulai.

"Buchou kemana Naruto kemana dia juga belum datang?"tanya Issei gelisah pasalnya sebentar lagi Rating game di mulai! Sedangkan mereka kekurangan anggota walaupun tidak mengakibatkan disfikualisasi tapi tetap saja dengan ketidak hadiran Naruto membuat mereka kekurangan kekuatan penyerang dan ahli strategi.

"entahlah Issei sepertinya misi yang Naruto laksanakan belum selesai!"jawab Rias tenang walaupun dalam hatinya gelisah telah memasuki rongga jiwanya dan menggerogoti keberaniannya tapi dia tidak mau kalau sampai para budaknya tahu apa yang ia rasakan karna itu akan membuat mental mereka jatuh.

"jadi begitu ya! tapi... Walaupun Naruto tidak datang kita tetap harus memenangkan pertarungan ini! Benarkan teman-teman!" ucap Issei menyemangati Buchounya

"Tentu!"jawab serempak semua orang. Melihat semangat budaknya yang membara membuat Rias mengenyampingkan perasaan gelisahnya dia juga bertekat menang dan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Riser.

"Arigatou minna"ucap Rias dengan senyum simpul yang menghias bibir ranumnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul di antara mereka dan nampak seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan surai perak dari lingkaran sihir tersebut

"Rias-sama 5menit lagi pertandingan di mulai mohon ke siapan anda!"

"baik Greyfia"jawab Rias kepada wanita yang teridentifikasi bernama Greyfia, dia adalah kepala pembantu di keluarga Gremory sekaligus kakak ipar dari Rias.

"semoga beruntung Rias"ucap Sona yang meninggalkan tempat tersebut di ikuti Tsubaki menuju ruang pemantau yang berada di ruangan OSIS

"ayo para budak ku yang manis kita berangkat dan kita menangkan pertandingan ini"

"ha'i" jawab Serempak seluruh orang, mereka berjalan menuju lingkaran sihir yang sudah tersedia, dan detik berikutnya mereka menghilang menuju arena Rating Game.

.

.

.

-Back to Naruto-

.

.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja datang cepat dan bergabung dengan Rias tapi saat hendak membuat lingkaran sihir transformasi Greyfia datang dan mengatakan bahwa tidak perlu terburu-buru karna Naruto langsung di perintahkan menuju dunia bawah tanpa perlu pulang terlebih dahulu

"Haaaaah...!"Naruto menghela nafas berat karna kesibukannya sendiri tapi mau tidak mau dia adalah ninja yang menjunjung tinggi tugas.

Setelah membereskan masalah Yang berada di dunia bawah Naruto bersiap menuju Kuoh akademi untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Dia membuat lingkaran sihir transfortasi dan menghilang seketika.

Sesampainya dia di Kuoh akademi Naruto langsung menuju ruang OSIS karna di tempat ada Sona dan Tsubaki yang tengah menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan.

Braaaak!

Suara pintu di dobrak dengan paksa terdengar membuat Sona dan Tsubaki menoleh untuk mendapati seorang pria dengan wajah gelisah"Naruto nii-chan"sapa Tsubaki.

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan menuju arah kedua gadis di hadapannya"Kaicho kirim aku kedalam pertandingan! aku harus segera membantu Rias"mohon Naruto karna dia melihat dari monitor layar datar di hadapannya pertandingan berjalan dengan tidak seimbang hanya tersisa Rias,Asia,dan Issei di kubunya sedangkan di kubu lawan masih ada 3 bidak dengan kelas yang berbeda dari ketiga orang di timnya.

"maaf aku tidak bisa Naruto peraturan melarang pemain tambahan untuk masuk"

Naruto tertegun dia merasa sangat tidak berguna di saat seperti ini"baiklah kalau begitu maaf mengganggu mu Kaicho"ucap Naruto pasrah lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut karna dia tidak akan sanggup melihat kekalahan Rajanya

Tap!

Tapi sebelum ia pergi sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam tangannya tidak membiarkannya pergi berlalu. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Tsubaki yang menahannya"ada apa Tsuba-chan?"

"kau mau pergi kemana?"tanya Tsubaki yang mengeratkan genggamannya.

"aku mau pulang sudah tidak ada gunanya aku di sini Rias pasti kalah dan aku tidak sanggup melihatnya kalah. Lepaskan aku lebih baik aku pergi aku memang benar-benar tidak berguna!" ucap Naruto dengan nada datas dan dengan paksa melepas tangan Tsubaki.

Plaaaak!

Sebuah tamparan bersarang telak di pipinya minanggalkan bekas berbentuk telapak tangan berwarna merah"apa maksud mu Tsubaki!"

"apa maksud ku? Kau benar-benar bodoh Naruto lihat mereka bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun tanpa mu mereka tetap maju! Dan pantang menyerah apa kau tega? Setidaknya saksikanlah pertarungan mereka aku tahu kau memang benar mereka akan kalah tapi hargailah mereka dengan melihat pertandingan ini! Dan juga aku tahu kalau kau mencintai Rias jadi aku mohon jangan menyerah walaupun kau tidak bisa bersamanya karna pertunangan ini tapi cobalah untuk berjuang sekuat tenaga mu!"

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Tsubaki, bukan tidak mau melihat pertandingan ini tapi dia tidak tahan kalau harus melihat orang yang paling berharga baginya kalah. Walaupun tidak terima dengan semua pertunangan ini tapi apa apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia sadar diri dengan posisinya yang hanya iblis menengah dan juga iblis terinkarnasi jadi mana mungkin iblis sepertinya bisa menggugat 2 iblis berdarah murni dan membatalkan pertunangan ini.

"maaf tapi aku tidak bisa"lirih Naruto berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa ada satupun makhluk yang tahu setetes liquid bening telah mengalir di kedua bola mata indahnya, menangis? Ya dia menangis untuk ke dua kalinya dalam hidup. Coba kau bayangkan orang yang kau cintai bertunangan dengan orang lain selain dirimu! Satu rasa berjuta sakit yang kini ia derita.

Dalam langkah gontai yang di iringi nyanyian malam Naruto menuju apartermennya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuasa untuk sekedar berdiri tegak, entah kenapa setelah sadar dengan kenyataan kekuatanya seolah meningalkannya

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar dan pakaian yang ia kenakan, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kehamparan kasur yang biasa ia gunakan. Rasa lelah di jiwa dan fisiknya membuat rasa kantuknya semakin berkuasa dan akhirnya dia jatuh dalam dunia mimpi dengan harapan...

Semoga semua hanya mimpi...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE!

A/N: halo bertemu lagi dengan saya Author yang ababil ini. maaf karna karna lamanya updete fic ini.

terima kasih karna telah mendukung fic yang gila ini saya harap tidak ada yang kecewa karna Naruto di sini TIDAK godlike

terimakasih yang sudah mendukung fic sy dan juga pada para senpai dan reader yang memberi saran maupun kritikannya itu sungguh sangat berguna untuk saya. untuk Naruto DxD : in rain you lost dan Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of The Absolute Satan akan segera update setelah ini!

terakhir jangan lupa reviewnya!

Tony Uchiha Namikaze out...!


	3. Chapter 3 - Andai Kau Tahu!

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi  
Crossever : Naruto and High School DxD  
Rating : M  
Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,matrial art,Supranatural,shounen,dll  
Pairings : ?  
Warning : TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,ANCUR CAMPUR ADUK AND MORE!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hamir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias !Naru BUT NOT Godlike!

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Andai Kau Tahu!

.

.

di suatu malam di sebut tempat pemukiman tersembunyi atau tepatnya pemukiman clan Araskage tengah terjadi pembantaian masal oleh sekelompok orang. kobaran api dimana-mana dan bau amis darah yang sangat kuat tercium oleh indra penciuman dari tumpukan mayat yang berceceran dimana-mana. sungguh memperihatinkan tempat tersebut yang dulunya indah nan damai kini telah menjadi lautan darah akibat pembantaian yang terjadi tiba-tiba

"KAA-SAN"teriak seorang pemuda saat mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadannya.

"Naruto cepat pergi biar Tou-san yang melawan orang-orang itu!"ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang bertarung melawan beberapa orang pembantai.

"tapi Tou-san aku haru-" "tidak ada tapi tapian pergilah walau hanya kau seorang dan selamatkan harta paling berharga clan kita Tou-san percaya pada mu"

"baiklah Tou-san"jawab pemuda tersebut sambil membawa kotak hitam besar di punggungnya"Tou-san aku berjanji demi martabat dan dan harga diri clan kita aku Naruto Uzumaki Araskage bersumpah akan menuntut balas walaupun aku harus menjual jiwaku kepada iblis sekalipun!"

dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut tidak jarang saat dia berlari ada musuh yang menghadangnya tapi dia bisa membunuh semua penghalang tersebut walaupun tanpa ia sadari perutnya telah terobek dan bolong oleh beberapa tombak saat tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan rasa sakit dari luka-lukanya pemuda tersebut jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

.

.

"hosh...hosh...hosh astagah mimpi itu lagi"ucap Naruto yang bangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan nafas tersekal-sekal.

"buchou?"dengan tidak sadar Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dan itu otomatis membuat dadanya sakit. sakit karna mengingat wanita yang ia cintai akan melangsungkan pertaunangan malam ini tapi bukan dengan dirinya melainkan pria lain perlahan airmata mengalir dari kedua iris birunya karna tidak kuat menahan beban di dada yaitu rasa sakit! sakit karna wanita yang ia cintai akan menjadi milik orang lain,sakit karna dirinya gagal menepati janjinya kepada gadis yang ia sayangi untuk selalu melindungi gadis tersebut dan gagal untuk memiliki gadis bersurai merah yang begitu berkilau dan lebih merah dari darah.

tanpa ia sadari sebuat lingkaran sihir putih tercipta di kamarnya dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut menampakan sesosok wanita cantik bersurai silver yang sedari tadi melihat tangisannya.

"Naruto-kun?"ucap lirih Wanita tersebut dan membuat Naruto dengan cepat mengusap airmatanya, dia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya menangis karna baginya airmata adalah tanda bahwa dirinya lemah.

"gomen ne Greyfia Onee-sama!"lirih Naruto sedangkan Greyfia hanya tersenyum miris melihat tingkah laku Naruto."jangan sok kuat di hadapan Onee-sama!"

"Apa maksud mu Onee-sama?"

"aku tahu kau baru saja menangis dan aku tahu kau kecewa dengan semua ini"Naruto tertegun mendengan ucapan Greyfia yang sudah ia anggap Kakak perempuananya.

"aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan segalnya dari mu Onee-sama!"ucap Naruto yang tersenyum miris menanggapi wanita yang sudah ia anggap Onee-sama-nya

"kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya datanglah dan rebut dia dengan kedua tangan mu!"

"tapi Onee-sama aku hanya seorang budak sekaligus iblis redahan mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu? mana mungkin aku menggagalkan pertunangan dari kedua iblis kelas tinggi? aku sadar diri aku bukan siapa-siapa dan ak-" "dasar BAKA apa maksud mu kau bukan siapa-siapa? walaupun kau hanya budak iblisnya tapi kau adalah pria yang mencintainya setulus hati mu dan apakah kau mau kalah sebelum berperang?" Naruto menggeleng saat Greyfia menggantung ucapannya.

"kalau begitu rebut dia dan dapatkan dia! kau tidak akan mengubah segalanya dan akan menjadi pecundang...! kalau kau tetap duduk manis di sini sedangkan dia menjadi milik orang lain! datanglah malam ini pukul 7 dan ubah takdirnya!" setelah itu Greyfia pergi dengan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung dan masih mencerna ucapa tersebut.

"benar! aku harus mengubah takdirnya"ucap Naruto seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya, dan saat itu juga dia mengambil sebuah laptop di dalam birunya bergerak liar saat melihat data-data yang berada di laptop tersebut dan sebuah seringai tampak di wajah tampannya.

"waktunya untuk memcoba benda tersebut"Naruto mematikan laptopnya dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam tas, lalu ia mengangkat kasur tempat tidurnya dan membuka lantai yang berada tepat di bawah kasur di dari balik lantai tersebut ada anak tangga yang entah kemana? Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuruni anak tangga tersebut menuju ruang bawah tanah peribadinya.

Prok!

Prok!

Dengan 2 tepukan tangan darinya ruangan gelap tersebut seketika menjadi terang benderang menampakan sebuah pintu dengan tingkat keamana tinggi, Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di saping pintu yang terdapat Hand Scaner dan mendekatkan matanya ke sebuah kamera kecil yang berada tepat di hadapannya untuk menyocokan retina matanya. Sebuah tingkat keamanan yang cukup tinggi karna di lengkapi dengan Hand Scaner dan kamera pemeriksa retina mata. Setelah beberapa detik melakukan hal tersebut sebuah lampu berwarna hijau dengan bunyi klik! Menyala menandakan pintu sukses terbuka.

Zuuuus!

Bunyi khas pintu geser automatic terdengar dan Naruto memasuki ruangan yang ada di balik tempat tersebut. Sebuah monitor hologram menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia dapatkan dan setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati sebuah tabung besar yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah Armor suit berwarna hitam. tanpa basa basi Naruto menyentuh tombol merah yang berada di samping tabung tersebut."aku akan membawa mu pulang Rias"

[Araskage bodysuit Prototive on]

.

.

.

.

.  
-Gremoy Mansion-

.

.  
Di sebuat ruangan megah tepatnya aula bernuansa putih tanda akan di adakannya sebuah ikatan suci antara keluarga Gremory dan Phenex tengah berdatangan para tamu undangan yang cukup banyak, melihat karna acara tersebut adalah acara pertunangan 2 clan dari 72 pilar iblis yang tersisa dan juga mempelai wanita adalah adik dari raja iblis Lucifer yang sekarang,jadi tidak heran kalau pesta tersebut mengundang banyak tamu dari iblis kelas bawah maupun kelas atas.

Tapi nampaknya acara tersebut tidak mendapat respon bagus dari mempelai wanita karna sang mempelai wanita yaitu Rias tidak mencintai sang mempelai pria dan dia terpaksa melakukan pertunangan ini karna desakan dari kedua belah pihak keluarga juga karna dia kalah dalam Ratin game.

"issei!"ucap Rias lirih saat menatap penampilannya di hadapan cermin besar. Dalam hatinya dia berharap bahwa pria yang ia sukai datang menyelamatkannya tapi dia sadar karna itu hanyalah egonya semata!

"andai saja kau aku tidak egois" lanjutnya saat dia mengingat kejadian akhir di Rating game. Dengan gagah berani sang Pawn Issei mati-matian bertarung melawan Riser yang jelas-jelas kekuatanya diatas Issei tapi tetap saja Issei melawannya walaupun harus membahayakan pada akhirnya Issei kalah karna dirinya menyerah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Issei budak yang ia sangat sayangi bukan...! Tapi cintai!

Setitik liquit bening mengalir dari kedua iris green and blue-nya saat mengingat ke jadian tersebut dan itu pula karna pria yang merebut hatinya kini terbaring dalam kondisi penyembuhan."Rias Ojou-sama waktunya telah tiba"ucap salah satu maid mengingatkan kepadanya.

"baiklah"jawab Rias dengan senyum palsu untuk menutupi rasa sedih yang menghiasi wajah ayunya dan dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju aula tempat acara yang akan di mulai.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rias tiba di sebuah altar upaca. tempat untuk melakukan acara tersebut dan mungkin tempat yang akan mengubah kagum dapat di temui dari apa yang di tunjukan para tamu karna Kagum akan kecantikan sang mempelai wanita! Bagaimana tidak?Rias yang notabenenya memang cantik dengan tubuh bak top model internasional kini terbalut drees putih suci selutut dengan hiasan mawar putih di beberapa bagian tertentu dan juga aura kebangsawananya itu menambah kesan kecantikannya.

"Akeno kemana Naruto nii-chan dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya? Apa dia tidak datang?" tanya Tsubaki yang tiba-tiba datang mendekati Akeno,Kiba, dan Koneko.

"Kami juga tidak tahu di mana Naru-kun tapi mungkin di belum pulang dari misinya!"

"jadi begitu ya! Baiklah aku sesana dulu menyusul Kaichou" jawab Tsubaki yang berjalan menuju Sona berada'Nii-chan kenapa kau lari dari masalah'batin Tsubaki

"mohon maaf kepada saudara-saudara yang terhormat karna waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam harap perhatiananya karna acara akan segera di mulai!"ucap seorang MC yang memimpin jalannya upacara pembukaan. Seketika semua tamu undangan menjadi dia dan lebih memilih fokus melihat upacara pertunangan yang akan di mulai.

"saudara-saudara dengan penuh hormat saya persembahkan calon tunangan saya Rias Gremory!"ucap Riser meriah di sambut tepukan tangan dari semua undangan saat Rias yang naik menuju altar upacara tersebut.

Braaaaak...!

Semua orang syok mendengar suara gaduh di belakang mereka yang ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari pintu yang di jebol paksa hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Issei?"ucap Rias syok karna melihat siapa orang yang datang menjembol tempat tersebut. Ya Isse yang berada di hadapan pintu tersebut tapi jangan salah bukan dia yang menjebol pintu tersebut tapi Naruto-lah yang menghancurkannya.

"Buchou aku dan Naruto datang untuk menyelamatkan mu!" tepat setelah Issei mengatakan hal tersebut tiba-tiba sebuah kegelapan menyelimuti semua tempat semua orang yang merasakan kegelapan tersebut langsung bergidik ngeri tapi untuk sebagian petinggi dan iblis tua yang merasakan kegelapan tersebut hanya bisa mematung pasalnya mereka tahu siapa orang yang menyebabkan semua ini!

"The Dark Shadow killer"gumam salah satu iblis tua tidak sadar menyebutkan kata tersebut.

Sriiiing!

Sebuah Fuma Shuriken menancap dengan tepat di dinding yang tidak jauh hanya sekitar 5 CM dari wajah Riser," Siapa yang berni melakukan ini?"jelas hal itu membuat Riser Syok tapi rasa syok tersebut dapat ia tutupi dengan rasa geram dan membuat dia berteriak seenak jidatnya.

Hening!

Semua masih hening mereka terhanyut dalam adegan dramatis tersebut dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan bodoh dari Riser.

"Aku tanya siapa yang melakukan ini... BRENGSEK!" Lagi lagi dengan seenak jidatnya Riser berteriak.

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak Ojou-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek dia berjalan dengan santai memasuki barisan depan sekarang dia mengenakan Tuxedo hitam dengan sepatu pantopel hitam berkilau sedangkam di punggungnya dia menggendong sebuah kotak hitam dan di bagian belakang pinggangnya sepasang katana bertengger dengan manis. Dan itu membuat penampilanya begitu unik dan menawan!

"Siapa kau... BERENGSEK! dan apa maksud mu mengganggu acara pertunangan kami?"

"aw...aw...aw apakah ini sambutan mu kepada tamu undangan Ojou-chan?"ejek Naruto dan itu membuat Riser geram! Seketika Naruto menyeringai tipis dan langsung memasang wajah datar yamg belum pernah ia tunjukan.

Sedangkan Rias?

Dia hanya tersenyum saat 'sekedar' memandang tingkah laku Naruto sedangkan tatapanya ia Fokuskan menatap Issei yang tersenyum kepadanya di dekat Teman-temannya.

"siapa kau Berengsek? Dan apa yang kau inginkan... hah? Dasar iblis rendah!"hina Riser seketika.

"aku tidak ingin apa-apa dan aku bukan siapa-siapa yang aku inginkan hanya membawa pergi Buchou ke tempat yang seharunya ia berada!"

"heh kalau begitu langkahi mayat ku dulu!"

"dengan senang hati!"jawab Naruto tegas

"baiklah kalau begitu saya Greyfia lucifuger mewakili pihak Gremory akan menjadi wasit di pertandingan antara Riser-sama melawan Naruto-sama"setelah Greyfia mengucapkan hal tersebut Naruto dan Riser langsung di transfer menuju arena pertempuran.

.

.

-Arena Pertempura-

.

.  
"menyerah-lah sebelum aku membunuh iblis rendahan"ejek Riser yang mulai menaikan aura iblisnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak mau membalas ucapan bodoh yang di lontarkan Musuhnya karna baginya terlalu banyak berbicara dalam pertarungan adalah tindakan pecundang!

"sial kau jawab Aku BERENGSEK"

Riser yang mulai geram melapisi ke dua tinjunya dengan Api yang membara! Dalam kecepatan yang sangat cepat dia mencoba meninju wajah bagian kiri Naruto.

Braaakh!

Naruto terkena telak oleh pukulan Riser, itu membuatnya terpental dan menabrak dinding pembatas hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Heh... Lemah! Apa cuma in-"

Ejekan Riser terpotong saat dia syok melihat 2 [Fuma Shuriken] yang melaju ke arahnya dengan cepat! Tapi saat jarak serangan tersebut hampir mengenai sasaran, Raiser menembakan 2 bola api besar yang melahap kedua Fuma Shuriken tersebut"trik bodoh yang tidak akan berguna"

"tapi apakah begitu?"Riser syok saat dia mendengar suara Naruto dari arah belakanga dan reflek membalikan tubuhnya...

Jleeeb!

tapi sayang sebuah Katana hitam telah menembus perutnya darah segar mengalir deras dari perutnya dan saat itu juga dia sadar, bahwa Naruto telah menusuknya"pergilah keneraga Berengsek" ucap Naruto mencabut Katananya dan langsung memendang Riser hingga terpental jauh dan tersungkur dengan sempurna.

"hahahaha kau yang akan pergi keneraka makhluk rendahan"

Naruto syok bukan main saat luka Riser beregenerasi dengan cepat dan sekarang dia sudah terbang dengan ke dua sayap apinya.

'cih,Merepotkan'batin Naruto.

Kemudian dia mencabut katana putih yang berada di belakang pinggangnya dan mengalirinya dengan [Demonic Power] tidak mau membung waktu Riser menembakan beberapa bola api besar ke arah Naruto tapi Naruto masih bisa menghindarinya sebagian dan juga membelah sebagian lagi dengan Katananya.

"menarik sangat menarik tapi kau tidak akan mampu membunuh ku makhluk rendahan"

Dengan kecepatan yang di luar akal sehat Riser yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah terlapisi api menyerbu Naruto. Dia memukul menendang dan membanting Naruto.

'uugh... sial kalau begini terus aku bisa kalah'batin Naruto saat dia terkapar lemah di sebuah kawah lebar yang di hasilkan dari bantingan Riser. Perlahan Naruto bangkit dan menatap Riser yang ada di atas terbang dengan angkuhnya.

Sedangkan di doom penonton Rias yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan budaknya sedang meminta pertandingan di hentikan oleh kakaknya tapi Sirzachs hanya tersenyum dan berkata"tenanglah! Dan lihat saja jangan remehkan tangan kiri ku!"Sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk lemah mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti perintah kakaknya dan dia juga percaya hal itu. Hey jangn bercanda! Tidak mungkin bukan seorang tangan kiri Maou-sama selemah ini? Maka itulah yang Rias sekarng percayai.

Kembali ke arena pertempuran Naruto yang sudah berdiri mulai terbang dengan cepat dari kedua katananya memancarkan 2 cahaya berbeda yaitu hitam dan putih. Mata birunya berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil vertikal dan menajamkan pengelihatannya.

"aku akan membunuh mu dalam satu serangan!"ucap Naruto saat kedua Katananya bertambah terang. saat itu pula di sekeliling arena pertempuran muncul kegelapan yang hampir menutupi semua arena.

[エンジニアリング·キル一族：影の殺人]

[Technique Kills Clan : Shadow Killer]

Entah datang dari mana, dengan sangat cepat kegelapan sudah mengeliingi Riser dan yang membuatnya bertambah syok adalah 6 Naruto yang mengelilinginya" apa-apan in-ini? SIALAN KAU RENDAHAN"bentak Riser dalam kepanikannya ia juga menembakan puluhan bola api kearah 6 Naruto tapi hal tersebut percuma karna bola-bola api itu hanya menembus ke enam Naruto.

"I want Kill you!" Suara Naruto bergema dalam kegelapan begitu pula 6 Naruto yang melesat menyerang Riser!.

Bagai kilatan-kilatan hitam ke 6 Naruto menebas,menusuk,menghunus dan mencabik-cabik Riser. Sang korban yang malang hanya mampu berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan rasa yng sangat menyakitkan yang baru kali ini dia rasakan. sedangkan di Doom penonton, Semua orang hanya dapat mendengar jeritan Riser tanpa bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi karna kegelapan sudah menutupi seluruh Arena pertarungan.

Perlahan Kegelapan mulai memudar dan dapat dlihat,Darah segar menyembur kemana-mana dari luka dengan berbagai macam ukuran yang terlihat jelas di tubuh Riser, kemudian Riser jatuh menghantam dengan kasar.

Sedangkan Naruto juga jatuh menghantam tanah, bukan karna terluka atau apa! tapi karna staminanya terkuras oleh tekhnik yang belum ia kuasai tadi dan juga pembagian energi yang ia lakukan untuk membuat 6 clone untuk tekhnik-nya tadi.

"ugh... SIALAN KAU MAKHLUK RENDAHAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU! OUGH... dan kau tidak akan mampu membunuh ku karna aku ABADI..."

Riser merasa ia sudah di ambang batasnya tapi karna ego dan kesombongan yang begitu besar, dia tidak mau mengaku kalah walaupun dalam hatinya masih membekas dengan jelas rasa takut, sakit, dan entah apa itu... tapi yang jelas kondisi kejiwaannya sangat buruk sekarang ini! dan itu adalah efek dari Tekhnik Naruto barusan karna tekhnik tersebut bukan hanya menyerang fisik tapi juga menyerang kondisi pesikologis korban. Dan kegelapan yang Naruto lepaskan sama seperti listrik kejut berukuran atom yang langsung menyeranga syaraf otak korban.

"kau fikir kau makhluk abadi? baiklah kalau begitu tapi apakah makhluk abadi seperti mu tidak bisa merasakan TAKUT?"

DEG!

Riser tertegun saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba saja dalam hatinya Rasa takut, sedih, marah dan... entah apa itu mulai menggerogoti ke angkuhan dan kesombongannya. sebuah rasa yang sangat membuat mu merasakam apa yang di sebut rasa sakit, sebuh rasa yang membuat mu merasakan rasa sedih dan sebuah rasa yang membuat mu tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang mengerikan dan mungkin tidak akan, pernah kau lupakan!

Bruuuuk!

tubuh Riser seketika ambruk entah karna apa? tapi yang jelas pandangan matanya menunjukan pandangan kosong yang menyiratkan betapa takutnya ia sampai-sampai terjerat dalam sebuah Genjutsu! atau ilusi yang mungkin akan membuatnya sadar dan menghancurkan sifat arogannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada Onii-sama?" ucap seorang gadis yang seenaknya muncul di hadapan Riser.

"aku hanya memberinya sebuah pelajaran hehehe" ucap Naruto dengan memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya tapi dengan otomatis gadis loli bersurai pirang dengan rambut bor di bagian ujungnya itu merona bagai kepiting rebus.

"semoga kakak mu sadar dan sampai jumpa Ojou-sama Phenex!"ucap Naruto dengan membungkuk ala gantleman

setelah itu Naruto menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Riser dan Ojou-sama Phenex yang masih tersipu.

.

.

-Gremory Mansion-

.

.  
"Naruto-kun kau memang benar-benar hebat dan kau adalah pelayan ku yang sangat ku sayangi" ucap Rias dengan senyum simpul yang ia berikan kepada pria blonde di hadapannya. sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saat membalas ucapan Rias.

perlu di ketahui setelah pertarungan Naruto dan Riser, semua kelompok Gremory berkumpul di ruang tamu keluarga Gremory kecuali Naruto dan Rias yang berada di balkon atas.

"ne..Buchou bolehkah aku jujur kepada mu?"tanya Naruto ragu pasalnya ia takut kalau Rias akan menolak pernyataan cintanya bahkan yang lebih parah Naruto takut Rias membencinya karna sudah lancang mencintai majikannya. ok...! itu terlalu berlebihan dan sekaranglah waktunya

"Rias Sebenarnya aku sudah menyembunyikan semua ini dari pertama kau menyelamatkan ku"

"apa itu Naruto-kun kau menyembunyikan apa dari ku?"tanya Rias heran saat Naruto menggantung ucapannya. Lalu Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk memantapkan tekatnya

"Sebenarnya Aku... Me-"

Braaak!

"Buchou ayo ikut aku menaiki Griffin dan berkeliling!"ucap Issei semangat!

Tapi andai dia tahu ucapan dan kedatangannya sudah mengacaukan rencana Naruto yang dari awal sudah ia fikirkan matang-matang.

"..."

"baiklah Issei tunggu aku di bawah aku akan segera kesana!"ucap Rias dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang. Tapi hal itu membuat 'ORANG' blonde di sampingnya mengerti satu hal.

"ne..Naruto-kun aku harus pergi dulu lain kali kau harus menjelaskan semuannya!" Naruto mengangguk lemah dengan apa yang Rias katakan.

"Aku akan jujur kepada mu dan hanya kau yang tau bahwa aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan dari pria itu! Karna aku mencintainya Jaa Naruto-kun!"

DEG

Tepat seperti dugaan saat melihat senyum yang begitu merekah dari Rias yang di tunjukan 'hanya' kepada Issei. Dan itu bagaikan menekan tombol merah untuk memicu ledakan boom! Begitu pula saat ini Naruto benar-benar hancur hatinya merasa sangat sakit saat mendengar dan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Gadis yang ia cintai mencintai orang lain? Dan lebih parahnya lagi hal tersebuat terjadi ketika dia ingin...

Menyatakan cintanya!

Coba kau bayangkan seandainya kau mencintai seseorang tapi saat kau hendak menyatakan cinta mu! Sang orang tercinta mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai orang lain!dan itu sesaat sebelum kau menyatakan cinta mu. Sungguh teragis!. Betapa hancurnya Naruto saat ini hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah anak sungai telah terbentuk di kedua pipi tan-nya yang mengalir dari blue shappire cerah yang kini mulai redup.

"Andai kau tahu...! Andai kau tahu... Rias aku... Mencintai mu! Apakah kau akan tetap mengatakan ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE!

A/N : halo semua! Im come back(lambai-lambai kaya banci kaleng) dan saya mencoba cara penulisan baru dengan edit sana sini hehe taph adakah yang setuju kalau nama jurusnya di bikin 2 bahasa seperti di atas?

Yah tolong berilah saran kepada saya para senpai yang benar-benar dan juga para reader sekalian

dan apakah cerita ini main streem? Tolong tanggapannya.

Untuk yang nanya kekuatan Naruto itu apa tenang aja ini masih permulaan jadi nanti bakalan terbuka sendirinnya! Dan saya gx bkin Naruto Godlike! Walaupun nanti di akhir-akhir cerita mungkin bkalan godlike tapi masih lama banget kali!

Sekian khotbah saya#di bacok. Dan yang terakhir thanks buat yang udah dukung fic ketiga gaje nan abal dari saya author yang ababil dan kadang authis :D

Jangan lupa RnR MINNA JAA


	4. Chapter 4 - Kontradiksi

**_Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi_**

**_CrossOver : Naruto and High School DxD_**

**_Rating : M_**

**_Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, matrial art, Supranatural, (semi) hurt/comfort_**

**_Pairings : ?_**

**_Warning! : Typo, Abal-abal, Gaje, Ancur, Campur aduk dan bikin sakit mata!_**

**_._**

**_Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hamir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias !Naru BUT NOT Godlike! warning: inside!_**

**_._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Kontradiksi_**

* * *

Di sebuah padang rumput yang hijau berbaring seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, semilir angin yang menerpa wajah sang pemuda membuatnya merasakan perasaan damai untuk sejenak melupakan semua itu adalah Naruto ia masih saja mengingat ucapan Rias beberapa waktu yang lalu dan itu membut hatinya hancur dan tidak bisa melupakan hal tersebut bahkan untuk seumur hidupnya

Sakit...? Jelas. kesal...? Tentu. kecewa...? Pasti. itulah yang Naruto rasakan sekaran... bagaimana tidak? coba kau bayangkan! Gadis yang kau cintai mencintai teman mu sendiri dan yang lebih parahnya kau tahu sesaat kau hendak menyatakan cinta kepada gadis tersebut?

tapi dia sadar akan hal itu, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa dan juga hanya iblis kelas menengah yang ia dapat beberapa bulan lalu atas pengabdianya terhadap Yondai Maou dan kerja kerasnya.

sedangkan Rias? dia adalah Higt Class Devil berdarah murni, memiliki bidak pribadi yang sekaligus Naruto di dalamnya dan juga adik dari Maou Sirzach Lucifer.

jadi... apakah pantas Dia(Naruto) mengharapkan cinta dari gadis yang super sempurna dimatanya? kalaupun iya... itu karna gadis tersebut juga mencintainya!

sedangkan dalam kasusnya sekarang?

"haaaah... sangat menyakitkan untuk mengingatnya"Naruto menghela nafas berat sesudah merutuki nasif cintanya

ok! kesampingkan hal tersebut walaupun dia pintar dalam strategi perang dan ahli dalam pertarungan tapi tidak dengan masalah cinta. setelah beberapa jam Naruto berbaring di tempat tersebut ia memutuskan pulang ke rumah karna tanpa ia sadari matahari sudah condong kebarat menandakan sang rembulan akan segera menggantikan tugas sang mentari.

dengan langkah gontai Naruto menusuri jalan raya yang ramai tapi saat di tengah perjalanan insting ninjanya yang sensitif menjerit.

dan benar saja sebuah tebasan berkekuatan suci mengarah kepadannya namun dia masih bisa menghindar dengan melompat kesamping kiri.

"siapa kalian?"tanya Naruto dengan memasang sikap siaga bertarung. kepada dua sosok makhluk yang ia yakini sebagai manusia dengan aura suci walaupun Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah kedua orang tersebut karna mereka memakai jubah putih bergaris kuning di tengahnya hingga menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan dari iblis pendosa sepertimu?" terdengar suara feminim dari salah seorang yang mengcungkan pedang besar di hadapan Naruto.

"cih,lalu apa maksud kalian menyerang iblis pendosa ini"

"karna kau adalah musuh kami"

wuuust!

dengan cepat orang tersebut menyerang dengan membabibuta tapi Naruto masih sempat menahan serangan tersebut. dan menyebabkan dentuman keras yang memekikan telinga di setiap beradunya katana Naruto dan pedang besar orang tersebut.

"wow... Perhatikan serangan mu Nona! kau hampir saja menghancurkan pedang ku!"

"heh... pedang mu bagus juga biasanya pedang yang menerima serangan ku langsung langsung berkeping-keping"

"hahahaha kau lucu Nona benar-benar lucu"saking lucunya Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga bergulingan di tanah?

twitch!

sedangkan di kepala gadis tersebut sebuah perempatan berkedut menandakan dia sedang kesal!"apa yang kau tertawakan baka! apa ada yang lucu?"

"hahaha maaf bukan maksud menertawakan mu tapi... kaulah yang terlalu meremehkan pedang ku! apa kau kira**_ [Excalibur Destrucion]_ **mu bisa menghancurkan pedang ku?"

Dan saat itu pula kedua orang tersebut syok bukan main! Bagaimana mungkin seorang iblis yang notabenenya adalah musuh pedang suci tahu sampai sedetil itu terhadap pedang yang ada di genggamannya? Apakah info gereja sudah tersebar luas? Mana mungkin! Bahwasanya informasi tentang 7 Excalibur sangat rahasia di kalangan umum dan pihak gereja kalaupun ada itu hanya para petinggi dan Exorcis ternama!

"hey Nona kenapa kau malah melamun?" dan sontak ucapan Naruto membuyarkan semua kalkulasi-kalkulasi yang ada di benak kedua orang tersebut.

"bagaimana kau tahu tentang semua itu?"

"haaaah... Tidak penting dan terlalu merepotkan untuk menceritakannya, lebih baik aku pulang!"jabaw Naruto santai dan melenggang pergi berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"jangan kabur iblis sialan"

Setelah itu Xenovia menerjang kearah Naruto. dia mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal mencoba memenggal kepala Naruto.

Traank!

Tapi dengan mudah Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri serta menarik katana putih di pinggangnya untuk memblok serangan tersebut.

"jangan ganggu aku Exorcist aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung!"Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar dan dingin yang menusuk serta menatap orang tersebut dengan sepasang mata merah berpupil vertikal membuat orang yang ia tatap membeku.

Pluk!

"siapa Nama mu Nona?"tanya Naruto dengan senyum lembut dan mata yang berubah menjadi blue shappire seperti biasa seraya membuka kerudung jubah yang menutupi orang tersebu. Dapat di lihat dengan jelas orang itu adalah gadis cantij bersurai biru pendek se leher dengan sedikit warna hijau.

"Xe-xenovia!"gumam gadis yang teridentifikasi bernama Xenovia secara gugup namun cukup untuk di dengar Naruto.

"nama yang cantik! secantik Wajahnya!"

Dan setelah itu Naruto menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Xenovia yang masih cengho dengan blushing gaje yang di kedua pipinya.

.

.

Pagi harinya Naruto sudah bangun sejak pukul 5 pagi tadi untuk melaksanakan kegiatan rutinya yaitu melatih kekuatan fisik dan mandi setelahnya. Naruto melirik jam tangan hitam di tangan kirinya dan menampakan pukul 6 masih 30 menit lagi untuk berangkat kesekolah. Sekarang ia berada di ruang bawah tanah peribadinya untuk melanjutkan penelitian atau lebih tepatnya menyelesaikan benda ciptaannya.

"haaah... Baru 90% berarti 10% lagi hingga benda ini sempurna!"lirih Naruto serta menghembuskan nafas berat fasalnya sudah hampir 1 tahun ini ia membuat 'benda ini' dan masih saja belum selesai.

"Naruto apa kau di dalam?"Naruto mendongak ke atas melihat monitor yang menyajikan hasil dari mini CCTV yang ia pasang di pintu masuk.

"masuk saja Kiba aku sudah membuka sensornya!" perintah Naruto terhadap sahabatnya yang memang tinggal satu atap dengananya dan juga satu-satunya orang yang tahu dengan proyeknya.

"apakah belum selesai?"tanya Kiba serta duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Naruto.

"belum dan aku masih bingung!"

"bingung? Apa yang kau bingungkan?"

"[Makkura Arashikage Armor] yang sudah aku kerjakan selama setahun ini tidak merespon dengan baik, padahal aku sudah mengikuti semua tata cara yang ada di black box clan ku, tapi tetap saja input power yang memakan stamina ku lebih besar! dari pada output power yang di keluarkan" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"jadi begitu ya! Ah aku punya cara coba kau gunakan segel kegelapan mu untuk meminimalkan stamina dan membuat output power up gila-gilaan"Naruto berfikir sejenak saat mendengar ide sahabatnya, dia menimbang kerugian dan kelebihan cara tersebut dan setelah beberapa saat dia tahu harus apa.

"tidak tidak tidak! aku tidak mau menggunakan segel terkutuk ini"tukas Naruto cepat. Yang di sambut senyum simpul oleh Kiba.

'kau masih saja tidak berubah sobat'batin Kiba.

"ah... lebih baik ayo kita berangkat, Kalau tidak kita akan terlambat!"

"baiklah"jawab Kiba. Dan mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Naruto dan Kiba berganti pakaian karna mereka hanya tinggal memakai seragam dan juga sarapan.

Dan duo blonde tersebut melenggang pergi dari apartermenya menuju Kuoh akademi dan di sinilah hal yang paling merepotkan bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya setiap hari di perjalanan mereka berdua harus mendapat godaan dan tatapan Kagum, Malu, Terperson, nafsu dan Lapar? Dari setiap gadis yang menyapa mereka atau hanya untuk menatap Naruto dan Kiba.

Sesampainya di gerbang masuk Kuoh akademi mereka berdua telah di sambut senyuman hangat dari Akeno, dan Koneko.

"ohayo Naru-kun Kiba-kun"

"ohayo Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan" jawab Naruto dan tidak lupa senyuman lima jari yang selalu dia tunjukan.

"Naruto"

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja dada Naruto merasa sakit saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat-sangat membuat mood paginya memburuk. Namun mau tidak mau dia harus menjawab sapaan majikannya karna baginya menjawab pertanyaan dari tuannya adalah perioritas pertama dan kesampingkan masalah hati yang berkecambuk.  
"Ohayo Buchou"sapa Naruto dengan senyum yang sangat sangat di pakrakan. Dan itu di sadari oleh Akeno yang berada di sampingnya.

"Issei kenapa kau berangkat bersama Buchou?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar tidak suka.

"karna mulai sekarang aku tinggal dengan Issei! jadi wajarkan kalau aku berangkat bersamanya" jawab Rias cepat sebelum Issei dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tidak percaya dari Naruto.

"jadi begitu ya! maaf aku duluan Rias aku harus ke perpustakaan"jawab Naruto datar sambil berbalik cepat meninggalkan semua orang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingun dari Rias atas tingkah lakunya dan ucapan yang jarang di keluarkan Naruto yaitu 'Rias' bukan 'Buchou'

'ada apa dengan mu Naruto' batin Rias dan mereka semua melenggang pergi menuju kekas masing-masing.

* * *

**_-Skip Time-_**

* * *

Malam harinya tim penelitian ilmu gaib berada di sebuah gedung tua untuk memusnahkan iblis liar atas perintah dari dunia bawah.

"baiklah Kiba,Naruto,Koneko, dan Issei kalian masuklah kedalam dan giring Iblis liar keluar biar aku dan Akeno yang membereskannya"

"ha'i Buchou!" jawab Ise dan Koneko sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto hanya diam dan masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu.

"Akeno apa kau merasa tingkah laku aneh dari Naruto dan Kiba?" tanya Rias yang bingung dengan kedua bidaknya.

"entahlah Rias aku juga tidak tahu"jawab Akeno datar.

Di dalam gedung yang gelap tanpa sedikitpun penerangan cahaya Naruto,Kiba,Koneko dan Ise berada.

"dia datang!"ucap Koneko.

Beeetz

Koneko memukuk Kepala iblis liar tersebut sekuat tenaga Namun karna iblis tersebut terlalu kuat Dia dapat menahan dan membalik keadaan.

"kiba-senpai tolong aku!"

"..." tidak ada respon dari kiba walaupun dia malah melamun dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Puk!

Merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya Kiba menoleh dan mendapatkan Naruto yang tersenyum"ingat sobat misi tetap misi dan kesampingkan masalah mu aku berjanji akan membantau mu! Setelah ini berakhir"

"baiklah sobat!"jawab Kiba dan dengan cepat Menebas Iblis tersebut menjadi dua Sedangkan Naruto melempar bagian atas iblis tersebu keluar sedangkan Ise memapah Koneko yang terluka keluar.

Setelah iblis tersebut di musnahkan semua orang berada di tengah jalan hendak pulang tapi sebuah bunyi tamparan menghentikan mereka.

"Kiba ada apa dengan mu? Berbuat hal secerobah itu bisa membahayakan nyawa kelompok kita"marah Rias terhadap Kiba.  
"Sumimasen buchou"jawab Kiba datar. Merasa ada yang salah Naruto yang merasa kesal dengan tindakan Rias terhadap kiba. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua

Betzzz!

Rias melebarkan matanya saat tanganya di cengkam sebuah tangan kekar berwarna tan saat ia hendak menampar Kiba lagi."cukup Rias biarkan Kiba pergi mungkin dia sedang banyak fikiran"tegas Naruto serta dia melirik Kiba untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"tapi Naruto dia ceroboh dan dapat membahayakan nyawa yang lain dan jangan sebut aku Rias saat kita sedang dalam misi!"

Tanpa Rias sadari ucapanya telah membuat Lubang di hati Naruto bertambah, Naruto tidak menyangka dan tidak menduka akan semua hal tersebut. Apa salahnya menyebut Nama? Toh misi juga sudah berakhir? Dan itu yang membuat Naruto geram.

"terserah kau saja Buchou" jawab Naruto datar dan menusuk. Walaupun dia sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di hatinya, berusaha tetap ramah dan se-normal mungkin dalam nenanggapi Rias, tapi tetap saja luka tetaplah luka dan pasti memiliki bekas walaupun sudah terobati! Namun beda halnya dengan Kasus Naruto lubang di hatinya yang masih baru kini bertambah besar atas ucapan Gadis di hadapanya dan ini untuk kedua kalinya gadis tersebut menoreh luka pada hatinya.

Merasa tidak ada guna untuk terus berdebat dan berada di tempat tersebut Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rias yang menitikan air mata atas apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"hei sialan! Apa yang kau ucapkan terhadap Buchou? kenapa Buchou menangis?"

"..."tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Ise Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya sedangkan Ise bertambah geram dengan sikap acuh tak acuh dari Naruto.

"Sialan kau Naruto!"

**_[Boost]_**

Ucap Issei dengan efek Suara mekanik bergema dari sarung tangan merah berbentuk lengan naga merah dan keristal hijau yang berada di punggung lengannya bersinar semakin terang

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto dan itu membuat kesabaran Issei musnah. Dengan cepat Ise berlari ke arah Naruto dan sekuat tenaga mencoba memukulnya.

Buaakh!

Naruto agak terpelanting kebelakang tapi dia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Buakh!

Lagi-lagi Ise memukul Naruto dengan bertubi-tubi dan membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke aspal, sedangkan Ise bernafas tersekal-sekal setelah menghajar makhluk kuning yang ada di hapadannya.

"apa kau sudah puas memukul ku?"tanya Naruto datar saat menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"apa maksud mu berkata kasar kepada Buchou?"

"kau tidak perlu tahu! Dan orang bodoh seperti mu tidak akan mengerti! orang yang tidak merasakan tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya di sakiti"jawab Naruto datar saat menghilang dengan Lingkaran sihir.

"Naru-kun aku paham dengan perasaan mu"gumam Akeno dengan nada rendah yang hanya di dengar olehnya sendiri. Kemudia mereka semua pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Ke esokan harinya seperti biasa situasi di club penelitian ilmu gaib namun yang berbeda kali ini adalah Kiba dan Naruto yang tidak hadir di ruangan tersebut bahkan sokolahpun mereka berdua tidak masuk dan itu membuat anggota yang lain merasa cemas terutama Rias sebagai majikanya.

"Ise apa kau tahu kenapa Yuuto bertingkah aneh?"

"tidak Buchou namun sifatnya berubah setelah dia melihat foto pedang yang di sebut Excalibur!"jelas Issei

"haaa... Sepertinya nafsu balas dendamnya kembalilagi!"Ise yang tidak mengerti jawaban Rias menautkan alisnya bingung sebab dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti arah pembicaraan yang Rias tuju

"ano... Apa maksud mu Buchou?"

"kau tidak tahu Ise-kun karna ini adalah masalah peribadinya! namun kali ini karna keadaan mendesak aku akan menceritakanya!"kini giliran Akeno yang angkat bicara.

* * *

**-Taman Kota Kuoh-**

* * *

.  
Di sebuh bangku umum yang berada di taman kota duduk seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dan di temani sebuah Laptop hita. Pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto yang sedang fokus memainkan laptopnya. Namun ke senangannya harus terhenti saat sebuah lingkaran sihir transfortasi tercipta tepat di hadapanya.

"hay! tampan lama tak berjumpa-nyaa?" ucap seorang Gadis bersurai hitam yang menggunakan yukata sexy berwarna hitam yang datang dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"hay juga Ojou-sama jahat!" balas Naruto datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya dari Laptop kesukaanya.

"mou... Kau selalu dingin kepada ku Naru-chan"dengus Gadis tersebut sambil menggebungkan pipinya dan tampaklah ke imutan tingkat dewa yang mengalihkan tatapan Naruto dari laptopnya.

"jangan panggil aku dengan suffix 'chan' Kuroka dan ada apa teroris seperti mu mendangi ku?"

"ufufufu... Seperti biasa kau selalu saja dingin! Ehem... Tapi apakah kau akan terus membiarkan gadis cantik ini berdiri di hadapan mu-nyaa?"merasa jengkel dengan ucapan Kuroka Naruto mendengus dan mempersilahkan gadis kucing tersebut duduk di sampingnya dengan isarat menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya

"arigatou-nyaa!"ucap Kuroka yang langsung duduk di samping Naruto.

"jadi ada apa kau menemui ku lagi?" tanya Naruto curiga pasalnya apa yang di lakukan gadis kucing sangat mencurigakan, Tidak mungkinkan? Datang jauh-jauh ke tempat ini hanya untuk mengodan Naruto?

"aku menemui mu karna di perintahkan oleh Vali! Vali menginginkan mu bergabung dengan timnya!"kali ini Kuroka berbicara dengan nada yang benar-benar berbeda dan menyiratkan ke seriusan di setiap katanya.

"Vali? Sang Hakuryuuko maksud mu?" tanya Naruto dan hanya di jawab anggukan dari Kuroka.

"tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"ucap Naruto datar.

"yah... Kami tidak memaksa mu toh! itu tidak membuat kami rugi namun kau yang akan tersiksa kalau terus berada di sini"

"apa maksud mu"Tanya Naruto curiga dengan kalimat terakhir yang Kuroka ucapkan.

"aku tahu kau tengah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sesuatu yang membuat mu frustasi dan sakit hati! simpel-nya cinta mu bertepuk sebelah tangn bukan?"

Deg

Naruto tertegun dengan kalimat yang Kuroka ucapkan, tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sesak dan nafasnya terceka, dan setelah itu muncul kembali di benaknya kejadian di balkon Gremory mansion dan kejadian semalam, kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"gagap Naruto.

"kau tidak perlu tau! aku tau dari siapa namun yang terpenting kau tidak akan pernah bahagian di sini karna kau selalu terbayang-bayang oleh gadis itu!"

"..." lagi-lagi gadis di hadapanya dapat membuat Naruto ke habisan jawaban namun memang benar yang Kuroka ucapkan, dia tidak akan mungkin bahagia di sini dan tidak akan menemukan kebahagiaanya tapi haruskah dia ikut tim Vali dan menghianati majikanya?

"heh! Dasar keras kepala kau The Devil Ninja Shadow tapi terserah kau saja kami memberi mu waktu satu bulan lagi dan fikirkan baik-baik apa yang ku katakan! aku pergi dulu-nyaaa "

Setelah itu Kuroka pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kursi taman, hanya semilir angin senja dan sejuta masalah di otak cerdasnya yang menemani tapi apakah otak cerdas tersebut berfungsi saat menyelesaikan persoalan tentang cinta? Entahlah hanya Naruto dan Author yang tahu.

Merasa waktu sudah sore Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju ruang club untuk mengertakan pekerjaan iblisnya

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuan namun dia di kagetkan oleh suara dentuman keras yang berada di taman belakan gedung lama. Dengan langkah seribu Naruto berlari menuju tempat tersebut.

"ada apa ini"

* * *

**-Taman Belakan Gedung Tua Kuoh Akademi-**

* * *

"pedang iblis mu memang hebat namun tidak cukup untuk melawan Excalibur Destruction ku"ucap Xenovia saat mengangkat pedangnya dari kawah hasil ledakan energi dari pedangnya.

"cih, walaupun begitu tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menghancurkan Excalibur dan penggunanya!" teriak Kiba saat menyerbu maju ke arah Xenovia.

Trang!

Jleeb!

Tapi Xenovia dengan mudahnya menangkis pedang Kiba dan membuat pedang Kiba menancap di tanah.

Trank!

Kiba membelalakan matanya saat Xenovia hendak menebasnya namun yang membut Kiba syok bukan karna serangan Xenovia tapi karna sebuah katana putih keperakan memblok serangan tersebut.

"kau!" geram Xenovia saat melihat siapa yang menahan laju pedangnya.

"berani kau melukai teman ku aku tidak segan-segan membunuh mu Xenovia!"ucap Naruto dengan nada mengimidasi dan mata merah yang menatap Xenovia penuh amarah.

"cih. Baiklah"jawab Xenovia yang membungkus pedang besarnya kembali dengan kain putih.

"ingatlah Gremory aku pegang janji mu Irina ayo kita pergi"ucap Xenovia yang melenggang pergi di ikuti Irina. Bukanya takut atau apa tapi Xenovia tahu orang yang menahan seranganya tidak bisa di anggap remeh maka dari itu ia pergi.

"Naruto kemana saja kau?"tanya Rias yang berjalan mendekati ada jawabn dari Naruto, Naruto tidak menjawab ucapan Rias ia malah mendekati Kiba dan memapahnya.

"kau baik saja sobat?"

"ya begitulah! Ayo kita pergi"jawab Kiba dan di balas anggukan Naruto namun saat Naruto hendak pergi sebuat lengan mungil mencengkram lengannya, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Rias yang menghentikannya.

"Naruto ada apa dengan mu kenapa sikaf mu begini?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum yang sangat di paksakan saat melepas genggaman tangan Rias"aku tidak kenapa-napa Buchou jadi jangan perdulikan aku" jawab Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sedangkan Rias hanya menatap kosong dengan tindakan Naruto dan tidak bergeming dari tempat tersebut sama sekali.

"apa salah ku pada mu Naruto?"

Tanyakan saja pada diri mu sendiri Rias apa yang kau perbuat terhadap pria yang selalu melindungi mu dari balik bayangan.

* * *

**-Di Suatu tempat-**

* * *

"bodoh! kau terlalu bodoh Naruto"ucap Naruto frustasi pada dirinya sendiri saat memandang gelapnya langit malam tak berbintang, dia frustasi karna masih saja mencintai gadis yang sudah sangat jelas tidak mencintainya, entah mengapa walaupun Naruto sudah memendam rasa tersebut dalam-dalam tapi tetap saja Rasa cintanya terhadap Rias tidaklah berkurang bahkan bertambah besar.

Apa dia sudah gila? Ya dia sudah gila! Gila karna rasa cintanya yang terlalu dalam terhadap gadis bersurai merah yang mengingatkannya dengan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang tidak asing namun juga asing di saat bersamaan entahlah apa pun itu namun dia tidak bisa melupakan cintanya!

Walaupun dia sudah mencoba untuk membenci gadis tersebut atas apa yang gadis tersebut lakukan terhadapnya namun tetap saja kebencianya terkalahkan oleh rasa cinta matinya oleh karna itu sekuat apapun dia memberontak maka semakin kuat pula rasa cintanya.

"dan jangan panggil aku Rias saat kita dalam misi!"

Deg!

Dadanya terasa perih untuk ke sekian kalinya saat mengingat ucapan yang membuat lubang di hatinya bertambah lebar dan cukup untuk menjatuhkannya kedalam kegelapan.

Lalu Naruto membuka kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dan tampaklah tubuh proposional berkat latihanya yang sangat keras namun bukan untuk pamer tubuh atau apa tujuannya, toh tidak ada yang akan melihat tubuh proposionalnya,tujuanya melepas kemeja tersebut adalah untuk melihat sebuah rangkaian segel berbentuk bintang dan terdapat sebuah simbol huruf kanji bertuliskan 'Makkura' yang berada di dada sebelah kirinya,

"andai kau sadar...! Andai kau tahu...! Rias! cepat atau lambat cinta ku yang kau abaikan akan menjerumuskan ku kedalam kebencian dan membawa ku untuk membuka rangkaian segel kegelapan ini dan bila waktu itu benar terjadi jangan harap aku akan menjadi Naruto yang kau kenali!"

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUE...!_**

* * *

**_A/N: __Uwooow gx nyangka di review chapter kemarin tembus sampai 90 reviewers terimakasih buat senpai-senpai dan reader yang sudah mendukung dan saya sudah membalasnya semua hehe(kalo gx salah)_**

**_Dan untuk senpai sekaligus sensei Anti-mainstreem saya Rifuky-senpai saya ucapkan selamat karna fic pamungkas anda bisa di sebut master piece dari anda dan tembus melebihi target anda dan terakhir selamat berhiatus ria semoga tetep sehat dan sukses selalu!_**

**_Terakhir silahkan review,keritik, dan saran jika berkenan._**

**_Hontou ni Arigatou!_**

**_Tony Namikaze no baka out!_**


	5. Lost : Pergi, Hilang dan Lupakan

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rating : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, matrial art, Supranatural,(semi) hurt/comfort,Sci-fi

Pairings : Naru X ?

Warning! : Typo, Abal-abal, Gaje, Ancur, Campur aduk dan bikin sakit mata!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hampir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias !Naru BUT NOT Godlike! warning: inside!

.

.

.

Chapter 5 - Lost : Pergi, Hilang dan Lupakan

.

.

Di suatu pagi sebelum melakukan aktifitasnya Naruto berada di ruang bawah tanahnya, ia mengenakan sebuah Armor berwarna hitam dengan plat garis merah di beberada tempat.

"ok... Ayo Kurama kita mulai dengan power dari segel kegelapan sebesar 10%" perintah Naruto terhadap Kurama seorang atau lebih tepatnya programer computer yang menggunakan Artificial Intelligenci atau di singkat dengan sebutan (AI) jika diartikan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia adalah Kecerdasan Buatan. Dalam bidang komputer dan robotic AI berarti kecerdasan yang dimiliki suatu robot/aplikasi (game juga termasuk aplikasi) untuk mencapai tujuannya dengan menganalisa keadaan sekitar.

Dalam game, AI dipakai untuk mengontrol karakter yang tidak dimainkan player, atau kita sering bilang "dimainkan oleh komputer", atau Non-Player Character atau NPC. Misalnya musuh, partner, atau karakter pendukung lainnya. Contoh gampangnya, di game yang sering kita mainkan kenapa musuh mereka selalu berusaha ngejar karakter jagoan yang kita mainkan? Itu karena mereka punya (AI). Mereka menganalisa keadaan sekitar, lalu mendeteksi keberadaan kita dan berusaha menyelesaikan 'tujuan' mereka untuk membunuh karakter yang kita mainkan.

begitu pula dengan Kurama yang sebenarnya adalah progamer Komputer ciptaan Naruto dan menggunakan (AI) untuk suatu 'tujuan' yaitu membantu dan memudahkan Naruto dalam proyek yang iya lakukan. Namun AI yang Naruto tananamkan pada prossesor Kurama, adalah AI tingkat lanjut yaitu Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence (SAI).

sama halnya dengan AI, SAI juga adalah kepintaran buatan yang di program untuk sebuah 'tujuan' namun yang membedakan AI dan SAI adalah SAI dapat belajar dan terus berkembang bagaikan otak manusia, dan juga SAI dapat merasakan suatu hal yang sering kita sebut sebagai emosi. mulai dari marah, sedih, bahagia, sampai tertawa. sedangkan AI kebalikan dari SAI.

[Baiklah Naruto-sama! Memindai kondisi portal dan tujuannya. kita mulai dalam hitungan tiga ... dua... satu...]

[Kamui]

sebuah suara mekanik yang terpancar dari Armor yang Naruto gunakan membahana di ruangan tersebut saat Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dan saat itu pula muncul sebuah portal Dimensi berbentuk Vortex yang menyedot Naruto kedalamnya.

.

.

.

.  
-Kutub Utara,

.

Di sebuah dataran yang tertutup salju dan es tebal atau mungkin dataran tersebut adalah es itu sendiri dengan kadar iklim yang sangat extrim karna suhu rata-rata di tempat tersebut di bawah 0 drajat celsius. Dan minimnya pencahayaan dari sang mentari menjadi salah satu faktor utama ke-extriman iklim di tempat tersebut.

Angin dingin yang dapat membekukan segalanya berhembus dengan santai di daerah tersebut kala pagi hari, namun ada hal berbeda pagi ini, tepatnya saat tiba-tiba di atas langit ada sebuah lubang cacing atau portal dimensi yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pusaran vortex yang makin lama makin melebar.

"yeah... Berhasil! Tidak sia-sia aku mengembangkan tekhnik ini!"jerit Naruto riang saat di hadapan matanya telah terbuka celah dimensi yang ia gunakan untuk menuju tempat tujuanya yaitu Kuoh Akademi. Tapi saking riangnya dia keluar dari lubang dimensi tersebut sambil memejamkan mata.

[ano... tuan tampaknya kita salah tempat]

"hah?"tanya Naruto heran plus cengho pada Kurama saat keluar dari lubang tersebut, namun sedetik kemudian Naruto sadar dengan apa yang Kurama ucapkan saat dengan mata kepalanya ia melihat dan merasakan tubuhnya melayang atau lebih tepatnya berada di ketinggian 1500 Meter dari permukaan laut."beneran ni...?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dan nasif sial menimpanya dengan menu 'sarapan' pagi yang sangat istimewa yaitu terjun bebas dari ketinggian 1500 meter ke bantalan salju di kutub utara.

Gabrus!

Braaaaak!

Jgeeer!

Klontrang!

Meow?

Asap putih mengepul dari hasil karya Naruto? Yaitu kawah kecil berdiameter 5 meter dan dapat terlihat di pusat kawah tersebut ada sebongkah armor rongsok-ralat-seorang pemuda yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. pemuda itu adalah Naruto yang nyungsep dengan kepala di bawah terkubur salju dan kaki menggantung ke atas.

"it-itai..."ringis Naruto saat mencabut kepalanya dari tumputan salju serta keluar dari Armor yang iya gunakan.

"dasar Kamui sial dia kira aku berbahaya hingga di buang ke daerah anta beranta seperti ini"

[khu,khu,khu]

"diam kau android sial! Gua re-boot baru tau rasa loe"ancam Naruto plus mencak-mencak tidak jelas pada Kurama yang menertawakannya. Perlu di ingat di sini Kurama adalah progamer Computer dengan SAI yang bisa mengontrol Armor suit yang Naruto gunakan jadi sekarang Armor yang di lepas Naruto terpasang dengan sendirinya membentuk robot Androit tripelfungsi (AN: Android Kuram di fic ini terinsfirasi dari NR-099 fic Time Travel-nya Rifuki-sanpai)

"eh... Tapi ngomong-ngomong kita dimana?"tanya Naruto saat sadar dari acara mencak-mencak gaje dan marah-marahnya.

[menurut sensor Navigator ku... Kita berada di Kutub utara tuan!] Mendengar penjelasan dari Kurama naruto manggut-manggut tanda mengerti

"pantas saja dingin sekali di sini! dan banyak salju" jawab Naruto enteng. Sambil manggut-manggut tanda mengerti tapi apa dia sadar? Dengan apa yang Kurama ucapkan?

1 detik!

10 detik!

10,5 detik?

"UWAAAAAAAAA... Kurama kita berada jauh sekali dari jepang bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke jepang?"

Dan benar saja saat ia sadar dengan penjelasan Kurama, Naruto panik bukan main, dia berlari modar mandir kadang koprol,jungkir balik hingga tiduran? Sambil berteriak nisa seperti Om Om kebakaran jenggot. Sedangkan Kurama yang melihat tingkah lalu tuannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"diam kau kaleng sprite!"

[baiklah tuan ku yang kadang-kadang Authis khukhukhu]

Tuwitch!

Muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto saat Kurama mengejeknya dengan sebutan authis, namun Naruto masih bisa menahan rasa kesalnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk me-re-boot Android nista ciptaanya.

[ah... Kenapa kau tidak berteleport saja tuan dengan Lingkaran sihir? Bukankah itu lebih mudah, dari pada kau repot-repot mengulangi Kamui lagi?]

"wah! Kau cerdas Kurama! Baiklah ayo kita teleport"ucap Naruto gembira dan langsung masuk kedalam Armor Kurama

'sebenernya ni orang cerdas apa bego sih...?' Batin Kurama bingung dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung berteleport menuju Apartermenya dengan lingkaran sihir.

Ok abaikan kejadian nista yang barusan terjadi sekarang Naruto telah berada di Apartermennya, Namun karna perbedaan waktu yang sangat mencolok ia sampai di apartermennya saat sang mentari telah berganti dengan sang rembulan. Atau lebih gampangnya saat malam hari.

"haah aku sangat lelah..."ucap Naruto yang berbaring di atas fuutonya dan bersiap untuk memejamkan mata. Tapi tepat sebelum ia terlelap, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir telekomunikasi kecil di telinganya.

"baiklah saya akan segera kesana tuan" jawab Naruto sebelum lingkaran sihir itu ia sadari tanganya terkepal dengan kuat hingga buku-buku lengannya saking marahnya ia mendengar kabar dari Sirzachs bahwa Rias dan yang lain tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh. Kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanahnya dan mengambil kotak hitam yang ia bawa saat melawan Raiser.

" sudah saatnya aku menggunakan ini!"

ucap Naruto saat kedua belah matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan puppil Vertikal di tengahnya dan tanpa Naruto sadari satu huruf kanji dari tulisan [Makkura] di segel kegelapan yang berada di dadanya mulai menghilang

"Tunggulah Rias aku akan menolong mu!"

.

.

.

-Kuoh Akademi-

.

.

"Buchou!"teriak Issei saat berlian hijau di sarung tangan merah yang membungkus lengan kirinya bersinar terang, menandakan tingkat [Boost] powernya telah mencapai keadaan maksimal untuk di transfer.

"Isse/Isse-kun"jawab Rias dan Akeno bersamaan dan terbang merendah mendekati Issei, tidak tinggal diam Issei melakukan lompatan tinggi dan bersalto di udara untuk melakukan proses Transfer kepada Rias dan Akeno.

"Boosted Gear, Gift"

[Transfer]

Sebuah suara mekanik bergema saat Ise menyentuk Rias dan Akeno di udara dan saat itu pula ledakan Powor terpancar dari tubuh Akeno dan Rias berkat Energi Sekiryuutei yang Ise berikan.

"Akeno ayo kita habisi mereka!"ucap Rias saat membuat lingkaran sihir Power of Destrucion

"ha'i Buchou!"Dan serangan kombinasi [Power of destruction] yang berpadu dengan [Halilintar] dari kedua Onee-sama cantik tersebut memusnahkan 2 ekor Cerberus yang tengah mereka lawan tanpa tersisa.

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah asal teriakan tersebut dan mereka membelalakan mata saat mendapati seekor Cerberus menerjang dengan ganasnya kearah Asia yang sudah pasrah tanpa bisa menghindar

Zraaazz!

Tapi tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul puluhan pedang yang menusuk Cerberus tersebuat tepat sebelum menerkam Asia

"kiba-san"ucap Asia saat melihat Kiba turun di hadapannya.

"Omoshiroi... Kalian bisa melawan peliharaan ku. Baiklah kalau begitu coba terima ini Rias Gremory!" tanpa aba-aba Kokabiel langsung melemparkan tombak cahaya seukuran mobil ke arah Rias dan Akeno saking mendadaknya serangan tersebut hingga Rias dan Akeno tidak sempat menghindarinya, mereka berdua hanya pasrah menanti ajal menjemputnya dengan memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan segera mereka rasakan.

[Kamui]

Terdengar suara mekanik menggelegar di sekiar Rias dan Akeno, mau tidak mau mereka berdua membuka mata untuk melihat asal dari suara tersebut. dan yang terpenting karna ajal yang tidak kunjung datang menerpa mereka.

Tapi Rias dan bahkan semua orang terbelalak saat Tombak cahaya besar tersebut tersedot oleh susuatu dan menghilang bagaikan ditelan Bumi.

"Buchou apa kau terluka?" Rias yang masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya tersadar karna sebuah suara yang sangat familyar memanggilnya.

"Na-ruto?"ucap Rias kepada seorang pemuda yang terbang dengan sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna merah terang (AN: Seperti sayap [Divine Divinding] tapi berwarna merah tidak jauh darinya dan mencoba menipiskan jarak mendekati yang berada tidak jauh dari Kokabiel merentangkan tanganya kedepan dan lagi-lagi suara mekanik menggelegar dari Sayapnya

[Reflek Kamui]

Tanpa Kokabiel sadari tombak cahaya yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Rias dan Akeno tiba-tiba muncul kembali di belakangnya dari ketiadaan dan menghantam singgasananya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Namun jangan sebut ia jendral Malaikat jatuh kalau terkena senjata makat tuan saja ia sampai kalah.

"hohoho The Devil Ninja Shadow rupanya... Rias Gremory kau memiliki budak yang sangat unik hahaha"

"diam kau gagak tua jangan pernah menghina Raja ku"teriak Naruto tidak senang dengan apa yang Kokabiel ucapkan dan itu adalah wajar karna siapapun akan murka saat orang yang kita hormati di hina habis-habisan oleh orang lain dan yang lebih utama adalah Naruto mencintai gadis tersebut

"datanglah Devil Ninja Shadow dan puaskan hasrat ku untuk bertarung!"

dan Naruto, dia melesat dengan kecepatan yang ia punya mencoba memukul Kokabiel yang masih di udara. tapi tampaknya Kokabiel juga tidak mau kalah ia melesat dengan kecepatannya menuju Naruto.

dan pertempuran di udarapun tidak dapat di hindari. Naruto dengan lengan kanannya yang telah ia lapisi [Demonic Power] untuk menambah efek destructif pukulanya, mencoba memukul wajah bagian kiri Kokabiel, namun Kokabiel masih bisa menghindarinya dengan menangkap lengan Naruto dan memitingnya, tidak tinggal diam Naruto langsung berputar di udara untuk melepas pitingan Kokabiel dan melancarkan tendangan keras kearah wajah Kokabiel.

debum keras terdengar sangat jelas saat tendangan itu sukses mendarat di wajah Kokabiel, tapi Kokabil terlihat sehat-sehat saja walaupun dari sudaut bibirnya mengalir darah segar.

"menarik... sangat menarik tapi aku akan mulai bersungguh-sungguh"

syuuut!

dengan kecepatan yang gila Kokabiel menerjang Naruto dengan memukul wajahnya. tanpa bisa menghindar Naruto terpelanting kebelakang dengan wajah yang lebam, tidak hanya sampai di situ Naruto membelalakan matanya saat Kokabie sudah berada di atasnya dan menendang perutnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ough..."ringis Naruto saat memuntahkan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya sebelum ia jatuh bebas ke tanah dan mendarat dengan sangat keras

blaaaaaaaaaar!

suara efek dentuman jatuhnya Naruto dan terciptanya kawah kecil di tanah dengan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan di inti kawah tersebut.

"NARUTO!" Teriak semua orang yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Asia Tolong sembuhkan Naruto!"perintah Rias kepada Asia yang sudah berada di dekat Naruto.

sementara itu di sisi lain tempat pertempuran tepatnya di arah pedang ke empa Excalibur yang sedang di satukan Kiba berjalan menghampiri seorang yang sangat ia benci dalam hidupnya dan musuh utama atas dendmnya.

"Balba galier... aku adalah orang yang kau bunuh dan aku akan membunuh mu!"ucap Kiba dengan expresi wajah yang mengeras dan menatap Balba dengan tatapan setajam pedang.

sedangkan Kokabil yang melihat itu dari atas udara hanya mendengus dan menjentikan jarinya. Dan tiba-tiba Tombak cahaya raksasa mengarah tepat ke arah Kiba,

"KIBA!" Teriak Ise yang bermaksud menyelamatkan Kiba tapi karna jarak mereka cukup jauh, Kiba tidak dapat mendengarnya.

[Kamui]

sekali lagi untuk kesekian kalinya semua yang berada di sana di buat syok oleh suara mekanik yang menggelegar dan tepat setelah itu Tombak cahaya raksasa yang tinggal satu meter dari Kiba lenyap terdistorsi oleh gelombang vortex yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kiba ku serahkan sisanya pada mu!"ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari kawah bekas jatuhnya. Kiba tersenyum dan hendak melesat ke arah Balba.

namun langkahnya terhenti saat Balba melemparkan sebuah Kristal biru di hadapan Kiba.

"kau lihat? kristal itu adalah hasil dari teman-teman mu dan aku berterima kasih pada mu karna kau dan teman-teman mu yang kekurangan elemen suci dapat aku keristalkan dan menjadi pencapaian ku yang terhebat! terimakasih BAHAN MENTAH"

DEG!

"Ba-bahan mentah? jadi selama ini kami di anggap bahan mentah? kami yang percaya semua untuk Tuhan dan kepercayaan kuat kami kau sebut BAHAN MENTAH!"

Marah dan kecewa? ya hanya itu yang sekarang Kiba rasakan, apa memang benar? pengorbanan teman-temanya saat proyek Excalibur yang ia percayai demi kebenaran dan keyakinanya itu hanya kedok belaka? yang sebenarnya merekalah bahan mentah yang para petingi perlukan? sakit? Tentu saja, coba kau bayangkan semua kepercayaan dan keyakinan yang telah kau berikan kepada seseorang di hianati oleh orang tersebut demi ambisinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"lirih Kiba saat mengambil kristal tersebut.

"kenapa? semua pengorbanan kami, tekad kuat, dan usaha kami yang kami percaya hanya untuk Tuhan... kau anggap hanya sebagai BAHAN MENTAH...? Apa maksud semua ini" dengan suara yang parau dalam isakan tangis tanpa di sadari oleh Kiba, kristal yang ia genggam di dadanya bersinar dan di sekelilingnya tercipta roh-roh suci dari teman-temanya.

isak tangis haru dari kelompok Gremory menambah ke sedihan di tempat tersebut."semua kekuatan di medan perang telah di keluarkan dan hati Kiba yang goyah mungkin membebaskan Roh-roh dari kristal tersebut!"lirih Akeno dalam isakannya.

di sisi lain tepatnya di tempat Naruto, dia menunduk-kan kepalannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat terlihat karna tertutup oleh rambutnya, namun tanpa satupun yang menyadari aura kegelapan mulai menguar dari tubuh Naruto,"kejam sekali orang-orang itu"lirih Naruto dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"sejujurnya aku... tidak pantas untuk hidup aku berfikir... masih banyak teman-teman ku yang memiliki cita-cita tinggi. seharusnya aku saja yang mati waktu itu! bukan mereka! tapi kenapa... kenapa? mereka mengorbankan nyawa demi aku yang tanpa tujuan HIDUP"Kiba tersentak saat sebuah lengan mungil menarik pinggiran bajunya, dia baru menyadari di sekelilingnya ada roh suci dari teman-temanya.

[jangan takut]

[jangan gentar]

[meskipun Tuhan telah tiada!]

[dan tidak membimbing kita..]

[namun Hati kita tetaplah...]

"Satu..."setelah itu semua roh suci yang berada di sekitar Kiba menjadi cahaya terang,dan berterbangan ke segala arah, namun dengan satu tujuan yaitu bergabung dan masuk kedalam tubuh Kiba

"Balba! teman-teman ku tidak ingin aku menutut balas... Namun aku harus tetap membunuh mu untuk membersihkan kejahatan!"

"sword of birth"Kiba berteriak saat mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan dari pedangnya tercipta ledakan aura suci dan aura iblis yang berapadu menjadi sebuah pedang baru"Sword of Betlayer! dengan ini aku akan membunuh mu!"

"Kiba Yuuto akau akan membantu mu!"ucap Xenovia yang telah berada di samping Kiba, ia menancapkan [Excalibur Destruction-nya] di tanah dan merentangkan lengan kanannya kesamping kanan.

"demi nama Basilus, Petrus, Dinosilius dan perawan Maria. Dengarkanlah suara ku"tiba-tiba di samping kiri Xenovia muncul sebuh distorsi dimensi, dari situlah muncul sebuah pedang besar berwarna biru dengan lapisan emas di gagangnya yang bundar.

"dengan nama Santo dan Santa yang suci aku membebaskan mu...! Pedang suci Durandal!" Durandal adalah pedang suci yang setara dengan 7 Excalibur yang di satukan dan ketajamanya menandingi semua pedang yang ada di muka bumi ini, tapi itu juga tergantung sang pengguna bisa atau tidaknya meng-optimal-kan aura destructif dari pedang tersebut.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

-Di suatu tempat-

.

.  
"bagaimana Apa Naruto setuju?"tanya seorang gadis kecil yang mengenakan drees gothic lollyta berwarna hitam.

"belum tapi mungkin sebentar lagi? Melihat dari kondisi psikologis-nya yang memburuk tidak lama lagi dia akan ikut dengan kita"

"jadi begitu? Baiklah aku pergi dulu Vali ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan...,"lalu gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan efek guncangan udara.

"terserah kau saja Ophis"

.

.

-Kuoh Akademi-

.

Bagaikan membalikan telapak tangan kini keadaan berubah terbalik kelompok Gremory yang di awal penuh semangat juang kini tidak berdaya di hadapan Kokabiel hanya ada Naruto dan Rias yang masih sadarkan diri, namun itu tidak cukup karna fakta membuktikan keadaan mereka berdua tidak jauh beda dengan yang lain, sedangkan yang lainnya tengah pingsan karna luka yang mereka derita begitu kritis.

"hahahahaha dan dengan ini api peperangan akan berkobar lagi mati kau Rias Gremory!"ucap Kokabiel yang melempar tombak cahaya ke arah Rias yang terduduk di tanah.

Zraaaz!

Serangan [Lighting spear] dari Kokalabiel mengenai Naruto secara telak, dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis bersurai merah yang terduduk kelelahan, sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena tidak kuat untuk melihat seseorang yang sangat familiyar baginya, mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkannya.

"cih, mengorbankan diri demi seorang gadis? Drama picisan yang cukup manis..." Kokakiel mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang kini dadanya tertembus tombak cahaya milik musuh didepannya.

"..." diam hanya itu yang terjadi Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi ocehan Kokabiel, bukan berarti ia takut. Atau apa dan tidak memperdulikan dadanya yang tertusuk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan poninya menutupi bayangan matanya. Darah mulai merembes keluar dan menetes ketanah di bawahnya dari 'lubang' yang tercipta akibat tertembus tombak cahaya tersebut.

"cih, dasar gagak busuk!..."jawab Naruto yang mulai berdiri. "luka ini tak seberapa dengan 'luka' yang yang telah kualami !" Naruto melihat Rias dari ujung matanya, dapat dilihat dengan jelas air mata mulai menganak di ujung mata Blue-Green milik Rias. Tak kuasa melihat 'Pawn' kesayangannya melakukan hal senekat ini.

Craasshh!

"Ukhh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat tiba-tiba Kokabiel menusuk Naruto dengan Pedang cahaya yang ia ciptakan dan dengan hentakan kuat Kokabiel menarik pedang tersebut dari tubuh jatuh berlutut dihadapan Kokabiel sambil memegang perutnya yang berlumuran darah.

'Jika kau tak berani mengungkapkan cintamu padanya, maka siapkanlah mentalmu saat kau melihatnya dicintai orang lain.

'Kau tahu? Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan orang itu karna aku mencintainy, sampai jumpa !'

'Kau tahu, Ciuman pertama telah kuberikan pada Issei waktu itu'

Memori-memori yang tak mengenakkan itu tiba tiba saja terngiang ngiang di pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, bahkan musuh yang ada di depannya dan Sang Pujaan Hati yang ada di belakangnya pun ia acuhkan.

"Naruto ! Cukup, kau sudah mencapai batasmu ! Aku ta-"

"Mati disini pun aku tak apa, Buchou. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal ini, aku bahagia kalau aku mati demi melindungi orang yang berharga bagi ku!" Naruto menyela ucapan Rias dengan cepat.

"Na-naruto.. Kau.." Air mata mulai meleleh dari iris mata Rias, tak percaya dengan kata kata lelaki pirang di depannya.

"Yahh.. Walaupun aku tahu kau sudah mencintai yang lain tapi.." Naruto sengaja menggantung ucapannya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas "Aku tak menyesal telah mencintainmu!... Rambut merah yang mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang bahkan akupun sulit untuk mengingatnya... merah darah pekat. Seperti darah yang ada di tangan ku dan Seindah mawar merah " Ucap Naruto getir sembari melihat tangannya yang bersimbah darahnya sendiri.

Rias yang masih terduduk dibelakang Naruto tersenyum tipis karena mulai mengerti jalan pembicaraan yang dibicarakan 'Pawn'nya tersebut.

"Aku mengingatnya setiap saat.. Aku tak ingin tubuhnya dikotori 'Serigala - Serigala Tampan' diluar sana, oleh karena itu aku selalu melindunginya walau hanya dibelakang layar" Naruto menghadap belakang atau kearah Rias sambil tersenyum manis. Iris Sapphire nya menatap lembut Iris Blue-Green milik Rias

"Setiap malam aku selalu menatap langit malam dan menanyakan kabarnya.. Membayangkan wajahnya dilangit malam membuatku dadaku menghangat.." Naruto mulai berjalan pelan kearah Rias, ia berjongkok dihadapan Rias dan mengelus pelan pipi halus milik wanita yang berhasil mencuri hatinya tersebut."Dan aku selalu berkata pada langit malam, bahwa.." Mantan Ninja dari clan yang musnah itu mendekatkan bibirnya kesamping telinga Rias seraya berkata

"Aku tak sanggup melihat raut sedih di wajah cantik mu, maka dari itu aku rela melakukan apapun, demi melihat senyummu, senyum yang terasa hangat di hati ku dan senyum yang telah menyelamatkan ku... termasuk merelakanmu mencintai orang lain"

"Rias, aku mencintaimu Namun..."Ucapan itu didendangkan bagai sebuah mantra, tidak ada tipuan maupun iseng disetiap kata yang terucap. Hanya ketulusan dan kejujuran yang terpahat jelas disana.

"Wahaha ! Sungguh menyedihkan sekali kau The Devil Ninja Shdow... Bertempur demi cinta bodohmu itu-" Kokabil yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai angkat bicara, namun terpaksa terdiam karena melihat sebuh Aura hitam yang tiba-tiba saja meluap dari tubuh Naruto. Aura kuat yang bahkan sanggup membuat Kokabiel meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tatapan matanya menajam, menganalisa apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda pirang tersebut

"Aku rasa aku sudah pernah melewati sebuah pertarungan maut dulu! namun entah itu mimpi atau apa yang jelas aku sangat sulit mengingatnya... perang yang melibatkan seluruh orang... Pertarungan yang disebabkan oleh kematian seorang gadis" Kokabiel tersentak saat Naruto kembali berdiri tegak dengan aura hitam yang melapisi tubuhnya

"jadi kalau hanya bertarung dengan mu aku rela walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa ku!"dalam sekejab tubuh Kokabiel secara paksa telah terbalut Armor hitam yang berasal dari sayap mekanik yng ada di punggung Naruto

"Kurama kirim aku dan Kokabiel ke dimensi lain dan tolong hancurkan Arashikage Armor di tempat yang aman" perintah Naruto dengan lirih

[baiklah tuan]

[Kamui Destroyer]

tiba-tiba Naruto menerjang Kokabiel yang terperangkap dalam Armor Arashikage dengan cepat dan dalam sekejab tercipta portal dimensi menyerupai hisapan udara Vortex yang perlahan menghisap Naruto dan Kokabiel ke dalamnya."Selamat tinggal cinta ku"lirih Naruto sebelum benar-benar terhisap Kamui

[Three]

[Two]

[One]

DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

"NARUTOOOOO!"teriak Rias saat terjadi ledakan dahsyat yang menyembur dari sisa lubang Kamui. Ledakan tersebut hilang bagai di telan udara dan hanya meninggalkan percikan api serta sebuah katana putih dan satu buah Evil peace bidak pawn yang tergelatak di tanah tidak jauh dari tempat Rias berada

"Naruto-kun kenapa... Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku andai kau tahu... Aku juga mencintai mu sejak pertama aku bertemu dengan mu" dan ratapan penyesalan dari seorang gadis bersurai merah itu bergema di seluruh penjuru sisa medan pertempuran

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE!

.

Walah gomenasai(sambil bungkuk bungkuk ampe mentok meja) saya karna baru bisa update bukan karna malas atau apa tapi karna beberapa pekan ini saya sibuk memilih dan mimilah universitas bagus yang mau saya masuki untuk melanjutkan studi jadi yah gx ada waktu senggang buat update.

Dan ada yang bertanya pada saya Kenapa gax malem aja bikin ficnya? Haaaah... Maaf juga untuk itu karna setiap malam saya keluar dari rumah dan kalian pasti tau ciri-ciri kegiatan malam saya Suara kenalpot racing, adu kecepatan, memacu adrenalin dan penunggang roda dua.?

Yap saya suka balapan kadang resmi kadang juga liar jadinya yah... tiap malam harus race ,check kondisi motor andalan saya dan kumpul sama temen-temen sesama Rider. Dan bulan-bulan ini ada beberapa event balap regional yang harus saya ikuti dan itu membuat saya di paksa harus berlatih karna kalau gx saya bakaln kena demo dari sponsor. muwahhahahaha Membara masa muda.

Ok sekian dari saya dan tolong ma'lumi hobi GILA saya tadi tapi saya TETAP usahakan untuk update cepat*gx janji*

Dan jangan lupa Reviewnya...! :D

Tony Namikaze no Baka out!


	6. Re-birth : The True Red Dragon Emperor

Di seatu tempat yang sangat gelap bagaikan langit malam tak berbintang, ada sebuah atau lebih tepatnya seekor Naga kolosal dengan ukuran yang sangat-sangat besar. Dengan lincahnya Naga tersebut berenang seakan hukum besaran pada tubuhnya tidak mempengaruhinya dalam manuver berenangnya.

dengan auman yang sangat keras Naga tersebut berenang mendekati sebuah objek, sebuah objek yang memancarkan aura kuat dan menyerupai kegelapan yang lebih gelap dari pada tempat tersebut, hingga membuat Naga tersebut terpancing oleh aura kegelapan itu dan mendekatinya. Entah apa yang di inginkannya, Naga raksasa yang di kenal dengan berbagai nama.

The Apocalyse Dragon atau di kenal juga [DxD] dengan berkah keselamatannya dan juga Naga yang melambangkan mimpi tak berujung yang sering di sebut Great Red atau Kaisar naga merah sejati, Atau the true red dragon. Dengan satu hentakan kuat Naga raksasa itu menipiskan jarak antaranya dan kegelapan tersebut.

dan akhirnya dengan mulut yang di penuhi gigi-gigi runcing setajam silet, Naga tersebut menelan kegelapan itu bulat-bulat.

.

.

.

.  
Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rating : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, matrial art, Supranatural,(semi) hurt/comfort,Sci-fi

Pairings : Naru X ?

Warning! : Typo, Abal-abal, Gaje, Ancur, Campur aduk dan bikin sakit mata!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hampir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias !Naru BUT NOT Godlike! warning: inside!

.

.

.

Chapter 6 - Rebirth : The True Red dragon Emperor

.

.

.

.  
Kegelapan! Ya hanya ada kegelapan, kegelapan yang melebihi langit malam tak berbintang, kegelapan yang memberi mu rasa sakit, kegelapan yang membuat mu sedih, kegelapan yang memupuskan ambisi mu hingga kau harus menyerah akan ambisi mu dan akhirnya kau terjerumus kedalam jurang... keputus asaan, dan yang paling terasa adalah rasa kesepian Tanpa ada yang menemani mu, tanpa ada yang bisa kau lihat dan tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan mu. Itulah perasaan dan keadaan yang di rasakan dan di alami oleh seseorang yang ada di ambang kematian.

"apakah kau masih mau ingin hidup?"

"ya! aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, Setidaknya sampai ada yang dapat melindungi-nya lebih dari ku!"

"dasar bodoh! apa gunanya kau mempertahankan rasa itu? Yang jelas-jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan dan tak pasti. Buanglah perasaan mu itu hanya akan menyengsarakan mu!"

"aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku seperti ini? Namun aku akan tetap melindunginya walaupun cinta ku tidak akan pernah sampai padanya!"

"dasar keras kepala! Baiklah terserah kau saja!"

"hn"

"tapi hal yang akan aku lakukan ini memiliki resiko besar! Apa kau sanggup menanggung konsekuensi-nya?"

"apapun itu akan aku lakukan"

"baiklah dan aku ingatkan sekali lagi. kau akan menerima kekuatan ku, darah ku, daging ku dan juga semua yang aku miliki untuk membuat tubuh baru mu jadi janganlah sungkan untuk datang kemari dan ingat mulai dari sekarang semua ingatan yang kau miliki akan hilang semua kecuali tekhnik-tekhnik, ilmu pengetahuan dan ingatan tentang ku"

"ya aku paham dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkan ku Sekiryuutensin"

Perlahan tapi pasti kegelapan yang berada di dalam mulut Great Red masuk kedalam dagingnya, dari mulai sedikit sampai semua hilang tertutupi daging dan membentuk sebuah kepompong yang terbut dari daging Naga raksasa itu. Setelah itu dengan sendirinya kepompong itu memisahkan diri dari Great red yang kembali berenang menjauhi kepompongnya. Sedangkan kepompong itu melayang bebas di celah dimensional.

"semoga kau dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh baru mu... Sekiryuutensin yang baru!"

.

.

.

.

.  
-Ruang club penelitian ilmu Gaib-

.

.  
Di sebuah ruangan bergaya eropa klasik yang biasanya di penuhi canda tawa,kehangatan keluarga dan kasih sayang. Kini berubah total 360 drajat, di ruangan tersebut hanya ada kesedihan,penyesalan,kesakitan dan kesuraman. tidak ada lagi perdebatan konyol yang mengocok perut, tidak ada lagi keceriaan yang mewarnai di sepanjang waktu, dan tidak ada lagi cengiran khas lima jari dari pemuda bersurai kuning spyke yang biasanya menghangatkan tempat tersebut.

Sekarang kelompok Gremory dalam masa-masa tersulitnya, rasa duka dapat terlihat jelas pada tiap raut wajah kehilangan dari semua orang dan lebih parahnya sang King tengah dilanda defresi berat. Kesedihan dan penyesalan yang begitu mendalam tengah di rasakan oleh seorang Rias Gremory dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari bahwa... separuh hatinya telah di curi dan... di bawa mati oleh pemuda yang mengorbankan jiwanya untuk menyelamatkan-nya

"Buchou makanlah sedikit, kalau kau terus seperti ini kau akan sakit!"ucap Issei pada majikannya yang sudah 2 hari tidak makan.

"..." tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari gadis bersurai semerah darah itu, hanya tatapan kosong yang menjadi isyarat dari jawabanya. Mata merah dan sembab yang masih meneteskan beberapa tetes liquid bening di ujung irisnya, rasa kehilangan yang amat dalam terpancar dari permata blue-green yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Issei-kun sudahlah kau tidak akan pernah bisa memaksa Buchou biar waktu dan keadaan yang membuatnya tenang!" Issei mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan dari Kiba.

Tidak hanya Rias yang merasa defresi berat, bahkan sang Queen yaitu; Akeno juga mengalami apa yang di alami oleh King-nya, Namun karna sifat cerianya ia dapat sedikit tenang atas tragedi yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu, walaupun dalam hatinya masih terbesit luka menganga kehilangan orang yang paling berharga sekaligus seseorang yang paling mengertikan diri-nya. Namun ia sadar nasi telah menjadi bubur dan alang-kah bodohnya ia yang terus meratapi dan menangisi pemuda yang mengorbanan nyawanya demi mereka, bukankah sama saja, Dengan tidak menghargai pengorbananya? Kalau ia dan yang lain terus menerus terpuruk dan terlarut dalam kesedihan?

Namun walaupun mereka sadar tentang itu semua tetap saja kehilangan orang yang berharga itu sangatlah menyakitkan bukan?

.

.  
-Ruangan OSIS-

.

.  
Tidak hanya club penelitian ilmu gaib. para anggota OSIS-pun dilanda hal serupa, yaitu; defresi berat atas kehilangan pemuda itu. Bagi mereka sosok pemuda berkepala duren itu adalah pencair suasana dan hanya pemuda itu yang dapat membut sang Saito-kaicho dan Fuku-kaicho yang di kenal tegas, berwibawa dan tenang. bertingkah layaknya gadis remaja seumuranya.

"hikz..Naruto nii-chan" lirih Tsubaki dalam sela tangisanya. Baginya Naruto adalah figur seorang kakak angkat yang sangat baik dan penyayang, walaupun perbedaan umurnya dan Naruto menunjukan ketidak pantasanya ia untuk menyebut Naruto Kakak, namun itu tidak mempengaruhinya, ia lebih senang dan lapang dada menyebut nama pemuda kuning itu dengan suffix 'nii-chan' walaupun umur mereka berbeda.

Baginya pemuda itu adalah figur yang dewasa, matang dalam memutuskan sesuatu dan dapat menjadi motivator dalam hidupnya, namun tidak lupa juga karakter-nya yang ceria yang dapat mencairkan sifat canggung dalam pembicaraan... Tapi itu dulu sekarang ia tidak mungkin lagi menjumpai senyum secerah mentari pagi yang menghangatkan jiwanya, karna pemuda itu telah pergi, hilang, dan mati. Namun ia bertekat tidak akan pernah melupakan masa-masa indah bersama pemuda itu dan suatu rahasia di balik rahasia yang hanya dia dan Naruto yang tahu, Hingga ia memanggil. pemuda kuning itu dengan sebutam 'Nii-chan'

.

.

-Unknow Pleace-

.

.

Di sebuah tempat dengan debum keras hentakan ombak menabrak tebing, berdiri seorang gadis kecil yang menggunakan drees ghotic lollyta berwarna hitam, gadis itu menatap jauh ke arah laut dengan tatapan datar.

"sudah saatnya untuk menjemput 'Dia'!" gumam gadis itu dan tanpa basa basi dan memikirkam resikonya, gadis itu melompat terjun dari atas tebing menuju permukaan ombak yang hendak menerjang tebing itu.

.

.

.

-Dimensional Gap-

.

Gadis kecil yang baru saja meloncat dari tebing curam itu, tiba-tiba muncul di celah di mensional. Ia melayang dengan bebasnya seakan di tempat itu tidak berlaku lagi hukum gravitasi. Gadis itu menyebarkan indera pengelihatannya ke segala arah dengan tatapan tajam, seolah mencari sesuatu yang ia-pun tidak tahu letak dari 'benda' yang ia cari di tempat tersebut.

Selang beberapa waktu berjalan. Gadis itupun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sebuah objek berwarna merah seperti telur atau kepompong yang melayang-layang bebas di kejauhan.

Dalam satu hentakan kuat, gadis itu terbang dengan sangat cepat menuju targetnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama dalam seketika ia sudah berada di samping kepompomg itu dan Seulas senyum tipis, namun tulus tersungging di bibir tipis nan imut berwarna pink alami itu.

"ayo pulang pangeran ku!"ucap gadis itu yang menghilang bersama kepompong merah itu di ikuti sebuah getaran udara yang menandai kepergianya.

.

.

.  
-Time Skip : Seminggu Kemudian-

.

.

.  
Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap dan hanya tersinari cahaya temaram. Berdiri sesosok gadis kecil bersurai hitam yang menghadap sebuah kepompong berwarna merah.

Kraaak!

Kraaak!

Suara retakan yang terdengar sangat jelas dari kepompong itu membuat gadis itu menyeringai senang karna penantiannya selama seminggu kini membuahkan hasil.

Lama kelamaan retakan itu menjalar keseluruh kepompong dan akhirnya dari dalam kepompong itu, muncul sebuah lengan berwarna putih pucat di ikuti suara patahan keras, yang membuat kepompong itu terbelah dua.

Setelah itu nampak sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang panjang sebahu dengan sedikit warna merah di ujung rambutnya, mata biru shappire berpupil merah vertikal itu menyala dalam gelap kegelapan. Wajah oval dengan tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing di pipinya menambah kesan cool di wajahnya

"selamat datang lagi di dunia Sekiryuutensin Naruto namikaze" sapa gadis kecil bersurai hitam.

"siapa kau Ojou-chan?"tanya Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

"aku adalah Uroboros dragon, Ophis!"

"Ophis sang naga 'ketidak batasan' tidak ku sangka ternyata kau adalah seorang gadis cantik" ucap Naruto dengan seulas senyum hangat di bibirnya.

"bagi ku penampilan tidaklah penting dan hanya kedok belaka."

"yah... Ku rasa memang begitu tapi terimakasih kau telah menyelamatkan ku Ophis-chan"

Lalu hari berikutnya Ophis menyeritakan segalannya dari mulai perang tiga fraksi dan organisasi yamg ia pimpin yaitu Khaos brigade. Ophis juga menceritakan tentang tiga fraksi, dan doktrin-doktrin atas tujuannya.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan terus seperti itu tidak terasa telah satu bulan lamanya Naruto tinggal dengan Ophis. Setiap hari mereka jalani dengan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan. Tidak lupa pula Ophis meyakinkan Naruto agar bergabung dengan organisasinya dan akhirnya Naruto yang polos tanpa satupun ingatan yang ia punya percaya dan yakin kepada Ophis. Naruto, Ia bertekat mulai saat ini ia akan menuruti semua perintah Ophis karna baginya Ophis adalah orang yang harus ia lindungi dan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya sekaligus orang yang paling berharga baginya.

Karna itu Naruto menganggap semua, sebagai balas budinya terhadap Ophis dan ia bersedia untuk mengabdikan dirinya pada Ophis.

"Naruto-kun sekarang kau jemput Vali di Kuoh akademi di sana tengah di adakan pertemuan 3 fraksi" printah Ophis

"baiklah Ojou-sama!"jawab Naruto dengan senyum lembut sedangkan Ophis yang di sebut 'Ojou-sama' hanya menyeburkan rona merah di kedua pipinya walaupun eksfresi wajahnya tetap datar.

.

.

.

.  
-Kuoh Akademi-

.

.

.  
Di sebuh sekolah tepatnya di Kuoh akademi tengah berlangsung pertemuan tiga fraksi besar. Namun saat tujuan dari konfrensi itu hendak memasuki tahap final, tidak di duga ada yang menyabotase konfrensi tersebut dengan serangan besar-besaran dari para penyihir Khaos brigade yang di komandani langsung oleh; Katerea Leviathan keturunan dari Maou Leviathan terdahulu sekaligus 'Secon Commender' dari golongan Maou lama

Namun hal itu dapat di atasi dengan mudah oleh Azazel walaupun harus mengorbankan lengan kirinya dan saat mereka beranggapan semua masalah telah teratasi tiba-tiba mereka harus di kejutkan oleh sebuh pengakuan.

Pengakuan dari Vali sang hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa. Ia mengaku keturunan dari Maou Lucifer terdahulu dan tentu saja itu membuat semua syok.

Di tambah pertarungan takdir antara Hakuryuuko dan Sekiryuutei yang amat dahsyat.

"hahaha sepertinya orang ini harus merasakan [Judgernaud Drive] kita Albion?"

[jangan gegabah Vali! Kau tidak akan mampu mengontrok kekuatan ku!]

"baiklah Albion"

"hey brengsek aku akan menghajar mu lagi sekarang!"teriak Issei murka.

"heeh? Jangan sok kuat Sekiryuutei mesum!" ejek sebuah suara dari atas pelindung.

Kraaaak!

Braaaak!

Berir pelindung yang menyelubungi kawasan sekolah tersebut. Hancur hingga menjadi serpihan kaca, oleh seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapan semua orang.

Semua tatapan langsung tertuju pada orang yang baru datang itu dan mereka melihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan Armor naga merah seperti armor [Boosted gear scail mail] namun yang membedakanya dengan armor whels dragon hanya sayap naga merah yang membentang lebar, sepasang tanduk hitam di helm armornya, warna merah yang agak gelap dan topeng yang menyerupai helm hakuryukou tapi berwarna merah.

"siapa kau? Kenapa kau memakai armor naga merah?"tanya Issei geram pasalnya ia tidak terima ada orang yang memplagiat miliknya.

"heeh? Lalu apa urusan mu? Dan apa masalah mu kalau aku memakai armor naga merah?"

"aku tidak terima dengan pemalsuan mu itu BANGSAT!"

Wuush!

Ise menerjang orang itu dengan kecepatan penuh ia bersiap mendaratkan tinjunya kepada orang yang ia anggap sebagai plagiat itu. Namun sayang sebuh kegelapan yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja menyegel pergerakannya.

"ap-apa ini?"

"ck, kau masih terlalu lemah untuk melawan ku Sekiryuutei! Dan tidak sadarkah engkau dengan perbedaan kekuatan kita!"

Braaak!

Hanya dengan jari telunjuk orang itu menghempaskan Ise hingga ia terpental ke arah bangunan lain dan kembali kepada wujud semula.

'ke-kekuatan macam apa itu?'batin semua orang yang menyaksikan adegan mustahil tersebut. Merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh orang itu, kepada Ise Kiba, Xenovia dan Koneko menerjang ke arah orang lagi-lagi sebuah kegelapan menyegel pergerakan mereka, sedangkan orang itu hanya menyeringai

"Sudah ku katakan untuk kedua kalinya pada kalian dan ternyata kalian sangat keras kepala. kalau begitu terima ini!"

[Kamui]

Suara mekanik menggema dari sayap merah orang tersebut dan saat itu pula muncul distorsi udara dengan pusaran vortex di atas orang itu dan dari lubang vortex itu memuntahkan 3 Fuma shuriken yang melaju ke arah Kiba, Xenovia dan Koneko dalam kecepatan penuh.

Duaash!

Tapi sebelum [Fuma shuriken] itu memotong ke tiga orang tersebut sebuah tembakan [Power of destruction] memusnahkannya hingga tidak tersisa.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa maksud dari serangan mu terhadap para pelayan ku?"tanya Rias dengan aura membunuh kuat, sekarang ia telah berubah! Sekarang ia bukanlah Rias yang seperti dulu! Tidak ada lagi Rias yang manja, tidak ada lagi Rias yang egois, karna sekarang baginya keselamatan pelayanya adalah preoritas utamanya. ia tidak ingin tragedi satu bulan yang lalu terulang kembali tragedi yang membuatnya defresi sampai sekarang, yaitu; tragedi kematian Naruto.

"aku?"ucap Naruto dengan menunjuk dirinya" aku bukan siapa-siapa Rias Gremory, aku hanya membela diri ku apa aku salah?"

"..." Rias membatu mendengar ucapan dari orang di hadapanya. Memang benar yang di katakan orang tersebut kalau dia hanya membela diri dan semua salah para budaknya yang termakan emosi walaupun orang itu telah memberi peringatan.

"ma..ma..ma menjatuhkan mental seseorang dalam sebuah pertarungan memanglah cara yang sangat efekif Namun itu adalah hal yang licik kau tahu? Hey Vali siapa teman mu itu? tidak mungkankan kau memiliki rival dua naga merah?" tanya Azazel yang sekarang andil bagian dalam percakapan menegangkan tersebut.

"ck,Aku malah sangat bahagia jika memiliki dua rival sekaligus dan tentunya aku juga akan sangat kesulit untuk mengalahkan kaisar Naga merah sejati ini! Namun untuk sekarang dia adalah parner ku" jawab Vali dengan seringai kemenangan

"apa maksud mu dengan kaisar naga merah sejati?"tanya Azazel

"ah... Mungkin sudah waktunya aku memperkenalkan diri. perkenalkan aku adalah The True-"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA KAU BANGSAAAAT"

Wuuush

Braakh!

Sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba telak mengenai Naruto hingga ia terpental beberapa meter namun ia masih bisa mengimbangi keseimbangannya hingga ia tidak menabrak bangunan.

Sedangkan orang yang memukulnya yaitu Issei bernafas tersekal-sekal karna pukulan yang tadi ia lancarkan adalah pukulan yang menguras hampir seluruh tenaganya.

"orang seperti mu tidak pantas untuk mengenalkan diri mu di tempat ini! Dan sekarang aku akan membunuh mu karna telah menyakiti teman-teman ku"

"cih, kalau begitu aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara mu untuk membunuh ku! Datanglah pada ku Sekiryuutei aku akan menerima semua yang kau miliki dan buktikanlah kata-kata naif mu itu!"

"BANGSAT!"

Dengan kecepatan peneh Ise menerjang Naruto dengan mengarahkan sebuah bogom berkekuatan penuh ke arah wajahnya, tapi Naruto dapat menghindari pukulan tersebut dengan menunduk-kan kepalanya kebawah dan membalas pukulan Ise dengan sebuah pukulan lengan kanan yang mengarah ke perut Ise.

Buakh!

Pukulan itu telak mengenai Ise hingga ia terpental jauh kebelakang, tidak sampai di situ saat Ise masih meringis kesakitan tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di hadapanya dan dengan sangat cepat ia menarik lengan Ise dan menghunuskan sebuah tendangan keras di perut Ise hingga Ise terbang ke atas. Belum cukup puas dengan serangannya Naruto ikut melompat ke atas udara dengan kaki kanan yang mengacung ke atas ia mendaratkan sebuah tendangan berkecepatan roket yang telak menghantam punggung Ise yang masih melayang di udara  
Buuum!

Kawah yang lumayan besar tercipta dari serangan itu dan di inti kawah tersebut tergeletak Ise yang sudah tidak dalam mode balance breaker-nya.

"ough... ku-kuso!" rutuk Ise yang memuntahkan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya.

"apakah hanya ini kekuatan mu Sekiryuutei? Cih, ku kira kau dapat membuat ku bersemangat, ternyata kau hanya bermulut besar saja! Mana perkataan naif mu tadi? Mana ucapan mu tadi? Mana tekad mu tadi untuk melindungi teman teman mu? Kau... hanyalah orang yang mengandalkan emosi, dan bermulut besar!" ejek Naruto yang masih terbang di udara

"wa-walaupun begitu ta-tapi aku memiliki tujuan kuat untuk melindungi teman-teman ku!"jawab Issei yang melai berdiri walaupun dengan tertatih-tatih.

"tujuan huh? Kau fikir tujuan naif mu itu akan membuahkan hasil hah? Kau masih terlalu bodoh untuk berbicara tentang tujuan dan aku beritahu pada mu kau hanya akan menjadi sampah saat pengorbanan mu di sia-siakan oleh teman-teman mu!"

Deg!

"..." Ise tertegun saat mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Naruto. Di kepalanya terngiang-ngian kata-kata tersebut 'kau hanya akan menjadi sampah saat pengorbanan mu di sia-siakan oleh teman-teman mu'

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sosok Naruto orang yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Teman-temanya, Ise termenung seakan ia merasakan Dejavu saat ini walaupun ia tidak melihat Naruto langsung dalam mengorbankan nyawanya tapi ia tahu kalau Naruto mati demi mereka.

"cukup sudah aku sudah muak dengan mu Sekiryutei dan aku akan menghabisi mu di sini!" perlahan tapi pasti sebuah energi hitam terkonsentrasi di telapak tangan kanan Naruto, energi tersebut makin membesar hingg menjadi sebesar bola base ball yang di kelilingi dua cincin putih.

[Dai Rasenringu]

Ucap Naruto saat melemparkan bola energi hitam itu ke arah Ise

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

tiba-tiba suara mekanik menggelegar dan saat itu pula bola energi yang mengarah kepada Ise semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang

"cukup Naruto apa kau ingin menghancurkan tempat ini dan memusnahkan rival ku?"ucap Vali yang terbang mendekati Naruto.

"maaf aku terbawa suasana. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap Naruto yang di jawab oleh anggukan dari Vali dan kemudian mereka berdua terbang pergi dari tempat tersebut.

'sepertinya aku familiar dengan suara itu' batin Akeno.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED!

.  
Gomenasai para reader dan senpai-senpai sekalian. padahal saya udah janji buat update hari ini tapi yah malah jadi kaya gini.

Ok, thanks sudah membaca,men-suport, me-review dan lain-lainnya. tanpa kalian fic gaje ini bukanlah apa-apa.

sekian dari saya and jangan lupa REVIEW-nya uhyahahaha

Tony Namikaze NO Baka... Out!


	7. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya Di The Devil Ninja Shadow

.

.  
[Dai Rasenringu]

Ucap Naruto saat melemparkan bola energi hitam itu ke arah Ise

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

tiba-tiba suara mekanik menggelegar dan saat itu pula bola energi yang mengarah kepada Ise semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang

"cukup Naruto apa kau ingin menghancurkan tempat ini dan memusnahkan rival ku?"ucap Vali melalui intercom kecil di telinganya lalu ia yang terbang mendekati Naruto.

"maaf aku terbawa suasana. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap Naruto yang di jawab oleh anggukan dari Vali dan kemudian mereka berdua terbang pergi dari tempat tersebut.

'sepertinya aku familiar dengan suara itu' batin Akeno.

.

.

.

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rating : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, matrial art, Supranatural,(semi) hurt/comfort,Sci-fi

Pairings : Naru X ?

Warning! : Typo, Abal-abal, Gaje, Ancur, Campur aduk dan bikin sakit mata!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hampir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias !Naru BUT NOT Godlike! warning: inside!

.

.

.

Chapter 7 - Who am i? My name is Namikaze Naruto not Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

.

.  
Pagi yang cerah di jalan raya menuju Kuoh Akademi yang di penuhi para pelajar untuk menuju sekolahnya, sedangkan di depan gerbang Kuoh akademi melintas dengan kecepatan top speed sebuah motor sport ber-merk Kawasaki Ninja RR berwarna black carbone, dengan timeline yang tepat motor tersebut melakukan break side dan dengan mulus motor tersebut terparkir di tengah ramainya halaman parkir.

Sedangkan para siswa-siswi hanya dapat tekjub dan penasaran saat melihat sang pengendara melakukan hal yang termasuk kategori gila di tempat parkir yang sudah sangat padat.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya pria yang mengendarai motor tersebut membuka jacket hitam ber-hody yang ia kenakan serta helm yang menutupi wajah dari sang pemuda.

"Kyaaaaaaaa Naruto-senpai"

"Itu Naruto-kuuuuun"

"Tampannyaaaaaaa"

Jeritan histeris terdengar dari para siswi saat melihat wajah tampan dari sang pengemudi, sedangkan pemuda pirang yang mendengarkan namanya di sebut hanya bisa cengho, pasalnya baru pertama ia masuk ke sekolah ini tapi namanya sudah sangat tenar di tempat ini

"apa aku sangat tampan hingga mereka mengenalku?" ucap Naruto kikuk plus sedikit narsis saat menanggapi teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para gadis. Setelah mengalami ketulian sementara? Ia mulai berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, sedangkan tanpa Naruto sadari ada seorang siswi yang berada di depan gerbang masuk menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ku harap ini ha-hanya ilusi" lirih seorang gadis bersurai panjang berwarna merah semerah darah  
"Bu..."

"...chou"

"Buchou"

"Ah... A-ada apa Issei?" jawab Rias reflek dan baru sadar dari lamunannya saat ia memalingkan kepalanya kebelakan ia mendapati Issei dan yang lain menatapnya heran.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Buchou?"

"maaf! Aku baik-baik saja Ise. Baiklah ayo kita menuju ruang klub" jawab Rias cepat setelah itu ia bergegas menuju ruangan klub di ikuti para budaknya.'sepertinya ada yang di sembunyikan oleh Buchou!' batin Ise saat menyadari tingkah laku Rias yang tidak seperti biasa.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Beberapa saat kemudia lonceng sekolah berbunyi menandakan aktifitas para siswa siswi akan segera di mulai. Sedangkan Naruto berdiri dihadapan sebuah ruangan dengan papan kecil bertuliskan 'kepala sekolah' yang terdapat di pintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"ya silahkan masuk" ucap sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut, lalu dengan perlahan Naruto membuka ruangan tersebut dan duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan kepala sekolah.

"maaf mengganggu saya murid baru di sekolah ini jadi menemui anda"

"ah baiklah jadi anda ya murid baru itu? Wajah anda mengingatkan saya dengan siswa yang pindah sebulan yang lalu!" ujar kepala sekolah dan itu membuat Naruto paham atas kejadian yang membuatnya tuli sementara di tempat parkir'pantas saja'batin Naruto.

"baiklah Namikaze-san kelas anda ada di lantai 2 tepatnya kelas XI,B"

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu untuk menuju kelas. permisi" jawab Naruto seraya membungkukan tubuhnya setelah itu ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut.

"haaaah merepotkan sekali, kenapa Ojou-sama memerintahkan ku bersekolah di pusat aliansi tiga fraksi ya? Kalau ketahuankan bisa bahaya" gerutu Naruto di tengah perjalanannya menuju kelas XI,B

Brukh

"ii-ittai" pekik Naruto yang tiadak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"kau!" sedangkan gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang mengenakan kacamata yang menjadi korban syok setengah mati melihat siapa yang menabraknya dan berada di hadapapannya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan binggun dari pemuda di hadapannya gadis tersebut menghambur memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Naruto nii-chan" gumam gadis tersebut di sela isakan tangisnya. Sedangkan pria yang di beluk hanya bisa membalas pelukan gadis tersebut, dan binggung pasalnya ia tidak sama sekali mengenal di gadis di hadapannya

"hey nona kau menyebut ku... Nii-chan?" ucap Naruto bingun. Mendengar nada bingun dari pria yang di peluknya gadis berkacamata tersebut menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"dasar baka! Jangan bercanda dengan tidak mengenal ku Nii-chan!"

Merasa ada yang salah Naruto melepas pelukan gadis tersebut dengan paksa dan segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya di lantai.

"Maafkan aku... Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenal mu Nona! aku murid baru di sekolah ini" ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Deg!

Tsubaki sontak menggelang tidak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda dihadapannya. Rasa sakit yang sangat terasa di dadanya berdesir makin kencang saat orang yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"cu-cukup Nii-chan! Bercanda mu tidak lucu, kau tahu!" bentak Tsubaki seraya mendorong Naruto hingga membentur dinding. Lalu gadis itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dengan hati yang sangat terasa sesak meninggal Naruto yang masih bersandar di dinding.

"sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini?" ucap Naruto bingung dan tanpa ambil pusing, ia melenggang pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju ruang kelasnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"permisi Sensei, saya murid baru di kelas ini" seru Naruto dari luar kelas setelah mengetuk pelan daun pintu berwarna putih, dengan papan kecil yang bertuliskan XI.B di atas pintu tersebut.

"ah...silahkan masuk Namikaze-san!"

"Ha'i" jawabnya pelan seraya memauka pintu geser ruangan tersebut dan melangkah masuk kedalam kelas yang mulai sunyi. Naruto dapat melihat kearah siswi-siswi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'lapar' sedangkan para siswa memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh, kecuali dua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"ti-tidak mungkin"

"Na-naruto-san?" gumam Ise dan Asia bersamaan saat menatap pemuda di hadapanya dengan tatapan mustahil.

"silahkan perkenalkan diri mu Namikaze-san" mendengarkan instruksi dari sang Sensei Naruto mengangguk tanda paham dan mengirup nafas sejenak.

"perkenalkan. Aku Namikaze Naruto dan kalian cukup memanggilku dengan nama Naruto! Karna aku tidak suka dengan formalitas" ucap Naruto dengan wajah inocent serta ber-Ojigi-ria tidak lupa dengan senyumanya yang membuat para gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Lapar' seakan mengatakan. cepat-terkam-aku-atau-aku-yang-akan-menerkam-mu.

"Baiklah kau bisa duduk di sebelah Hyodou-san. Hyodou-san tolong angkat lengan mu"

Dengan gerakan yang lesu Ise mengangkat lengannya, setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di sebelah Ise

"tolong bantuanya Ise-san" ucap Naruto dengan seringai tipis terpatri di bibirnya 'Sekiryuutei eh? Menarik'

Deg!

Entah kenapa saat Naruto duduk Ise merasakan dadanya bergolak rasa takut, sedih, kecewa, dan entah apa... menjadi satu hingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Namun perasaan dan aura itu hanya ia rasakan sekejap mata.

[Partner ini...]

'ya Ddraig! Tidak salah lagi aura naga ini... Sama persis dengan orang yang menyerang kita di pertemuan 3 fraksi. aku juga merasakannya tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak merasakanya lagi'

[mungkinkah Aura tersebut berasal dari pemuda yang ada di samping mu?]

'aku juga tidak tahu pasti yang jelas sekarang aura itu sudah lenyep dan aku tidak bisa merasakannya juga di tubuh orang di sebelahku'

[apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?]

'entahlah Ddraig'

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga lonceng berbunyi tanda waktunya istirahat telah tiba. Para murid meninggalkan kelas secara bersamaan menuju tempat mereka masing-masing untuk menyantap bekal makan siang mereka masing-masing.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, merasa bosan di kelas dan tidak memungkinkannya untuk pergi ke kantin dengan alasan takut di serang oleh gadis-gadis yang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Lapar' maka dari itu ia memilih pergi menuju taman yang terletak di belakang sekolah dekat sebuah gedung sekolah tua yang menurutnya sudah tak terpakai.

"banyak sekali aura sihir di gedung itu" ucapnya saat berjalan melewati gedung sekolah lama tapi tampaknya ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju sebuah pohon besar yang agak jauh dari gedung sekolah lama. Dan memilih mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Benarkan yang ku katakan!" seru Ise kepada semua orang yang berada di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib.

"ya, aku percaya Ise karena Tsubaki pun mengalami hal serupa seperti mu tadi" ucap Sona lirih yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ruangan tersebut bersama para budaknya.

"jangan sampai Buchou melihat semua ini" semua mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Akeno, pasalnya mereka tidak tega melihat Rias yang masih terpuruk sampai sekarang atas insiden kematian Naruto.

Dan untungnya Rias sedang pergi ke dunia bawah dan tidak berada di ruangan itu jadi mereka bisa mencegah barang hanya sesaat, agar Rias tidak melihat Naruto yang lain.

"tapi kenapa wajah pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto? Dan Hanya rambut yang agak panjang dan berwarna kemerahan yang membedakan mereka?" kali ini sang Fuku-kaicho yang turut andil bagian. Ia masih yakin bahwa Naruto si anak baru adalah Naruto Nii-channya.

"Tsubaki. aku tahu kau merindukan Naruto kamipun begitu! Tapi Naruto murid baru itu bukanlah Naruto yang kita kenal"

"aku paham Kiba-kun kalau mereka berbeda! tapi... Aku juga yakin kalau Naruto ini adalah Naruto nii-chan!"

Kiba, Sona, Ise dan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam saat sifat emosional Tsubaki yang hanya ia keluarkan di hadapan Naruto kini muncul di hadapan yang lain. Isak tangis yang sudah dipendamnya kini pecah seketika. Tidak peduli imej-nya yang dingin dan datarnya rusak di hadapan teman-teman. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang sudah menumpuk atau bahkan menggunung di dalam hatinya. Persetan dengan rasa malu, persetan dengan pandangan teman-teman yang tahu sifat aslinya. Yang terpenting bagi Tsubaki hanyalah menangis sepuas-puasnya untuk meringankan beban di hati.

Greeeb!

Tsubaki terhenjak saat merasakan sebuah kehangatan dari pelukan seseorang yang terasa asing namun menenangkan hatinya.

"menangislah! Sepuas mu keluarkan semua rasa di hati mu, dan bila tidak ada lagi yang menjadi sandran mu untuk menangis... Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu, menjadi sandaran mu, menjadi tempat mu untuk mencurahkan keluh kesah di hati mu. Maka dari itu... Menangislah di pelukan ku"

Semua orang yang menyaksikan tindakan yang ada di hadapan mereka tidak bisa untuk tidak terharu. Begitu pula Tsubaki yang langsung menangis haru dan mengeluarkan seluruh rasa di hati didekapan seorang pria yang mau menjadi sandaranya.

"A-arigtou Kiba-kun" lirih Tsubaki didalam pelukan pria tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Kiba. Ya Kiba pria itu, pria yang memeluk Tsubaki adalah Kiba. Sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah di anggap Naruto sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Begitu pula Kiba di samping ia bisa merasakan sakit dan kesedihan gadis yang berada di pelukannya ia juga memiliki sebuah rasa terhadap gadis kacamata itu

'mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan ku pada adik angkat mu Naruto' batin Kiba saat ia masih mendekap gadis yang ia sangat sayangi.

"Hueeeeee, ternyata kau sangat Romantis Kiba" teriak Iseei dan Saji di tengah-tengah tangisan ala anime mereka.

.

.

.

-Tempat persembunyian Ophis-

.

.

Di sebuah bangunan megah yang tampak seperti kastil pada zaman eropa clasic. Seorang gadis loly bersurai hitam duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat dengan gaya elegan, lengan mungilnya menggenggam sebuah gelas wine yang memiliki isi cairan berwarna kuning bening beraroma anggur fermentasi,

Sebuah sesapan singkat di lakukan gadis itu untuk merasakan lagi rasa khas anggur hasil fermentasi berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya yang ada didalam gelas miliknya, sebelum ia membuka suara.

"bagaimana sekolah pertama mu pangeran ku?" tanya gadis itu kepada seorang pemuda yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

Mengambil gelas yang sama dengan gadis di sampingnya, pemuda itu menuangkan Wine putih kedalam gelas, menggoyang-goyangkan gelas itu sesaat sebelum ia menyesap isi yang ada di gelasnya sedikit.

"haah, sangat merepotkan dan yang lebih penting kenapa Ojou-sama memerintahkan ku bersekolah di markas aliansi tiga fraksi utama?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Naruto, gadis yang di panggil Ojou-sama itu malah terkikik geli

"mou~ kenapa kau malah tertawa sih Ophis!?" melihat tingkah Naruto yang merengek seperti anak kecil mau tidak mau Ophis menaikan intensitas tawanya sambil memegang perutnya yang agak sakit karna tingkah lucu dari pemuda blonde di sampingnya.

"maaf maaf, ok, aku ada sebuah misi untuk mu"

"Misi apa itu Ojou-sama?"

"ekhm bulan depan dampingi aku untuk datang melihat Rating game iblis muda di Underworld"

"hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Naruto ragu sekaligus bingung terhadap Ophis, karena Ophis dan Naruto termasuk anggota teroris bernama Khaos brigade yang notabenenya adalah musuh dari tiga fraksi dan kini Ophis mengajaknya 'berkunjung' ke markas musuh?

What the hell!

'kadang-kadang aku tidak habis fikir terhadap dewa naga-sama yang satu ini'

"Tidak! Kau tidak salah dengar Naruto aku serius dengan ini! ah... dan satu lagi temui Vali di Tokyo malam ini!" perintah Ophis. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan perintah dari Ojou-samanya.

"ne~ Ophis apakah kau masih berharap untuk menyingkirkan Great Red?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"tentu! Aku sudah sangat rindu dengan celah dimensional" jawab Ophis seraya menanggahkan wajahnya untkuk melihat gelapnya langit malam.

"tapi kalau kau menyingkirkan Great Red sekarang itu sama saja kau membunuh ku tahu! Karna aku masih belum terbangun, dan entah kapan kebangkitan ku terjadi."

"..." Ophis tertegun seketika saat mendengar ucapan pria di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa pemuda di sampingnya adalah makhluk pertama yang menjadi inkarnasi dari Great Red walaupun kekuatanya masih sangat rendah dibanding Great Red dan dirinya karena Naruto masih dalam peroses pertumbuhan dan entah kapan ia terbangun menjadi Great Red selanjutnya.

"maafkan aku Naruto... Aku menyesal mengatakan itu" ucap Ophis lirih dan menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena tidak sanggup untuk menatap wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Tapi baru saja ia menundukan wajahnya, ia harus terhenjak dan mendongak karena sebuah lengan kekar menyentuk dagunya. Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat saat Iris violet bertemu dengan blue shappire yang meneduhkan bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya.

"tenanglah kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada ku, apa lagi menyesalinya. Aku paham dengan apa yang kau rasakan, jadi aku tidak akan marah pada mu"

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir ranum gadis naga tersebut dan membuat seberkas semburan rona merah di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"arigatou, my princess" ucap Ophis yang sudah berada dalam pemelukan Naruto. Sedangkan pria blonde itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengelus surai hitam indah nan lembut milik Ophis.

"lalu...?"lanjut Ophis tentunya masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

"hah? Lalu? Apa maksud mu lalu Ojou-sama?"

"apa kau lupa pukul berapa sekarang?"

"tidak aku tidak lupa! dan sekarang pukul 7 malam"

"bagus kalau begitu! Kau mau memilih berangkat sekarang? atau menjadi guling peluk ku saat tidur?" tanya Ophis yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari naruto dan tersenyum sangat manis menurut Author tapi menurut Naruto senyuman yang sangat manis dari gadis di hadapannya adalah maut untuknya.

Gleek!

"a-aku memilih berangkat sekarang... Selamat malam Ojou-sama" dan setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat tersebut karena ia lebih baik memilih bertempur melawan satu squadron iblis dari pada harus menjadi guling peluk dewa Naga-sama itu.

"dasar bayi naga sialan! sebegitu menyeramkannya kah aku saat tidur? Paling juga cuma membuatnya patah tulang" .

.

.

.

-Tokyo, Jepang-

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Cao cao?"

Angin malam berhebus dengan sangat kencang menerpa rambut-rambut dari lima orang yang tengah berhadapan di salah satu puncak gedung pencakar langit di kota Tokyo

"keinginan ku? Ah... Aku hanya ingin mengetes kemampuan salah satu anggota tim mu yang baru Vali!" seru seorang pemuda berwajah oriental dengan nada angkuh. Tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetukan sebuah tombak berkekuatan suci yang sangat besar di bahunya.

"cih, apa yang kau maksud itu adalah Naruto?" kini giliran Arthur yang andil bagian sebagai kelompok dari tim Vali sedangkan sang ketua yaitu Vali hanya mendengus meremehkan orang yang ada di hadapannya atau yang di identifikasi-kan bernama Cao cao.

"yap, benar sekali! Saat aku mendengar bahwa dia satu-satunya makhluk yang mendapatkan eksistensi sebagai inkarnasi Great Red, entah kenapa hasrat ku untuk bertarung terasa bergolak" jawab Cao cao yang masih setia mengetuk-ngetukan tombak di bahunya.

"cih, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu untuk bertarung dengannya, kau selalu saja iri terhadap ku Cao cao dan bertingkah seenaknya dan satu lagi apa kau lupa kita dalam satu organisasi!"

"hahaha, siapa yang tidak iri hati kepada mu Vali? Kau tahu? Semua anggota dalam Khaos brigade iri terhadap mu karna kau satu-satunya yang tidak sejalan dengan kami!"

"dasar brengsek" dalam sekejap Vali melesat dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Mencoba untuk menutup jarak antaranya dan Cao cao. Setelah itu Vali menghantamkan tinjunya tepat ke wajah Cao cao

Tapi dengan sangat mudah Cao cao menahan pukulan Vali dengan menyilangkan tombaknya tepat di wajahnya, Tidak tinggal diam dan masih dalam posisi bertahan Cao cao mengayunkan tombaknya Vertikal ke arah Vali namun Vali yang sudah terlebih dahulu melompat ke belakang membuat serangan Cao cao tidak berguna.

[Rasenringu]

Cao cao sempat syok saat indra pendengarannya mengintrupsikannya untuk mendongak keatas dan saat itu pula ia harus sekuat tenaga menahan sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam pekat seukuran bola kasti yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Buuuum!

Sebuah ledakan yang tidak terlalu besar terjadi setelah Cao cao terhantam serangan kejutan tersebut, walaupun begitu jangan remehkan dia sebagai ketua golongan pahlawan dan pemegang tombak suci, kalau harus kalah dengan serangan bersekala sedang. Buktinya beberapa detik setelah serangat tersebut telak mengenai Cao cao, Cao cao bangkit kembali dengan tubuh tanpa luka walaupun pakaian yang ia kenakan agak rusak di sana sini.

"hohoho jadi ini? Skiryuusintei yang di rahasiakan oleh Ophis?"

"kalau memang benar! Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada ku?" tanya pemuda pirang yang baru saja datang dan memberi 'hadiah selamat datang' kepada Cao Cao. Mengapa begitu? Karena menurut insting alamiahnya yang sudah ada sejak dahulu, saat ada orang asing yang menyerang teman mu maka itu adalah musuh mu.

(jadi? Sikat aja dulu baru nanya)

"sebenarnya aku ingin bertarung dengan mu Uzumaki- ah... Bukan! tapi Namikaze-san, namun melihat posisi ku yang di kepung oleh lima orang... bukankah pertarungan ini tidak menguntungkan dan akan membosankan? jadi aku mohon undur diri dulu dan ingat! Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertarung Namikaze Naruto!"

"Uuh" tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sangat keras dan terasa sakit. Sontak saja semua anggota tim Vali menghampirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja nyaaa?" tanya Kuroka dengan nada khawatir saat menyangga tubuh Naruto yang hendak jatuh.

"jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja! Hanya sediki sakit kepala" Naruto yang untuk sekedar meyakinkan gadis yang telah membantunya walaupun sebenarnya kondisi Naruto sendiri jauh dari kata baik.

'Orang itu memanggil ku Uzumaki? Apa maksudnya? jelas-jelas nama ku adalah Namikaze Naruto bukan Uzumaki Naruto' batin Naruto.

"Kuroka sebaiknya kau antarkan Naruto ke tempat Ophis biar kami yang melanjutkan misi ini" perintah Vali sedangkan Kuroka hanya mengangguk dan pergi bersama Naruto dengan lingkaran sihir transfortasi.

"tampaknya kita tidak bisa membiarkan Cao cao untuk memberitahu Identitas asli Naruto"

"kau benar Bikou, masih terlalu cepat untuk memberitahu identitas asli Naruto sebagai The Devil Ninja Shadow. karena pasti dia akan kembali lagi kepelukan Rias gremory dan Aku tidak mau melihat perempuan sialan itu membuat Naruto menderita lagi karena bagaimanapun dia telah ku anggap sebagai keluarga ku, walaupun kami baru saling mengenal beberapa bulan yang lalu" ucap Vali penuh tekad di setiap perkataanya.

'kau mulai berubah Vali' batin Bikou dan Arthur seraya tersenyum menanggapi ketua sekaligus sahabat mereka.

"baiklah ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

.  
-Naruto's Dream-

.

.

"KAA-SAN"teriak seorang pemuda saat mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadannya.

"Naruto cepat pergi biar Tou-san yang melawan orang-orang itu!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang bertarung melawan beberapa orang pembantai.

"tapi Tou-san aku haru-" "tidak ada tapi tapian pergilah walau hanya kau seorang dan selamatkan harta paling berharga clan kita Tou-san percaya pada mu"

"baiklah Tou-san"jawab pemuda tersebut sambil membawa kotak hitam besar di punggungnya.

"Tou-san aku berjanji demi martabat dan dan harga diri clan kita aku Naruto Uzumaki Araskage bersumpah akan menuntut balas walaupun aku harus menjual jiwaku kepada iblis sekalipun!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut tidak jarang saat dia berlari ada musuh yang menghadangnya tapi dia bisa membunuh semua penghalang tersebut walaupun  
tanpa ia sadari perutnya telah terobek dan bolong oleh beberapa tombak saat tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan rasa sakit dari luka-lukanya pemuda tersebut jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Namun tepat sebelu kesadarannya pergi meninggal raga, Naruto samar-samar melihat sosok gadis bersurai merah, merah yang serupa bunga mawar berduri dan merah sepekat darah.

"jadi? Kau bersedia menjual jiwa mu kepada iblis demi membalas dendam mu? Kalau begitu... hiduplah untuk ku, jadilah pelayan ku dan balaskan dendam clan mu!"

Arrgggggggg" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang saat bangun dari mimpinya. Nafas memburu, detak jantung yang tidak stabil, dan sakit kepala yang terasa ingin memecahkan kepalannya.

"apa maksudnya ini? dan siapa gadis berambut merah itu?"gumam Naruto yang kini dalam otaknya di penuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di luar akal sehat ditambah ucapan Cao cao dan gadis berkacamata yang ia tabrak di sekolah kemarin mengingang-ngian di telinganya bagaikan kaset rusak.

"siapa aku sebenarnya?"

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE!

A/N : halo semua! Im come back(lambai-lambai kaya banci kaleng) dan entah kenapa gara-gara cukup lama gx ngetik fic ini... Gaya tulisan di fic ini agak aneh dan mungkin bikin sakit mata

Oh iya ada yang tau solusinya? Kenapa ya setiap saya udah upload, udah di sunting, and udah di update ada aja yang ilang entah itu hurupnya atau kalimatnya

Ada yang bisa bantu? Kalau ada silahkan bantu saya!

Dan terakhir apakah Naruto Goodlike? No No No di sini memang Naru seperti terlihat godlike karna jadi inkarnasi Great Red tapi sebenernya tu Gx godlike! Naru cuma strong! Dalam batas tertentu! Kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas tentang perbedaan strong dan Godlike coba kamu buka salah satu fic Ren Akatsuki-senpai (jupa judulnya) di situ ada perngertian dan perbedaan Godlike sama Strong!

Jadi udah jelaskan? Naru di sini gx godlike!

Ok silahkan Review,keritik,saran atau mungkin flame? Bagi yang berkenan!

sampai jumpa lagi! JAA!


	8. Sekiryuutei VS Sekiryuushintei

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rating : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, matrial art, Supernatural, hurt/comfort,

Pairings : Naru X ?

Warning! : Typo(s), Miss Typo, Abal-abal, Gaje, Ancur, Campur aduk dan bikin sakit mata!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hampir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias

.

.  
(A/N: kali ini saya akan memberikan sedikit saran pada para readers. Tepat pada scan pertarungannya untuk lebih mendramatisir dan medapatkan fell membaca yang lebih terasa dengarkan lagu: [Akatsuki. By; Baby Metal.] Nanti akan saya beri tanda untuk mulai memainkan lagunya)

.

.

.  
Chapter 8 - Ketetapan hati: Sekiryuutei VS Sekiryuushintei (Ketika nyawa di pertaruhkan Demi orang-orang yang berharga)

.

.

.

.  
-Rias P.O.V On Flash Back-

.

.  
"Naruto-kun apakah kau ada waktu hari ini?"

tanya ku kepada pemuda pirang berkulit tan dan tiga pasang guratan halus yang menghiasi pipinya. pemuda itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki Arashikage. dia adalah budak ku yang beberapa bulan lalu ku re-inkarnasi dan hanya mengkonsumsi satu buah bidak Pawn 'Mutation Peace' namun walaupun begitu, dia adalah salah satu dari 4 budak ku yang paling ku sayangi, dan jujur sebenarnya aku juga sudah jatuh hati kepada pamuda itu saat pertama kali bertemu denganya disebuah hutan yang terletak di kaki gunung fuji dekat pemukiman ninja yang sudah porak poranda.

aku jatuh cinta padanya bukan karna ketampanannya tapi kepada kecerdasanya, tekat kuat untuk terus hidup, mau berkerja keras, berjuang sekuat tenaga, dan pantang menyerah walaupun berulang ulang kali harus terjatuh dia pasti akan bankit dan terus bangkit. maka dari itulah dia pria pertama yang mampu mencuri hati ku.

"maaf Ojou-sama, hari ini Sirzachs-sama memberiku sebuah misi yang harus di kerjakan sekarang"

"jadi begitu? baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati ya" walaupun aku menjawabnya dengan nada riang dan senyuman tapi itu hanya kedok ku untuk menutupi kekecewaan ku.

"kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan ku Naruto-kun"gumam ku saat pemuda itu telah pergi dari ruangan ini.

Sudah ke sekian kalinya Naruto mengabaikan ajakan kencan ku dengan alasan Misi,Misi, dan Misi. Apa tidak ada alasan lain di kepalanya kucuali misi? Terkadang aku bingung dengan perasaan ini...  
Apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya?

Walaupun iya tapi sepertinya sangat sulit untuk membuatnya sadar terhadap perasaan ku. Di samping dia bodoh dalam masalah hati dia juga tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar berduaan dan berbincang-bincang dengan ku. Hampir setiap hari dia pergi melakukan Misi entah itu dari Onii-sama ataupun dari Otou-sama.

Bisa dikatakan dalam satu hari hanya 2 jam dia bisa berkumpul dengan kami. Setiap di sekolahpun tepatnya waktu istirahat dia lebih memilik untuk menuju ruang OSIS walaupun dia adalah anggota dari club penelitian ilmu gaib. Entah apa yang ia lakukan disana tapi usut punya usut dia sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis anggota Osis atau lebih tepatnya wakil ketua Osis sekaligus Queen dari Sona sahabtku dari kecil.

Mendengar kabar burung seperti itu sontak saja membuat ku cemburu buta, dan langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak pergi ke ruang Osis lagi.

Tapi akhirnya aku salah fham terhadap Naruto karena gadis yamg bernama Shinra Tsubaki itu ternyata adik angkatnya Naruto.

Aku merasa menyesal telah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak, aku takut karena kebodohan ku itu membuatnya menjauhi ku dan aku tidak mau Naruto menjauhi ku apa lagi sampai membenci ku.

.

.

.

Hari berganti dengan cepat tidak terasa sudah dua tahun aku memendam perasaan ini. Mungkin saking lamanya aku memendam rasa ini... aku dapat menghilangkanya, membuangnya atau menghapusnya tapi... Tetap saja perasaan ini terus dan terus tumbuh tidak seperti yang ku harapkan.

Tepat saat aku menginjakan kaki ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. tepatnya saat aku memulai tahun pelajaran ke tiga sekaligus tahun akhir aku belajar di Kuoh akademi. Aku sangat bahagia karena mendapat kabar dari Onii-sama tentang Naruto yang di bebaskan tugas sebagai tangan kirinya walaupun hanya beberapa bulan, dengan alasan

"Naruto adalah bagian keluarga mu Rias! Bukankah di butuhkan waktu luang, untuk lebih dekat dengan keluarga mu? Maka dari itu Naruto akan aku bebas tugaskan untuk sementara waktu.!" tukas Onii-sama.

Aku sangat bahagia dan bersyukur dengan itu karena Naruto akan memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk berada di sisi ku dan lebih mudah untuk ku mendekatinya.

Namun... Harapan dan kesempatan saja tidak cukup. Semua harapan Kesabaran ku tidak berguna sama sekali buktinya tetap saja Dia menolak ajakan ku dan mengacuhkan ku dengan alasan...

"Maaf Buchou, ada proyek besar yang sedang ku kerjakan jadi aku tidak bisa menerima ajakan mu... Sumimasen... Buchou!" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

Mendengar jawaban yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku itu sontak saja membuat hati ku perih entah karena ucapannya, atau karena rasa yang sudah terlalu lama aku pendam dan tanpa ku sadari aku membentaknya.

"Terserah kau saja Naruto! Aku muak! Dasar Baka, Baka, Bakaaaa!" aku berteriak sekuat ku dan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan aliran air yang sudah menganak sungai di kedua mata ku.

Hari berganti dan terus berganti pada suatu ketika aku mendapatkan budak baru dan yang mengejutkan ku adalah ia mengkonsumsi sebanyak 7 buah bidak Pawn.

Wow... Jumlah yang fantastis untuk seorang remaja mesum macam dia... Tapi karena aku ingat dengan ucapan Onii-sama tentang potensi seorang Pawn, Tanpa fikir panjang dan menghitung resikonya aku mereinkarnasinya.

Pemuda itu adalah Hyodou Isse seorang remaja kelas XI dengan tingkat kemesuman bintang 5 tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap menerimanya dengan senyum hangat dan begitupula seluruh keluarga iblis ku.

Pada suatu ketika terjadi perdebatan sengit antara kami karena Isse menentang ku dan terus memaksa untuk menyelamatkan temannya Asia Argento seorang biarawati yang memiliki Sacred Gear bernama Twiligh Healing.

Walaupun begitu aku tidak bisa membiarkan budak manis ku untuk menggempur greja usang yang menjadi markas Datenshi dan tapi aku tertegun mendengar jawabn dari Ise dan itu sukses untuk membiarkannya menggempur greja tua itu seorang diri.

"Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah! Tapi... Orang yang meninggalkan temannya dalam bahaya... Lebih dari 'Sampah' "

Ok itu membuatku bungkam dan mau tidak mau harus membantunya walaupun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Selesai kami mengempur gereja itu aku mendapatkan budak baru yaitu Asia Argento yang mengkonsumsi bidak Bishop dan menjadi budak ku yang ke 6.

Dan... Entah kenapa aku mulai merasa prasaan aneh terhadap Ise karena tekad dan kemauanya yang besar itu membuat ku kagum terhadapnya dan mulai bisa melupakan perasaan ku terhadap Naruto. Namun aku tidak membencinya aku tetap menyayanginya walaupun sudah mulai tidak mencintain

"Terkadang yang Istimewa bisa tergantikan dengan yang selalu ada!"

Begitulah yang sekarang ku rasakan.

.

.

.

-Rias P.O.V off And Flash Back end-

.

.

.  
-Gremory mansions, Underworld-

.

.

.  
Tidak terasa liburan musim panas sudah memasuki minggu ketiga tepat dua minggu batas waktu latihan keras yang di lakukan oleh kelompok Gremory, namun bagi Hyodou Issei latihan keras yang di sebutkan oleh teman-temanya itu adalah latihan neraka bagi dirinya sendiri.

Coba kau bayangkan?

Berada di gunung seorang diri tanpa perbekalan, tanpa persiapan berkemah, tanpa teman dan tanpa seorangpun yang menemani mu! Hanya ada hewan-hewan buas, pohon-pohon lebat, tanaman yang tidak kau ketahui apa kegunaanya mungkin saja itu bisa menjadi bahan makanan atau malah menjadi racun yang siap bembunuh mu.

Hanya ada naga, ya seekor naga dengan kelas Dragon King yang menemani mu walaupun dengan nafas api yang setiap saat dapat membakar mu dan menjadikan mu Barbeqiu siap saji.

Entah karena nasif buruk yang selalu mendatanginya atau memang itu takdir dari Hyodou Issei. Dilatih oleh salah satu mantan Dragon King bernama Tennin The Dragon Meteor di tengah-tengah hutan belantara di atas gunung yang jauh dari peradaban. jangankan untuk sekedar istirahat, waktu sang rembulan datang menggantikan sang mentaripun dia harus tidur beralaskan dedaunan raksasa yang bisa ia temukan sembari tetap memasang ke siagaan karena sang Sensei selalu saja menembakinya dengan api panas yang dapat melelehkan batu koral.

"haah~ mungkin ini adalah kesialan ku. Karena sekeras itupun aku berlatih aku belum bisa mencapai Balance Breaker" Ise menghela nafas dengan keras sedangkan bahunya merosot turun dari empuknya sofa berwarna crimsons yang tengah menjadi tempat duduknya.

"ufufufu~ tapi walau begitu mengenaskanya latihan mu dan belum mencapai Balance Breaker, tubuh Ise-kun terlihat sangat atletis"

Ya memang benar yang di ucapkan sang Queen. Berkat pelatihan neraka itu stamina dan kekuatan Ise meningkat dengan drastis bahkan otot-otot tangan dan dadanya menjadi lebih atletis, ketimbang sebelum diadakanya pelatihan itu.

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah berkumpul... Silahkan beristirahatlah seharian ini karena nanti sore kita akan mendatangi pesta yang di sponsori oleh Yondai Maou di istana Lucifer" giliran Rias yang kini angkat bicara. Sebagi tuan rumah sekaligus majikan Rias tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat raut-raut kelelahan dari para budaknya.

"ha'i Buchou!" ucap mereka serempak sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut untuk menuju kamar masing-masing begitupula dengan Rias yang melenggang pergi menuju kamar peribadinya.

.

.

.

-Ouroboros Casthile-

.

"Haaaah~ bosanya!"

Berbaring di atas sebuah sofa berwarna coklat seorang pemuda pirang yang tidak mengenakan pakaian atas mendesah dengan keras. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia melakukan hal tersebut, tidak adanya misi dan di tinggal Ophis beberapa hari di kastil clasic sebesar ini, seorang diri pula, membuatnya sangat bosan! Mungkin untuk hari pertama dan kedua itu tidak masalah baginya karena ada Le fay Pentragon salah satu anggota tim Vali sekaligus adik dari sahabatnya si tuan tampan Arthur. dan Kuroka yang menemaninya, namun hari ini benar-benar membuatnya bosan, karena Le Fay dan Kuroka pergi sejak pagi tadi dan belum kembali sampai sesore ini? hanya ada SMS yang di kirim oleh Kuroka tadi siang dan itu langsung membuatnya down sekatika saat membuka dan membaca pesan singkat nista yang ada di-LCD Smart phone-nya.

[To: Naru-nyaaa~]

[Kalau kau lapar makan saja ramen dan mie instan milik ku! didalam kulkas tapi sebagai gantinya tolong kau cucikan pakaian ku termasuk bra dan pakaian dalamnya... Ok! nyaa~]

Yah... Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan nista yang tertera di layar LCD smart phone Naruto.

"haaah" lagi-lagi pemuda itu menghela nafas. dia hampir mati kebosanan kalau saja smart phone-nya tidak bergetar dan berdering nyaring.

"Kuroka? Tumben, dia sampai menelphone ku? Biasanya pelit pulsa jangankan telepon buat Online di FB aja minjem hape gue"

Bukannya mejawab panggilan dari si pemanggil sang pemuda blonde itu malah bertingkah mulai OOC dan menyinggung-nyinggung salah satu social network yang sedang tenar pada masanya.

"Moshi... Moshi?"

'Naruto! Kau dimana nyaa~?'

"Dimana lagi kalau bukan di kastil reot ini sih" sembur Naruto yang langsung mencak-mencak sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya terkekeh geli saat mendengar jawaban dari sang pemuda.

'ufufufu~ kalau begitu datanglah ke menara tokyo sekarang aku butuh bantuan mu'

"baiklah tunggu aku tiga puluh menit lagi"

'Ok dah!' jawab Kuroka cepat dan langsung memutus pangilanya sebelah pihak

"hei kucing genit! tunggu! jangan di matiin dulu"

Tut... Tut... Tut...!

"sial! akukan mau menanyakan padanya dimana tempat bra dan pakaian dalamnya yang belum ku cuci. tapi... sudahlah aku harus bergegas sekarang"

ternyata bukan hanya Kuroka yang nista tapi Pemuda kuning itu juga nista -_-

.

.

-Menara tokyo-

.

.

.

"Lama sekali kau nyaa~?" ucap seorang gadis sexy yang mengenakan yukata hitam senada rambutnya yang agak bergelombang, sembari melumpuhkan beberapa penyihir yang ada di hadapanya.

"maaf saja ya ini juga gara-gara kau! Menyuruh ku untuk mencuci bra dan pakaian dalam mu tahu!" balas sesosok pemuda yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah robekan dimensi dan tanpa fikir panjang pemuda itu menghajar dua penyihir yang ingin menembak Kuroka dengan sihir api.

"haaah~ dasar bayi Naga dan kucing genit, selalu saja bertengkar ketika bertemu" celetuk seorang gadis kecil yang menggunakan topi penyihir.

"Diam kau Le Fay!" jawab Naruto dan kuroka bersamaan saat meninju wajah seorang penyihir malang yang menjadi korban dari kedua orang tersebut.

"apakah sudah beres?" tanya Naruto tanpa sadar saat di sekeliling mereka berserakan mayat-mayat penyihir yang sudah mulai mengurai menjadi debu.

"mungkin tapi aku meminta mu kesini bukan untuk membantu kami membereskan sampah-sampah penghianat ini!" tolak Kuroka dengan anggukan setuju dari Le Fay yang entah kenapa jadi mulai OOC?

Twich!

Sebuah perempatan bertengger manis di dahi Naruto. ia merasa kesal karena bantuanya di sini tidak di butuhkan."Dasar kucing Genit! Apa maksud mu haah? Sudah bagus aku mau membantu mu untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah ini! Tapi apa yang ku dapat?... hikz... Demi kolor Great Red Otou-sama kenapa aku harus selalu di abaikan!"

Sedangkan Kuroka dan Le Fay hanya berkeringat jatuh menyaksikan kenistaan dari inkarnasi Great Red yang ada dihadapan mereka.

'emang Naga pake kolor ya?' batin mereka berdua sedangkan Naruto masih saja menangis tersedu-sedu dengan aura mendung disekelilingnya.

-Beberapa Saat Kemudian-

Setelah melewati fase kenistaan di atas sekarang Naruto, Kuroka dan Le fay tengah berada di sebuah café yang masih terletak di sekitar menara Tokyo.

"Jadi apa yang membuat mu menghubungi ku?" tanya Naruto saat menyesap caffucino yang ada di gelasnya.

"aku ingin mengajak mu pergi NA-RU-TO-KUN,untuk bersenang-senang nyaa~" jawab Kuroka mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit serta menjilat bibirnya secara sensual, dan jangan lupa dengan nada yang sangat-sangat imut, dan itu sukses memancing fikiran liar di otak Naruto untuk keluar dan membawanya kedalam dunia penuh imajinasi tingkat dewa!

'lengkuk tubuhnya yang membuat mu terangsang, bentuk dan ukuran Oppainya yang proposional dan mampu membuat hormon mu memuncak, bibir mungilnya yang terasa manis dan... Surga dunianya HAHAHA ayo Kucing genit aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menerkam mu!' batin Naruto nista

Tanpa sadar Naruto tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, sambil memasang tampang kemesuman tingkat lima, disertai tawa jahat yang dapat membuat nenek-nenek mati seketika karena serangan jantung saat mendengarnya.

Buakh!

Sepasang tonjokan penuh kasih sayang di daratkan oleh Le Fay dan Kuroka tepat di wajah mesum Naruto dan itu sukses membuat pemuda itu terjelembab dari kursinya dan jatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai Café.

"Haaah~ Naruto Onii-sama kenapa kemesuman mu keluar di waktu yang tidak tepat sih" lirih Le fay dengan risih karena mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung.

"Maaf maaf jadi kau mau mengajak ku kemana?"tanya Naruto yang kini sudah serius dan tentu saja sudah duduk seperti semula di kursinya.

"Malam ini kita akan pergi ke Underworld! Untuk menemui Shiron(Koneko)"

.

.

.

-Istana Lucifer, Bagian barat Ibukota Lilith, Underworld-

.

.

.  
memenuhi undangan pesta yang di sponsori oleh Yondai Maou. Tidak lupa pula para iblis muda yang minggu depan akan bertanding dalam Rating Game.

Di sebelah barat terdapat kelompok Gremory yang tengah berkumpul. Dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih bersih tanpa lengan Rias tampak sangat cantik. Begitu pula Akeno yang mengenakan gaun berwarna biru tua yang sangat pas di tubuh berisinya dan menambah kharisma kecantikannya.

Di sebelah kanan Akeno ada sang pangeran tampan, Kiba Yuuto dengan balutan Tuxedo putih dan celana putih yang membuatnya berkilau di mata para gadis yang sejak tadi mengelilinginya, sedangakan gadis loly kita yaitu Toujou Koneko yang mengenakan gaun one piece berwarna senada rambutnya yang membuatnya tampak sangat imut dan jadi pusat perhatian para iblis pecinta lolycon. Sedangkan Xenovia dan Asia yang juga tidak kalah menawan, mereka tengah pergi menuju stand makan untuk bersantap ria.

Dan... yang ada di pojok ruangan dengan aura suram di sekitarnya adalah sang Oppai Dragon yang entah kenapa walaupun ia mengenakan Tuxedo berwarna hitam dan terlihat keren, tetap saja ia merasa iri hati dan lebih memilih pundung di pojokan sembari meratapi kesialanya.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan menyadarkan Ise dari 'renungannya'. ia langsung berbalik menghadap sang penepuk dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut putih dengan topeng yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Kau!"

"Halo Isse, sudah lama ya kita tidak berjumpa!" gadis itu melambai-lambaikankan lenganya ketika menyapa Ise.

"ah... Ya kira-kira sudah dua bulan ya kita tidak bertemu Isabella."

Gadis itu adalah Isabella knight dari Raiser Phenex dan gadis cantik yang harus menjadi korban Drees Break Ise yang kedua.

"Maafkan aku waktu itu, karena telah me-menelanjangi mu" permintaan yang sangat vulgar terucap dari bibir sang Sekiryuutei tanpa memperdulikan semburan rona merah dari wajah datar gadis di hadapannya.

"su-sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi Baka! Lebih baik bicarakan yang lain."

"Ok, kalau begitu bagaimana kabar tuan mu" tanya Ise namun sepasang iris coklatnya menangkap pergerakan aneh dari Koneko yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Oh. Dia mengalami syok parah karena pertarungan waktu itu dia kalah melawan Naruto-san bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih takut dengan yang namanya Kegelapan" tutur Isabella tapi karena ia menangkap tatapan sendu di mata lawan bicaranya... Ia langsung cepat meminta maaf.

"Maaf... Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu..." lanjut Isabella dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa" jawab Ise dengan senyum yang sangat tulus tersungging dibibirnya."Naruto memang sudah tiada, namun... tekat kuat dan semangat juang serta hubungan kami dan Naruto masih tetap terjaga di sini!" lanjut Ise penuh tekad dan menunjuk dada bagian kirinya kuat-kuat dengan kepalan lengan kanannya.

Sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menanggapi semangat Ise" baiklah aku pergi dulu Issei, kau memang pria yang unik" ucap gadis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. lalu melenggang pergi mengingalkan Ise yang masih cengho karena mendapat kedipan mata dari gadis cantik itu.

"Oi, Kiba."

"ada apa Ise-kun?"

"apakah kau tahu kemana perginya Koneko-Chan?"

Membawa tangan kanan yang bebas dan mencubit dagunya Kiba membuat gaya berfikir ala detectif sebelum menjawab "Sepertinya tadi Koneko-chan menuju pintu keluar"

"baiklah terimakasih Pangeran tampan" ucap Ise sekedarnya dan berlari mengejar Koneko.

Tanpa Ise sadari seorang gadis berambut merah juga mengamati gerak-geriknya dan ikut pergi untuk membuntuti Ise. 'sepertinya ada yang tidak beres' batin Rias.

.

.

-Hutan Pinus, Sebelah Barat Istana Lucifer, Ibukota Lilith, Underworld-

.

.

"Ufufufufu~ akhirnya kau datang juga Shiron"

Dalam naungan sang rembulan yang bersinar terang mengiasi langit malam yang mencekam berwarna jingga, semilir angin malam menambah suasana momen malam itu. Seorang gadis bertubuh loly hanya dapat mematung dengan mata membulat sempurna, karena berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang sangat dibenci sekaligus disayanginya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Onee-sama" gumam gadis itu dengan nada kebencian yang sangat kentara dalam setiap huruf yang dilafalkanya.

"Kemarilah Shiron! aku akan membawa mu bersama ku kali ini!" gadis itu mengulurkan kedua lenganya berniat menyambut adik yang ia sangat sayangi di hadapanya.

"Tidak! aku tidak akan pergi bersama mu! aku tidak mau meninggalkan majikan ku! dan aku tidak mau menjadi seperti mu Onee-sama!" bentak Koneko yang menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat

"hahahaha, dasar bodoh! apa yang kau dapat dari Gremory? apa yang kau dapat dari teman-teman mu? dan apa yang kau dapat di sini? kau adalah adik ku Shiron jadi aku berhak untuk membawa mu bersama ku!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA"

Buummmm!

Debu bertebaran dari kawah kecil hasil pukulan kuat yang Koneko lancarkan namun sang target ternyata tidak ada di hadpannya, hanya ada debu dan patahan tanah yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau masih terlalu lemah untuk melawan Onee-sama mu ini Shiron!"

buakh!

Detik berikutnya Koneko tumbang dalam pelukan Kuroka. akibat pukulan yang didaratkan Kuroka mengenai tengkuknya.

"BRENGSEK! cepat lepaskan Koneko!" tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar di telinga Kuroka dan otomatis membuatnya menoleh kebelakang.

"wah, wah, wah, Sekiryuutei dan Ruin Princces ternyata." ucap Kuroka saat mendapati Rias dan Issei yang ada di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan dia Kuroka! walaupun kau adalah Kakak dari Koneko kau tidak berhak untuk membawanya dari ku! apa lagi kau adalah anggota Khaose Brigade!"

"ufufufu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku memaksa! Rias?" tanya Kuroka dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau begitu... MATILAH!" ucap Rias sambil menembakan balok-balok Power of Destrucion"

Blaaaaar!

Tembakan itu dapat dengan mudah di tepis Kuroka dengan sapuan tangan kanan yang telah di lapisi Toki. "jangan sombong kau masih belum menguasai kekuatan mu Rias Gremory!"

Lalu Ise yang merasa jengkel menembakan Dragon Shoot dari Gunletenya yang tepat mengenai Kuroka, membawanya terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang dan melepaskan Koneko. Rias yang melihat adanya kesempatan, berlari sekuatnya dan membama Koneko dalam pelukannya.

"Buchou jagalah Koneko! biar aku yang melawan wanita itu" seru Ise mantap dan berlari mendekati Kuroka,

"ugh" Ise meringis kesakitan saat sebuah lengan besar yang terbuat dari kegelapan meninju perutnya."apa itu tadi?"

"Kuroka tampaknya situasi tidak seperti yang kita rencanakan?. Bagaimana kalau kau membuat kekkai pelindung agar para iblis tidak menggagu kita" tanya seorang pria di samping Kuroka. Pria itu mengenakan jacket hitam ber-hody yang menutupi seluruh rambut dan kepalanya.

"Baiklah nyaa~ tapi jangan sampai berlebihan ok!"

"Hn,"

"Siapa kau brengsek!" tanya Ise yang sudah berdiri kembali dengan tegak.

"Aku?" pria itu menunjuk dirinya "Aku bukan siapa-siapa aku hanya pelindungi bagi teman-teman ku yang berada dalam bahaya! Dan aku juga adalah pemusnah! untuk orang seperti mu yang ikut campur dalam masalah kami" jawab pemuda itu datar.

Ise mulai geram pada orang yang ada dihadapanya. tanpa sadar karena emosinya yang meningkat gunlete yang ada di tangan kirinya mulai berdegup dan memancarkan cahaya hijau yang menyilaukan. Sacred Gear berubah karena kemauan pemiliknya dan begitupula dengan Sacred Gear yang dimiliki Ise "Aku... Aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang meyakiti teman ku"

(AN: Play Now this the song. [Akatsuki by; Baby metal] )

[Whels Dragon, Balance Breaker!]

Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Issei tercipta ledakan aura berwarna merah pekat yang memenuhi area hutan tersebut dan membuat Naruto terhempas jauh ke belakang menabrak rimbunya pohon pinus yang ada di belakangnya. Detik berikutnya aura merah yang meledak-ledak itu mulai memadat dan membentuk sebuah armor khas kaisar naga merah yang membungkus seluruh tubuh Ise

"I-isse kau..?"

"ya Buchou akhirnya aku mencapainya. aku mencapai tingkatan terlarang dari Sacred Gear."

"ini adalah bentuk Balance Breaker ku! Dengan kekuatan ini aku akan menjaga mu, menjaga Koneko-chan dan menjaga teman-teman ku!" ucap Ise penuh semangat di setiap patah kata yang di keluarkan dari bibir sang Sekiryuutei. Mendengar tekad dari kuat dari budak Pawn-nya terbesit perasaan bangga sekaligus haru dalam hati Rias,

"A-arigato Ise!" gumam Rias dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena haru dengan tekad kuat Ise yang sekaligus mengingatkannya kepada mendiang Naruto.

"Hahahahaha, Omoshiroi," mendengar suara tawa yang sangat keras sontak membuat Ise memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara, dan ia mendapati pria yang tadi hendak menyerangnya.

"KAU!"

"hahahaha, Hyodou Issei mari kita buktikan di tempat ini! siapa Naga merah yang paling hebat!" Ise menatap tidak percaya terhadap pria yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia sangat mengenal aura yang di pancarkan pria di hadapannya. Ya pria yang memancarkan aura itu itu adalah pria yang sama saat di pertemuan tiga fraksi.

Sepasang sayap naga merah yang bercahaya membentang lebar dari punggu Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti dari tubuhnya menguar aura merah yang sama persis dengan Ise, Hanya saja aura tersebut lebih banyak dan lebih kuat.

Mata merah berpuppil vertikal berwarna kuning bercahaya dari dalan Hody yang menutupi wajah pemuda tersebut di iringi aura merah yang makin banyak, banyak, banyak dan akhirnya membanjiri area hutan pinus tersebut.

[Dragon Break]

Satu kata yang mengawali segalanya, satu kata yang membuat guncangan hebat di area tersebut, satu kata awal dari ledakan aura merah yang mampu mengikis tanah dan meratakan area di sekitarnya, dan satu kata yang mengawali kehancuran mutlah.

Buuuummmmm!

Dentum ledakan aura yang memekikan telinga, menghepaskan apa saja di sekitarnya dan membuat Ise, Rias, dan Koneko bergidik ngeri. Perasaan yang bercampur-campur menerpa relung hati mereka. Rasa tak sanggup kedua kaki untuk sekedar menopang berat badannya dan memaksa mereka yang ada di sekitar area ledakan terjatuh di kedua lutut mereka. Terkecuali Ise yang terlindungi Armor sekiryuutei-nya.

Dan... Beberapa detik bersilang Dari pusat titik ledakan aura tersebut muncul sesosok makhluk yang mengenakan armor Naga merah. Sama persis dengan armor yang Ise kenakan kecuali hanya sayap merah bercahaya yang membentang lebar dan topeng yang mirip dengan helm Hakuryuuko yang membedakannya.

"Majulah! Dengan semua yang kau miliki Hyodou Isseeeee!"

"Berengsek! Ayo Ddraig!"

[yokai partner]

Dalam kecepata diluar akal sehat Ise melaju dengan frontal menyerbu Naruto. Naruto yang hasrat bertarung alaminya sudah bener-benar bergolak tidak tinggal diam, dalam kecepatan yang tidak kalah cepat Naruto menyerbu ke arah Issei.

Buuum!

Ledakan energi terdengar sangat jelas ketika kedua tinju yang di lapisi aura naga bertemu dan saling beradu, Membuat keduanya terpental kebelakang beberapa meter.

Dengan bantuan Boost di punggungnya dengan cepat Ise menyerang Naruto kembali dengan sebuah pukulan berkekuatan penuh yang tepat mengarah ke wajah Naruto, namun Naruto masih bisa menghindarinya dengan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kiri, Ise yang merasa seranganya gagal mencoba melanjutkan seranganya dengan melompat sedikit ke udara dan mendaratkan sebuah tendangan kaki kiri yang menghunus ke arah tengkorak wajah bagian kanan Naruto.

Dengan insting yang tajam Naruto masih bisa menahan tendangan kuat itu dengan menangkap dengan kedua tangannya dan sekaligus membanting Ise ke tanah tapi tampaknya Ise yang dalam mode terkuatnya masih bisa menggagalkan bantingan Naruto. bertumpu dengan kedua tangan yang berada di tanah, Ise memutar kedua kaki yang bebas di udara dan berhasil membuat Naruto terpental beberapa meter.

Tapi tampaknya tendangan Ise tidak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap Naruto. Naruto yang masih berdiri kemudian membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar kemudian ia melesat menuju Ise dengan sebuah kepalan lengan yang menghunus kearah perut tapi dengan siap Ise menahan serangan tersebut dengan membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit dan menyilangkan kedua lengangannya tepat di perut. Tidak tinggal diam Naruto yang merasa serangannya gagal, Ia melompat sedikit keudara dan langsung melancarkan Drop kick dengan kedua kakinya dan itu sukses menghantam wajah Ise dan membuat Ise terpental beberapa puluh meter kebelakang menabrak sisa-sisa pohon pinus yang sudah hangus akibat ledakan di awal pertempuran.

[Partner gunakam tekhnik yang di ajarkan oleh Tennin]

"Baiklah Ddraig!"

Dengan pengalamanya pada masa latihan neraka bersama salah satu mantan Dragon King yaitu Tenin The Dragon Meteor, Ise yang baru saja bangkit langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam membawa udara tersebut menuju paru-paru dan mengekstrak oksigen yang dihirupnya menjadi karbondioksida dan mencampurkanya dengan sihir api khas naga.

[Dragon Fire]

Membuka helm armor bagian wajahnya Ise menyemburkan nafas api yang sangat panas dengan intensitas yang sangat banyak dan berjangkauan luar mengarah tepat kearah Naruto dan itu sontak membuat Naruo membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar karena di hadapanya ada kobaran api yang sangat panas siap memanggangnya menjadi abu.

Blaaaaaaar!

Api panas itu menelan naruto dan mengakibatkan kebakaran masal yang hampir menelan separuh area hutan tempat pertempuran.

"apakah berhasil?" tanya Ise memastikan.

[Elminogibon]

tapi baru saja ia bernafas lega Ise harus kembali di buat tercengang pasalnya dari atas langit orang yang baru saja ia panggang hidup-hidup kini berada di atasnya dan menembakan sebuah meteor api raksasa dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa mengarah tepat diatas tempat ia berpijak.

"Ddraig! Pusatkan seluruh kekuatan mu dan bantu aku untuk membuat [Dragon Shoot] yang sangat besar!"

[Baiklah Partner. Bersiaplah!]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Exposion :Super Dragon Shoot]

Sebuah laser merah yang sangat besar berkekuatan sekiryuutei di tembakan oleh Ise dari kedua lengannya untuk menghancurkan meteor api yang tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi menghantam tanah

BUUUUUUMMMMM!

ledakan dahsyat di udara terjadi ketika kedua serangan tersebut saling bertemu dan beradu angin dahsyat efek dari ledakan pun cukup untuk meratakan area sekitar.

"Omoshiroi... Kau memang hebat Hyodou Ise namun... aku akan bersungguh-sungguh kali ini!"

Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Ise yang tengah kelelahan,

Buakh!

"Ough" kali ini giliran Ise yang harus memuntahkan darah segar dari balik helm-nya karena sebuah cakar tajam telak menusuk perutnya, dan mengoyak daging yang berada di balik Armor-nya.

tidak sampai disitu Naruto yang masih berdiri di hadapan Ise, mencengkram lengan kiri Ise dan melemparkannya keudara

Whuussst!

Mengambil ancang-ancang dengan kaki kiri maju dan di tekuk sedikit sedangkan kaki kanan berada di belakang sebagai tumpuan, Naruto melompat ke atas dengan kecepatan yang ia punya.

Ise yang masih melayang di udara harus terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya karena dari bawah Naruto yang melompat mendekatinya menyiapkan sebuah tendangan yang menghus tepat keperutnya.

Brakkh!

Jleeeb!

"Ough!" "Ough"

Tepat setelah tendangan Naruto meremukan armor bagian perut milik Ise,ternyata Ise tidak tinggal diam. dengan pedang [Dragon Slayer Ascalon] Ise menusuk perut Naruto tepat saat tendangan Naruto mengenainya dan itu sukses membuat Naruto mengalami luka yang cukup parah, karena bagaimanapun pedang yang Ise gunakan adalah pedang pembunuh naga dan Naruto yang notabene-nya Inkarnasi dari Great Red adalah musuh alami untuk [Dragon Slayer Ascalon]

Buuuummmm!

Mau tak mau mereka berdua yang mengalami luka fatal terjatuh dengan sangat keras menghantam dataran hutan yang sudah porak-poranda akibat pertarungan mereka berdua.

"ISEEEEE!" Rias yang menyaksikan pertempuran dahsyat itu dari tempa yang cukup aman berteriak histeris saat menyaksikan Ise terjatuh menghantam kerasnya tanah.

"Buchou ayo kita pergi ketempat Ise-senpai" usul Koneko yang berada di samping Rias.

"baiklah, Ayo!"

.

.

.

.  
Sedangkan di istana Yondai Maou yang tengah diadakanya pesta jamuan untuk menyambut Rating Game Iblis muda, mengalami goncangan hebat karena terkena efek dari sebuah ledakan yang terjadi tidak jauh dari hutan.

"ada apa ini? mengapa ada dua aura Naga?" ucap Sirzachs yang menyadari aura yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

'firasat buruk apa ini?

.

.

.

.  
"Ddraig! Ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan tekhnik rahasia yang di ajarkan Tennin Oji-san!"

[jangan GILA! tubuh mu sudah tidak kuat Partner! Untuk menggunakan tekhnik itu!]

"Sudahlah Ddraig! Ini demi kebaikan aku bersedia demi menghancurkan orang itu! Meski harus mengorbankan nyawa ku!"

[haah~ dasar Bodoh baiklah kalau begitu tapi tanggung sendiri konsekuensinya!]

"Ya itu pasti kawan!"

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]  
[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

"Omoshiroi! jadi kau ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini Ise? baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan akan ku layani kemauaan mu!"

perlahan-lahahan tapi pasti sebuah energi berwarna hitam berkumpul di telapak tangan kanan Naruto membentuk sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam dengan ukuran sebesar bola basket dan 4 buah cincin putih yang mengelilinginya.

Begitupula dengan Ise di telapak tanga kanannya juga berkumpul sebuah energi yang terkonsentrasi dari Boost up yang bergema dari guntlate-nya membentuk sebuah bola energi berwarna merah menyala dengan ukuran sebesar bola basket.

"Ayo! kita selesaikan pertarungan ini!" ucap Naruto dan Ise bersamaan. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang sama-sama mengalami cidera fatal mereka berdua sama-sama berlari menerjang kearah satu sama lain.

[Dai Rasenringu!] [Ryuu Dama!]

ucap mereka bersamaat tepat saat kedua bola energi penghancur berbeda warna tersebut bertubrukan dan saling beradu.

BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

ledakan bersekala semi atom tercipta sesaat kedua bola itu bersatu menciptakan sebuah bola berwarna hitam pekat yang sangat besar hingga mengurung keduanya dan pada detik berikutnya ledakan Dahsyat tercipta.

.

.

.  
-Alam bawah sadar Naruto dan Issei-

.

.

"K-kau... ti-tidak mungkin!"

Suara keterkejutan yang menyimbolkan ketidak percayaan terlontar dari bibir pemuda keturunan Hyodou itu. Bergema di seluruh penjuru sebuah tempat bernuansa biru dengan 'kubangan' air jernih yang menjadi alas pijakan dari kedua sosok pemuda berbeda ciri fisik dan marga itu

syok? Ya Ise terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari informasi yang baru saja dicerna oleh otaknya yang memiliki IQ di bawah rata-rata, karena di hadapanya tengah berdiri pemuda yang tidak pernah masuk dalam 'kamus' kecurigaanya adalah orang yang telah terlibat baku hantam dengannya.

"apa yang tidak mungkin Hyodou Issei?... Apakah kau terlalu bodoh untuk meyadarinya? Kau fikir siapa yang menyerang mu di pertemuan tiga fraksi utama? Siapa yang membuat mu bergetar seperti bayi yang di tinggal orang tuanya di kelas waktu kau merasakan aura Dragon walaupun hanya sedetik? Jangan Bodoh!"

Sebuah pernyataan dengan nada setajam mata pedang, mampu membuat Ise bungkan, tertegun. jangankan untuk membalas ucapan dari lawan bicaranya menggerakan indra perasa saja sangatlah sulit, seakan-akan lidahnya lumpuh dan terasa sangat kelu.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan NARUTO!"

Akhirnya dengan kekuatan emosi yang di miliki sang Sekiryuutei itu mampu unuk kembali berbicara bahkan membentak pemuda kuning di hadapannya.

"keinginan ku? Apa kau bodoh? Atau berlaga bodoh? bukankah sudah jelas? Aku bertarung dengan tujuan yang sama dengan mu!"

"apa yang kau maksud seperti tujuan ku? Sudah jelas bukan? Aku bertarung demi orang yang berharga untuk ku? Tidak seperti mu yang bertarung untuk kejahatan!"

"haaah~ kau benar-benar bodoh untuk menjadi rival orang sekelas Vali!" jawab Naruto.

"apa maksud mu Breng-!"

"Jaga ucapan mu Sekiryuutei! Aku bisa saja membunuh seluruh orang yang berharga bagi mu dengan mudah! Untuk menghancurkan mu! Namun aku tidak akan melakukan itu karena itu adalah hal yang paling hina bagi bangsa naga."

Lagi-lagi Ise tertegun dengan ucapan orang di hadapanya namun keterkejutanya hanya berlangsung sesaat dan bertransformasi menjadi kebencian kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"aku pastikan aku akan memusnahkan mu jika kau! Berani menyentuh orang-orang di sekitar ku!"

"Hahahahaha, semangat yang bagus! dan apa kau fikir kau mampu melakukan itu? Ah... Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu sebuah tawaran yang sangat bagus"

Ise menautkan sebelah alisnya curiga atas tawaran yang di berikan oleh Naruto "Apa maksud mu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak membocorkan identitas kepada teman-teman mu sebagai imbalanya aku tidak akan mendekati bahkan mengusik orang-orang yang kau anggap berharga atau... Mereka akan aku musnahkan tepat di depan mata mu!"

Sebelum Ise sempat membalas tawaran yang memiliki keuntungan yang berat pada sebelah pihak, sebuah cahaya putih telah mengganggu indra pengelihatanya dan detik berikutnya ia tidak dapat melihat sang lawan bicara karena perlahan-lahan kesadaran mulai pergi meningagalkan tubuhnya, namun samar-samar sesaat sebelum kehilangan semua kesadarannya ia dapat mendengar suara Naruto.

"Fikir dan renungkan tawaran ku baik-baik Sekiryuutei!"

.

.

.  
-Real World, Tempat pesta, Underworld-

.

.

Semua tamu undangan yang menghadiri pesta tersebut panik bukan main saat merasakan efek guncangan kuat di tempat tersebut dan juga sebuah suara ledakan yang sangat keras menambak kepanikan mereka.

"pasukan! cepat ikut aku kita priksa apa yang terjadi di area hutan pinus bagian barat!" teriak Sirzachs kepada pengawalnya dan merekapun segera menuju tempat ledakan tersebut bersama Kelompok Gremory dan Sitri.

'firasatku benar-benar buruk!' batin Sirzachs.

.

.

.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Tetes demi tetes mulai berjatuhan dari langit jingga yang kini berwarna hitam, membasahi dataran yang sudah tidak memiliki bentuk seperti dahulu kala yaitu hutan pinus.

Dalam naungan air langit yang harusnya tidak pernah dan tidak mungkin terjadi di Underworld kini memperbanyak jumlahnya.

Dalam deras hujan yang mengguyur area tersebut sesosok pemuda pirang dengan kodisi tubuh yang sudah sangat buruk, armor merah yang ia kenakan kini hancur di beberapa bagian tertentu hingga hanya separuh Helm bagian kanan yang menutupi wajahnya. Dalam posisi setengah bersujud diatas tubuh seorang pemuda yang terbaring lemah di bawahnya dalam kondisi pingsan, ya pemuda dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri itu adalah Ise dengan tubuh bagian atas yang tidak terlindungi sehelai benangpun.

Naruto bernafas terengah-engah karena menahan seluruh luka yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya dan efek lelah yang kini menghantuinya.

Entah kenapa sebuah memori berkelibatan didalam otaknya saat melihat wajah pemuda yang tengah pingsan di bawanya.

"Ukkh" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat sebuah tegangan yang entah berasal dari mana menghantam otaknya. bayang-bayang samar yang mulai berputar-putar dalam kepalanya menambah efek dari rasa pusing yang membuatnya ingin membentur-benturkan batok kepalanya ke sebuah batu. dan detik berikutnya tubuh pemuda itu ambruk tepat di sebelah Issei.

"Naruto" sebuah suara lembut khas wanita membuatnya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dengan sepasang shappire yang memancarkan kelelahan jiwa dan raganya, ia dapat menemukan sesosok gadis yang amat familiyar baginya mulai menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita pulang pangeran ku!" ajak gadis itu yang mulai merangkul tubuh tak berdaya pemuda Namikaze itu dan membawanya pergi dengan bantuan lingkaran sihir berlambang naga yang menggigit ekornya. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut coklat tua yang terkapar pingsan dalam naungan sang hujan.

"arigatou Ojou-sama"lirih Naruto sebelum kesadaran benar-benar pergi meninggalkan majikannya.

.

.  
"Hikz...Issei"

Linangan airmata tanda kepedihan yang mengucur deras bercampur tetesan air hujan, seakan langitpun ikut berduka atas kejadian yang menimpanya.

Luka lebar dihatinya yang belum tertutup kini harus kembali terbuka dengan luka yang lebih lebar, rasa sakit atas kehilangan yang menerpa jiwa raganya kini kembali menghantuinya.

Coba kau bayangkan? Betapa sakitnya kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi mu dan itu untuk kedua kalinya. Kedua kalinya! Jangankan untuk kedua kalinya sakit karena kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi mu untuk pertama kali saja sangat sulit untuk mengobatinnya. Dan kini ia merasakan untuk kedua kalinya!. Hanya tangisan yang dapat mencerminkanya, hanya tangisan yang mungkin dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Dia bukan wonder women atau makhluk super tanpa hati. Ia hanya seorang gadis! ya seorang gadis berhati rapuh walaupun dia adalah bangsa iblis tetapi bukankah iblis juga memiliki hati?

Rasa yang membuat organ gerak dalam tubuh mu melemah, rasa yang menguras akal sehat mu dan rasa yang sulit untuk di ucapkan oleh kata kata.

Karena yang tidak merasakan tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya kehilangan.

Rias masih setia menangis di hadapan tubuh pria yang dianggapnya telah tiada walaupun hujan telah reda tetapi air yang mengalir dari iris green and blue-nya tetap mengalir, mencoba terus dan terus untuk meredakan sakit di hatinya.

Tap!

"Dasar cengeng!" Rias merasakan kehangatan yang menerpa wilayah pipinya dan mendengar gumanan kecil itu sontak saja mengadahkan wajahnya.

"kau tahu? Aku paling benci melihat airmata mengalir di wajah indah mu itu" Ise yang ternyata belum pergi menghapus jejak-jejak air yang menghiasi pipi majikannya.

"Hikz Isseeeeee!" Rias kembali menangis saat menyadari pria yang ada di dekapanya ternyata masih hidup. Kini tangisan itu bukan lagi tangis kepedihan, bukan lagi tangis kehilangan, tapi tangis bahagia yang sangat mampu membuatnya tersenyum dalam tangisan.

"kau fikir aku akan mati sebelum memperkosa mu?" Rias mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan vulgar pria di dekapanya.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku akan terus hidup sebelum mendapatkan keperawanan mu Buchou!"

"Da-dasar Baka no Hentai! Hikz... Arigatou Issei" ucap Rias lirih dan memeluk pria mesum yang dikiranya telah pergi dari kehidupanya.

'kau tetap saja mesem walaupun dalam keadaan sekarat' Rias memberi jeda sejenak. 'dan... yang terakhir aku harus memastikan bahwa Naruto Namikaze bukanlah Naruto Uzumaki... Cinta pertama ku.'

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUED!

AN: Hurf~ 7k+ jumlah word maksimal yang dapat saya tulis di smartphone saya cape juga ya? Hehehe sampe jempol keriting begini.

Ok sekarang mistery kenapa Rias berkata "aku sudah mencintai mu sejak pertama bertemu" pada scan kematian Naruto melawan Kokabiel telah terungkap dan sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya salah? Entahlah... Hahahaha

Dan maaf kalau scan pertarungan NaruIse kurang gereget karena entah kenapa... Atau karena udah jarang bikis scan pertarungan? saya agak sulit untuk memvisualisasikannya dalam tulisan tapi semoga kalian suka

Lastly tolong berikan komentar anda untuk scan pertarungan, alur chapter ini, atau mungkin saran? Jangan sungkan lemparkan saja di dalam kotak Review di bawah ini hahaha

[Cooming soon; Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of the Absolute Satan. chapter 20 - Revenge (saatnya malaikat pendosa menuntut balas) and Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost. chapter 8 - Sage of the six path and Warrior of Time VS Yami The Time Travel]

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Jaa nee!


End file.
